Ghost Girl
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible?: Esta es la historia de una dulce chica, que al ser ahogada brutalmente con un caramelo, cayó en un hoyo de soledad, depresión y mucha mala suerte; ahora su hermano y nueva-amiga tendrán que salvarla de ese hoyito, en el cual, la palabra 'coma' no le parecía a un signo de puntuación. "En coma, Katara, estás en COMA". Kataang AU. ¡Nuevo Summary!
1. Prefacio o Prólogo

_**Ghost Girl**_

* * *

**Summary: **_¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible? _Pues Katara experimentará un suceso que la marcará de por vida. Enserio, lo más patético que te puede pasar en la vida es entrar en coma por culpa de un _osito de goma_, haciendo que no solo te crean _muerta_, sino que te sientas la olvidada _antes de eso_. Kataang AU.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Ghostgirl es de Tonya Hurley y ATLA de Mike y Bryan. Lástima que no me pertenezcan...

**Nota: **Es mi primer fic _extra largo_, tendrá como unos 24 o 25 capitulos (tal vez más), largos, y cambiados. Prometo seguirlo. Si no han leído la saga Ghostgirl, se las recomiendo para que lean la historia original, además de que es buenísima! Ok, si ya la leyeron quiero anunciar que cambié muchísimas cosas, tales como nombres (obvio), trama, y demás, los que leyeron la saga sepan que aquí, la protagonista no muere, solo cae en coma. Siendo la mísmisima Katara.

**Sipnosis: **Katara es la chica invisible de Hawthorne High, nadie sabe quién es ella, ni la han visto y ni se percatan de ella. Hasta que se atraganta accidentalmente con un osito de goma, aunque siendo salvada por su hermano (el cual es el único que la nota), cae en coma durante meses. Despierta siendo fantasma y la mandan a la clase de Muertologia, en donde la creen muerta, haciéndola creer que no volverá a la vida enseñándole a morir como se debe para ir al cielo. Queriendo desde hace mucho, conquistar a su amor, Aang, el cual es el novio de la propia Suki (la cual le está siendo infiel con el hermano de ella, Sokka), toma prestado el cuerpo de la hermana de Suki, Toph, la cual se termina enamorando de Sokka, al conocerlo. Muchas cosas pasarán en la _no-vida_ de Katara, claro, por la culpa de un_ osito de goma_.

Oh y, esta historia la hice por y para mi autora favorita: Nefertari Queen. La cual me entretiene y encanta con sus geniales historias Kataang. Así que si estás leyendo esto, ¡es para ti! Ya que me has nombrado en agradecimientos y dedicatorias que, te lo mereces. :)

Charlotte es una chica sarcástica, tímida e insegura que por el sarcasmo, pensé que debía cederle el puesto a Toph, pero ya que Katara es la tímida a veces, muy pocas veces, pensé que le sería mejor. Toph resultará ser la chica gótica pero mucho más sarcástica. Aunque Toph(Scarlet) tenía que enamorarse de Aang(Damen), yo no quería, esto es Kataang. Así que puse a Katara(Charlotte) con hermano y para que diera risa, Suki es la hermana de Toph XD.

Sin más preámbulo, el prólogo o prefacio.

* * *

_**Prefacio o Prólogo**_.

_¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible? ¿Cómo que nadie sepa quién eres, como te llames o que ni siquiera te noten? ¿Que el amor de tu vida no sepa que existes? ¿Que aunque tu hermano esté siempre contigo, te sientas sola? ¿Que para colmo tu vida cayera en manos de un osito gominola? Pues no me conoces seguramente, no sabes ni mi nombre, edad, no me has visto o sabes quién soy. Pero si quieres saberlo. Conocerás mi historia, en la cual sabrás el por qué de mi sufrimiento. Me llamo Katara Water, y esta es mi historia._

Nunca piensas que te pueda pasar a ti. Piensas cómo será. Le das vueltas una y otra vez, alterando el escenario un poco en cada ocasión, pero en el fondo no crees que te vaya a pasar nunca, porque siempre es a otro a quien le sucede, no a ti. Katara Water cruzó con paso decidido el aparcamiento en dirección a la puerta principal de Hawthorne High repitiéndose su mantra positivo: «Este año es diferente. Éste es mi año». En lugar de permanecer grabada para siempre en la memoria de sus compañeros de instituto como la chica que sólo ocupaba espacio, la "chentena" o, la que succionaba ese aire tan preciado al que bien podía haberse dado otra utilidad mucho más provechosa, este año empezaría con otro pie, un pie enfundado en los zapatos más exclusivos y más incómodos que el dinero puede comprar.

Había malgastado el año anterior sintiéndose como la hijastra no deseada del alumnado de Hawthorne High, y no tenía la menor intención de darse por vencida. Este año, el primer día de curso iba a ser el primer día de su nueva vida.

Al acercarse a la escalinata de entrada, contempló cómo destellaban contra las puertas los últimos flashes de las cámaras de los reporteros del anuario del colegio mientras Suki Bei Fong y su pandilla se adentraban altivas en el vestíbulo. Siempre llegaban las últimas y luego succionaban a los demás tras ellas en una especie de resaca de popularidad. Su entrada marcaba el arranque oficial del curso. Y Katara estaba sola allí fuera y empezaba con retraso. Como siempre. Hasta entonces.

El bedel encargado de la puerta asomó la cabeza y echó un vistazo por si faltaba alguien por entrar. No había nadie. Bueno, sí que había alguien pero, como siempre, no se percató de Katara, que apretó el paso cuando él empezó a cerrar la gigantesca puerta metálica. A ella se le antojó la de la cámara de seguridad de un banco. Pero sin dejarse intimidar, por una vez.

Katara alcanzó las puertas a tiempo de poder colar por el resquicio la punta de su zapato nuevo y evitar así que se cerraran del todo.

—Perdona, no te había visto —murmuró el bedel con indiferencia. Nadie la veía, lo que era de esperar, pero por lo menos había conseguido cierto reconocimiento y una disculpa.

Al parecer, su «Plan de Popularidad», una larga lista que había confeccionado meticulosamente con el fin de atrapar al objeto de su deseo, Aang Air, empezaba a funcionar.

Al igual que muchos otros de su condición, Katara había pasado el verano entero trabajando, sin embargo, a diferencia de la mayoría, ella había estado trabajando para sí. Se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a estudiar el anuario del año anterior, casi como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Había estudiado a Suki, la chica más popular del instituto, y a las dos lametraseros que tenía por mejores amigas, las Mengs —Meng Anderson y Meng Thomas—, del mismo modo que algunas fans estudian a su famoso predilecto. Quería que todo le saliera a la perfección. Justo como a ellas.

Se dirigió confiada al primer destino marcado en su agenda: la hoja de inscripción para las pruebas de animadora. Animadora.

La hermandad más cotizada y exclusiva de todas las hermandades femeninas, el Billete Dorado con el que conseguir no sólo que se fijaran en ella sino que la envidiaran. Katara agarró el viejo bolígrafo que pendía del tablón de anuncios colgado de un cordel deshilachado remendado con cinta adhesiva de papel y se dispuso a inscribir su nombre en el último recuadro que quedaba en blanco.

No había terminado de escribir la ca, cuando sintió unos rudos golpecitos en el hombro. Katara dejó de escribir y se giró para ver quién osaba interrumpir su primera tarea del día, o, mejor dicho, la primera tarea de su nueva vida, y vio una fila de chicas que habían acampado toda la noche para inscribirse. Más que para una prueba parecía que estaban allí para un casting.

La chica de los golpecitos la miró de arriba abajo, le arrebató el bolígrafo y de un plumazo inscribió su nombre y tachó el de Katara. Luego abrió la mano y dejó que el bolígrafo se precipitara sin remisión cuan largo era el cordel del que pendía.

Katara contempló cómo el bolígrafo se mecía contra la pared como un ahorcado.

Mientras se alejaba, escuchó a su espalda las risitas de la jauría de aspirantes a animadoras. Katara ya había experimentado antes esa clase de crueldad, tanto a la cara como a sus espaldas, y siempre había tratado de que no le afectase lo que los demás pensaban o decían de ella. Su hermano, desde pequeño, siempre la defendía, sin importar lo que pasara. Pero ni maquillada había conseguido dotarse de una piel tan gruesa como para soportar la peor de las humillaciones.

Se sacudió su malestar, decidida a no perder los nervios ni su dignidad. Consultó la agenda y murmuró para sí: «Asignación de taquillas». Lo tachó de la lista y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su próximo destino.

Mientras caminaba, por su mente se sucedía a toda velocidad el itinerario que había seguido aquel verano. Para hacer honor a la verdad, debía reconocer que había hecho un esfuerzo desmesurado en su intento por lograr que él se fijara en ella. Se diría que se había pasado y mucho. No es que hubiera recurrido al bisturí, no, a tanto no llegaba la cosa, pero pelo, régimen, armario, preparación y estilismo habían consumido la totalidad de sus vacaciones. Después de todo, se estaba dando una oportunidad, y con todo lo dicho y hecho, ¿qué daño iba a hacerle una gigantesca dosis de auto superación? Su hermano, Sokka, había estado apoyándola en todo eso de cambiarse a sí misma, tanto que, le decía que sin maquillaje, era bonita.

Sokka era el atractivo, fornido, bello, atlético y encantador chico que todas envidian, hermano de Katara y el único que la notaba, claro, debido a que es _su_ _hermana_. Katara sabía que él era amigo, muy amigo de Aang, ellos eran los que succionaban los suspiros de las chicas, hasta la saliva. Pero nunca lograba que él se lo presentara, era tan tímida que ni emitía palabra alguna sobre Aang enfrente de Sokka. Eso era peor que lo del maquillaje y todo eso.

Naturalmente, sabía que aquello era casi todo… está bien, que era todo superficial, pero ¿y qué? Si su vida hasta ahora servía de ejemplo, era evidente que, de todas formas, toda esa historia de la belleza interior no era sino una bobada. La «Belleza Interior» no sirve para que te inviten a las mejores fiestas con la gente guapa. Y está claro que no sirve para que Aang Air te invite al Baile de Otoño.

En definitiva, Aang era prioritario, y las fechas tope como ahora lo era el baile siempre conseguían motivar a Katara. La vida es una sucesión de elecciones, y ella había hecho la suya.

Justificaba su deriva hacia la superficialidad como jugada estratégica. Desde su punto de vista, sólo había dos maneras de acceder a Aang. Una era a través de Suki y su pandilla. Pero dada la reputación de Katara, o más bien la ausencia de ella, las probabilidades eran ciertamente escasas. Aquellas chicas siempre habían sido populares. Y lo iban a ser siempre. Es más, la esencia misma de la popularidad radicaba en su cualidad de inalcanzable. No era algo a lo que uno pudiera optar o que pudiera conseguir. Era algo que le era otorgado a uno; cómo o por quién, pensó Katara, era todo un misterio.

Pero, y era aquí donde el plan de actuación de Katara adquiría tintes más sutiles, si lograba un aspecto lo suficientemente parecido al de Suki y las Mengs, si conseguía actuar de forma similar a ellas, pensar como ellas, «encajar» con la gente con la que Aang encajaba, tal vez entonces tuviera alguna posibilidad.

Había muchas razones por las que bien valía la pena cambiar de aspecto, y ella pensaba que hasta ahí lo había conseguido.

Esto la llevaba a la otra manera de acceder a Aang. La mejor de las dos opciones. La que ella prefería: evitar a las chicas por completo y abordar a Aang directamente. Se trataba de una jugada arriesgada, sin lugar a dudas, puesto que a ella lo de ligar no es que se le diera demasiado bien. El cambio de apariencia era el primer paso necesario, pero la fase siguiente suponía la diferencia entre el éxito o el fracaso. Se había apuntado a todas las clases a las que tenía la certeza de que él asistiría y había planeado rondar su taquilla, la cual tenía intención de localizar acto seguido.

Como los demás, Aang nunca le había prestado a Katara la menor atención, y un poco de maquillaje y un alisado profesional era poco probable que fueran a cambiar su actitud. Aún así, Katara no perdía la esperanza. La esperanza de que si conseguía pasar un tiempo valioso con él, sobre todo ahora que había mejorado su aspecto exterior, la cosa saldría bien.

Y no era sólo que se hiciera ilusiones, se trataba de una conclusión a la que Katara había llegado después de observar a Aang detenidamente. En los centenares de fotografías que le había hecho a escondidas a lo largo de varios años, Katara creía haber detectado cierta decencia, por qué no decirlo, en él.

Estaba en sus ojos, en su sonrisa. Aang era imponente y atlético y se comportaba como puede esperarse de un auténtico guaperas, es decir, con superioridad, aunque sin que por ello dejara de ser agradable. No era de sorprender que fuese esa decencia el rasgo de Aang que menos le gustaba a Suki. Quizá era la cualidad que más detestaba por tratarse precisamente de aquella de la que más carecían ella y todas sus amigas.

Con la risa de las candidatas a animadoras resonando todavía en sus oídos, Katara, de camino al gimnasio, deseó con todas sus ganas que la suerte se pusiera de su parte. Las asignaciones de las taquillas estaban expuestas en la doble puerta, y Katara se dirigió directamente hacia ellas. Recorrió despacio con el dedo la columna de nombres dispuestos por orden alfabético en la hoja de la pe a la zeta, echando un vistazo a los números de taquilla correspondientes mientras buscaba el suyo.

Todos los nombres le eran familiares; eran compañeros con los que había crecido, a los que conocía desde preescolar, primaria o secundaria. Sus rostros se encendieron y apagaron sucesivamente en su cabeza como un pase de diapositivas. Luego llegó a su nombre: «WATER, KATE. TAQUILLA 7». «¡Siete! ¡Número de buena suerte!», se dijo interpretando aquello como un buen augurio. «Un número bíblico, es más.»

Rebuscó en su mochila y extrajo un lápiz, lo devolvió al interior y pescó un bolígrafo. Corrigió su nombre de forma permanente de «Kate» a «Katara». No quería ningún error, y menos en este día.

Otra inspección con el dedo por la lista le reveló que la taquilla de Aang estaba en la otra punta del edificio. Echó a andar hacia la suya propia, dándose ánimos mentalmente.

«No pasa nada», se consoló Katara, que probó la combinación de su candado un par de veces, abriendo y cerrando la puerta de su taquilla cada vez, antes de salir en busca de la de Aang.

Continuó andando y hablando para sí, mientras gesticulaba como un histrión que ensaya un monólogo, y de repente sintió como si se ahogase.

Preocupada, advirtió que había alcanzado la pasarela, la cual aparecía atestada de fumadores que daban una última calada antes de clase. La exhalación sincronizada de monóxido de carbono producía una densa niebla acre y ya era demasiado tarde para contener la respiración. Así que apretó el paso. Las conversaciones fueron apagándose una a una al paso de Katara. Las colillas, extinguidas en vasos de café extra grande o pisoteado en el cemento las últimas virutas de humo se elevaban en torno a ella.

Cuando hubo dejado atrás la neblina y se acercaba a las puertas del extremo opuesto de la pasarela, Katara vio cómo un puñado de estudiantes se arremolinaba y retrocedía por el corredor, igual que cazadores de autógrafos a la puerta de la entrada de artistas de una representación que ha colgado el cartel de localidades agotadas.

—¡Aang! —exhaló sobrecogida.

Por encima de la multitud no acertó a divisar más que la espesa y hermosa cabellera recogida en una cola de su hermano al lado de él, pero era cuanto necesitaba ver. Tenía la certeza de que era su pelo. Ni moldeador, ni cera, ni crema, ni gomina, gel, champú de volumen, espuma o rastro alguno de metro sexualidad. Nada más que una imponente cabeza de pelo liso de su hermano. Aang era, aunque calvo, no le quitaba su atractivo. La única cabeza sin pelo al cual la miraba no se la quitaba. Sin perder de vista su presa, Katara echó a andar con aquella insólita modalidad desesperada de paso atropellado que ya empleara esa mañana para alcanzar la parada del autobús, y se precipitó jadeando hacia la taquilla contigua a la de él.

Llegó un instante antes que Aang y su multitud de adoradores, había abierto una brecha para dejarle paso.

Hacía mucho que no estaba tan cerca de él, y aquello la afectó más de lo que habría pensado. Le había visto, en fotos al menos, durante todo el verano, pero ahora lo tenía allí, en persona.

Se sentía deslumbrada. Al aproximarse, la muchedumbre se cerró en torno a él. Cuanto más cerca lo tenía, menos divisaba. Se internó en el tumulto que le rodeaba, tratando de acercarse algo más, pero a cada intento acababa asfixiada por la vorágine. Así, en su primer día, Katara se descubrió ocupando una posición sobradamente familiar: en el exterior mirando hacia dentro.

* * *

_Bonito el suspenso, ¿No? XD_

**Personajes:**

**K**atara Water: La chica invisible de 17 años que nadie valoraba excepto su hermano. Está perdidamente enamorada de Aang Air, el chico que con Sokka, el hermano de ella, son los más populares y codiciados de Hawthorne High. Cae en coma por culpa de un osito de goma, el cual será el culpable de la aventura que ella hará al entrar a la clase de Muertología. Su compañera de esa clase es Piccolo Yue.

**A**ang Air: Conocido como el más popular de Hawthorne High. Es una chico de 18 años amigo de Sokka Water, conocidos desde kínder. Amable, tierno, codiciado, despreocupado y alegre (a lo largo de la historia, se muestra primero sin esas características). Es el novio de Suki Bei Fong. Le pide a Katara que sea su compañera en Física, y ella, antes de aceptar, se termina ahogando con el dichoso caramelo. Al ella, caer en coma, Toph (Katara) se ofrece como su tutora, para que el vaya al Baile de Otoño. A medida que pasa el tiempo, visita constantemente a Katara al hospital agradeciéndole por al menos ofrecerse, le lleva flores y velas y con el tiempo se va enamorándose de ella, haciendo que una noche, sueñe con ella. (_Uyyyyy! Les dije! Suspensoooooooooo…~ ahora se aguantan XD_)

**S**okka Water: Hermano de Katara y huérfano desde los 12 años. Tiene 18 años y es el más popular y codiciado en el colegio junto a su gran amigo, Aang Air. Cuando conoce a Suki Bei Fong, la novia de su amigo, la encuentra atractiva y no duda en ayudarle a serle infiel a Aang. Al caer Katara en coma, el lucha por traer a su hermanita a la vida. Mientras que para ir al Baile de Otoño y graduarse para su hermana, toma tutoria junto con Aang y se enamora perdidamente de la hermanita menor de Suki, Toph Bei Fong (la cual les está enseñando con Katara en su cuerpo), y ésta, devolviéndole el sentimiento.

**S**uki Bei Fong: Es una chica de 17 años que es la más popular de Hawthorne High. Con sus amigas Las Mengs y su hermana pequeña, Toph Bei Fong, a la cual odia pero aprecia. Es la novia del codiciado Aang Air, pero sin poder resistirse, le es infiel con el hermano de Katara.

**L**as Mengs: Meng Anderson y Meng Thomas, ambas de 17 años y las que siguen a Suki en todo. Sus amigas y fieles compañeras. Aunque en realidad solo quieren robarle su popularidad.

**T**oph Bei Fong: Es la hermana menor de Suki y Tiene 16 años. Conocida como la hermanita gótica de Suki. Es amante del rock y ama su ropa vintage. Editora del periódico escolar en donde escribe sobre el coma de Katara, sintiéndose culpable por ser mala con ella. Le cede su cuerpo a Katara para que conquiste a su amor Aang Air, pero sin que Toph lo supiera, al conocer al hermano de Katara se enamora de él, haciendo que Katara y ella peleen para decidir de quién es el cuerpo, y así ver a sus amores.

**P**rofesor **I**roh Brain: Otro fantasma más que busca irse, ayuda a los alumnos de Muertología a resolver los problemas que les causaron la muerte. No se sabe cómo murió, pero se sabe algo de que se llama así porque tiene la cabeza abierta, de modo que se le ve el cerebro (Brain).

**Alumnos de Muertología:**

**Y**ue: La compañera de clase de Muertología de Katara. Es una chica que mientras alardeaba de sus dotes con el flautín en el desfile del condado, tropezara y se lo tragara. Ahora cada vez que habla emite un silbido debido a su flautín. Su nombre de muerte es Piccolo Yue.

**M**ai: Otra compañera de clase de Katara. Aunque al principio la odia, se encariña con ella y la ayuda a despertar y así salvar la casa. Su muerte se debió a que al dirigirse al baile de la escuela, su novio (que era uno de los populares) la mata atropellándola con el coche y su cuerpo se encontró 2 días después por un lechero en una cuneta.

**C**all Me Song: Otra de las compañeras de clase de Katara. Murió por la radiación que producen los móviles en su interior.

**M**etal Chan: Compañero de Katara. Murió debido a que mientras hacia el examen de conducir al distraerse por escuchar Heavy Metal. Siempre que ve a alguien le pregunta si pasó la prueba.

**S**ilent Smellerbee: Es alumna de muertología, murió por que hablaba demasiado de viva y salió con un chico que la ahorcó, así que no puede hablar de muerta.

**D**eadHead Jet: Alumno de muertología, murió tragándose un cigarro.

**D**J: Alumno de muertología, se negó a poner temas baratos en una fiesta de pandilleros y estos le metieron 10 tiros.

**O**n Ji: Alumna de muertología que murió ahogada en la piscina del colegio.

**C**oCo: Alumna de muertología. Era una chica guapa y a la última moda que falleció en una fiesta totalmente borracha tras vomitar en su bolso y ahogarse con su propio vómito.

**M**ing Manostijeras: Alumna de muertología, solía cortarse el cuerpo hasta que se hirió más de lo debido. Murió por las infecciones de sus heridas.

**Z**uko: Compañero de clase de Katara. Era un chico gótico que al no entenderlo sus padres, se suicidó y ahora para irse al cielo, debe perdonarse y aceptarse a sí mismo. Cuando Toph va a la casa Usher, como fantasma, el se enamora de ella. Pero ella ni lo nota.

¿Les gustó? Porque no estoy muy segura de haberlo publicado… Al saber que Nefertari se interesaría y Maidijunior también, con su apoyo lo publiqué. Tengo casi todos los caps, pero con la traducción será difícil subirlos. Dejen reviews y disfruten!

Y tranquilos, acepto tomatazos (aunque odie el jugo de tomate) XD.

Se despide: _Nie~_


	2. 1-Morirse por ser popular

_**Ghost Girl**_

* * *

**Summary: **_¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible? _Pues Katara experimentará un suceso que la marcará de por vida. Enserio, lo más patético que te puede pasar en la vida es entrar en coma por culpa de un _osito de goma_, haciendo que no solo te crean _muerta_, sino que te sientas la olvidada _antes de eso_. Kataang AU.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Ghostgirl es de Tonya Hurley y ATLA de Mike y Bryan. Lástima que no me pertenezcan. .

¡Gracias a **N**efertari **Q**ueen y a **M**aidijunior por su apoyo! :3333

**Nota: **Ojo, en esta historia, Toph no es ciega. ;)

* * *

_**Capitulo 1-Morirse por ser popular.**_

La campana preventiva para el primer período timbró, y el populacho alrededor de Aang y Sokka se desbandó. El charloteo del corredor atenuado como los estudiantes se dirigieron hacia sus clase, y el único sonido a ser oído fue el eco metálico de cerrando de un golpe los casilleros y la banda que marcha afinando arriba con una disposición ridícula de qué sonada como El de Cure "Por qué no puedo ser tú".

A pesar de los contratiempos de la mañana, Katara puesta a prueba para permanecer positiva. Su primera clase, después de todo, era Física con el Sr. Roku. Y Aang. Y Sokka. Y Suki también, respecto a eso. La física sería como un episodio de Reino Agreste para Katara. Ella podría conseguir estudiar el comportamiento exótico de las chicas populares como Suki, las Mengs y sus amigos y embarcaron en la cacería de la caza mayor para poner en sacos a Aang.

Katara se escabulló por el portal del aula y se vio dejada en los estudiantes rodeando sus asientos preferidos, dejando caer bolsas de libros, cerrando con zíper y abriendo la cremallera de mochilas colgadas a la espalda yendo en busca de cuadernos de apuntes, plumas, lápices, calculadoras. Ella podría decir que eso fue el primer día de escuela porque todo el mundo estaba entonces… preparado, si no completamente feliz para estar allí.

Los únicos asientos vacíos que ella podría ver estaban en la parte trasera, detrás de Suki y las Mengs. Uno de ellos probablemente era ahorrado para Aang, pensó Katara, como ella dejó salir un chirrido involuntario. El cobertizo gasta primer período por el año entero en realidad la proximidad cercana para la A-List Hawthorne. Perfecta colocación. Pero como ella se volvió caminando, Katara se dio cuenta de que ella no fue exactamente bienvenida.

¿No hubiera hi-fives, "cómo fue tu verano"? O aún los otros niños que ella pasó.

Ninguna aceptación de todo su trabajo arduo o aun la cantidad muy pequeña más desnuda de cortesía cualquier cosa. Simplemente un semblante ceñudo desaprobador de ambas Mengs y uno "que se tiraron un pedo". La cara de Suki hubiera estado asqueada como ella se acercó al escritorio abierto detrás de ellos.

Katara se sentó y se quedó con la mirada fija inexpresivamente hacia el frente del cuarto contando cabezas. ¡Ningún Aang! ¡Tal vez él no estaba en esta clase después de todo! Pero él tuvo que ser. Al menos eso es lo que eso dijo cuándo ella trató al vapor su sobre de preinscripción. Asegurar ese pedazo pequeño de inteligencia había sido la meta entera de ella período de capacitación de verano en la oficina del director.

Ella se encontró sintiéndose un poco enferma.

"LA UNIÓN Y EL MAGNETISMO" estaban escritos en la pizarra en enormes letras de molde y debajo estaba lo peinar del Sr. Roku aparentemente decrépito y él estaba encorvado encima, cansando la meta hacia la que se apunta DE FÍSICA BE PHUN que él llevó puesta para empezar cada año.

—Buenos días, gente. Soy el Sr. Roku—saludo él, poniéndose rápidamente en pie como respuesta para la campana. Su conducta había cambiado enteramente. Del científico disgustado decadente al anfitrión de función de juego. El maestro nunca se rehusó a producir algunas risas disimuladas cuando él se presentó, y este año no era la excepción. Lo mismo que rápidamente, sin embargo, las risas ahogadas dejaron paso a los ojos del maestro e inclinaron cabezas. Todo el mundo había oído los rumores, pero pocos en verdad le habían visto este final antes.

No fue completamente obvio al principio, sino como el Sr. Roku continuó hablando, su mirada fija vagó sin su cabeza dando vuelta. De hecho, él pareció capaz para clavar los ojos en todos los estudiantes al mismo tiempo. Realmente una herramienta útil para un maestro, pensó Katara, pero no fue una habilidad del todo. Él tuvo ojo de un vaso.

—Todos ustedes has tenido un poco básico poniendo en tierra en la biología, química, y la ciencia o tú no estarías aquí, ¿verdad?—dijo sarcásticamente.

—Entonces, nuestro primer tema por el semestre será "la unión y el magnetismo"— él empezó a explicar lateralmente con gran elegancia inesperada y expresado con gestos, la palma arriba, para la pizarra con las leyes de atracción.

—Todos ustedes estarán interesados en atracción, ¿cierto?—él continuó, pronunciando bien las erres. Katara tuvo que mantener sujeto su brazo derecho para abstenerse de alzarlo con acuerdo.

—Y desde que siempre he creído que la mejor forma para aprender cualquier cosa es experimentar… nuestro primer orden del día deberá escoger el laboratorio. Todo el mundo por favor parece y formen parejas—

Los compañeros de clase doblaron hacia el uno al otro, señalando amigos a través del cuarto, algunos gritaban y eran dar saltos como si ellos "lo hubieran hecho directo para Hollywood" en ídolo Americano. Las Mengs estuvieron ya en un grupo pequeño de jazz y Suki seguramente querría a Aang, pero no lo suficiente como para esperarle todo el tiempo. Luego de simplemente algunos segundos impacientes, ella le jaló bruscamente el brazo a Sokka —el cual estaba a su lado— no queriendo estar emparejada con un perdedor.

Mientras los otros niños frenéticamente hicieron sus elecciones. Katara quedó estando parada a solas, el único no escogido. Se había quedado tan distraída por la ausencia de Aang que ella en realidad no le había estado poniendo atención a alguien. Excepto ahora, estando hondo hasta las rodillas de la humillación, su carrera entera de la escuela llegó inundándose de regreso.

¿Es eso en realidad posible para sentirse tan único en un cuarto abarrotado? Katara se preguntó. Como si se sintiera los oídos calentándose.

El maestro escudriñó el cuarto y atrapó algunas personas siempre rezagadas de último momento llegando tarde, e hizo una petitoria sin entusiasmo en la representación de Katara.

—Las personas van, ella parece muy… capaz—.

Katara estaba esperando a que su averío fuera en una voz del subastador, pero él no lo hizo, agradeciendo al Señor.

—Nadie para…—el maestro señaló y buscó palpando el nombre de Katara, pero no lo podía recordar—Ah… ¿ella?—

Antes de que él aun pudiera publicar las palabras, todo el mundo había formado parejas.

Los sonidos del reensayo de la banda que marcha de afuera parecieron mucho más fuertes para Katara ahora. Y las personas divertidas que ella tenía, salieron en el porrista cuando se alista para un regreso rugiente.

Justamente cuando no le podrían arrojar cosa más bochornosa, la puerta se abrió.

—Lo siento, me retrasé—dijo Aang apresuradamente para el Sr. Roku. Sokka le saludó efusivamente con un ademán desde una parte del salón.

¡Allí estaba él! Las nubes se habían dispersado y el sol era brillante ahora.

—Ah, tú eres simplemente la persona de influencia que andábamos buscando—el maestro respondió, con la seguridad de que siendo apareado arriba con Katara sería suficiente castigo para su tardanza. Él continuó —conoce a tu socio del laboratorio por el semestre—.

—Tengo una nota—dijo Aang pretextado, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Katara miró como si ella quisiese explotar. Ella fue lo suficientemente feliz al saber que él estaba en su clase, y mucho menos su socio del laboratorio muy propio. ¿Fue este suceso? Ella en cierta forma logró mantener su compostura cuando Aang caminó hacia ella, resignadamente.

El Sr. Roku abordó con ellos una palabra con Aang, pero, dado su ojo del vaso, Katara pensaba que él le podría dirigir la palabra a ella. Fueron ambos dudosos y ninguno comenzó con el pie izquierdo, así es que ambos prestaron atención.

—Pienso que tú deberías aprovecharte de este acoplador. Se parece al Destino para mí—dijo el maestro guiñando su ojo real.

Aang se vio algo miserable y un poco confundido, ambos por la declaración y por el ojo de vaso del maestro, el cual conseguía una buena mirada por primera vez. El Sr. Roku entonces se apoyó en Aang, como fue su hábito.

—Sabes, realmente castigan severamente a estudiantes atletas este año. Hay una política nueva. Tienes que sostener por lo menos un promedio de C en todas tus materias o serás sacado a patadas fuera del equipo—avisó el maestro.

Katara, viendo una abertura para proponer su estrategia, sonrío y espetó un silencioso ¡amo Física!

El Sr. Roku y Aang miraron a Katara extrañamente, como si estuvieran estudiando a un perico adiestrado chillando palabras con disparates en una jaula.

El maestro caminó afuera con una sonrisa leve en su cara como si él hiciera un viaje emocionante. Aang se apoyó en Katara, intentando ser discreto.

—Oye…—Aang susurró —uh…—él tartamudeó, buscando su nombre.

—…Katara…— ella respondió servicialmente, señalándose.

—Tú eres lista…—él continuó, totalmente apenado.

—Gracias—ella contestó, abrochando sus manos en su espalda modestamente, como si él le dijera a un cumplido coqueto.

—Me preguntaba…—él vaciló.

—¿Sí?—Katara ansiosamente respondió, como si él fuera a invitarla a salir en el acto

—Serías tú tal vez, ya sabes, ¿Mi pareja en Física?—él preguntó.

Katara no era tan ingenua para creer éste fue un gesto romántico, o uno amigable.

Ella supo que él tenía un principal motivo oculto. Todavía, ella lo descartó tan bien que puso su mejor sonrisa. No fue una invitación para el baile, pero fue una oportunidad para gastar tiempo a solas con él, y ella no pudo haber estado más emocionada.

Katara reprimió el estremecimiento en su voz y conscientemente cerró herméticamente arriba de sus rodillas. Ella intentó tomar el asunto con calma por un segundo como ella le hizo esperar para una respuesta a su oferta. Su deseo iba a hacerse realidad, no en la manera en que ella había intentado, sino hacerse realidad de igual forma. Fue el Destino, como el maestro dijo. Tuvo que ser.

Tal como ella estaba a punto de estar de acuerdo, Suki, con una Meng en cada lado, y Sokka a un costado, miró a Aang e interrumpió.

—¿Dónde estabas tú?—Ella le preguntó a Aang coléricamente.

—Ya empezó—dijo Meng Anderson sarcásticamente hacia Katara, que revisaba cada conversación.

Katara estaba por ahí de cualquier manera y comenzó a hacer estallar a los osos mucilaginosos en su boca como ella se separó su computadora portátil y sus libros. Ella decidió intentar y "colgar" cuando ella fue una del grupo mientras esperaba recibir una última palabra con Aang. Sokka, su hermano, le guiñó un ojo deseándole suerte. Ella sonrió.

—Estaba muy preocupada por ti—Suki lo regañó.

Mientras Suki regañaba a Aang esperando respuesta por él, las Mengs tuvieron que alejarse un poco y morder sus labios para abstenerse de reírse.

—Sin embargo, no te preocupaste lo suficiente como para esperarme—dijo Aang sarcásticamente, recordándole a Katara y haciendo entender que la Suki que él conoció era más preocupada acerca de quedarse estampada con un socio del laboratorio de D-List.

—Tú no esperaste que me hayas gustado, por siempre, ¿o sí?—dijo Suki de forma egoísta. La elección de palabras de Suki asombró a Katara, tanto que habría estado esperado por siempre y el solo un día.

—¿Por siempre?—Aang hizo comentarios hirientes—Te dije que podría retrasarme un poco hoy—.

—Oh, ¿enserio? No recibí tu mensaje—contestó Suki, sólo escuchando a medias por este punto.

—¿Cómo sabes tú que fue un mensaje?—dijo Aang negando con la cabeza mientras abrochaba el cierre de su mochila y la colgaba a su espalda.

Suki vagó, buscando una buena excusa.

—Mi teléfono estaba en mi bolsa, y mi bolsa está…—

—Aquí mismo—una voz mocosa interrumpió el exterior del aula. Suki recurrió al sonido familiar pero importuno para ver a una chica sujetando su bolsa como si fuera radioactiva. Ella rodó sus ojos con desdén y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¡No te dije que nunca más toques mis cosas!—dijo Suki en un susurro fuerte.

—Tú lo dejaste en el coche de Papá y yo no quería que te pusieras textualmente frustrada, otra vez. Dios Guarde—dijo la chica, sujetando el bolso de diseñador a una distancia prudente—Además, sé qué tan duro es para ti que pases un día sin lápiz labial, categóricamente—.

—¡Cállate!—Suki chasqueó.

Katara estaba tan conmocionada por la impetuosidad de la jovencita como su traje de darkwave-meet-burlesque: Tenía una malévola sonrisa pintada de lápiz labial rojo mate; una camisa negra con cuello en v, una franelilla dentro de color rojo, un enorme anillo de piedra rosada colgando de su cuello, falda negra pequeña, redes negras como pantimedias, cadenas de plata alrededor de la falda como un cinturón y unas botas negras estilo militar. Ella la reconoció inmediatamente como Toph Bei Fong, la hermana menor de Suki. Y nombrando las cosas en las que se parecían, la única cosa que tuvieron en común fue el ADN.

Suki le arrebató de un tirón el bolso a Toph con un semblante ceñudo y rebuscó entre la bolsa para hacer seguro de que nada faltaba. Al confirmar que todo estaba ciertamente intacto, ella sacó de la mochila una hoja de afeitar que ella usaba para rasurarse las piernas.

—Esto es para ti—dijo Suki sarcásticamente—Un gesto pequeño de aprecio. Tal vez lo puedas usar para aliviar algún estrés más tarde—.

Las Mengs soltaron una carcajada mientras Aang negaba con la cabeza como quien dice, "aquí vamos otra vez".

—La única manera de aliviar mi estrés es si corto tu garganta con eso, pero entonces ¿qué no lo haría para que vomites tus comidas hasta el final?— dijo Toph con una sonrisa fatua.

Katara no podría creer la audacia de Toph y podría dejar salir una sola boqueada ignorada por todo el mundo y solo Toph se enteraría.

—¿Qué estás mirando tú?—se quejó Toph, su flequillo negro y largo voló alrededor de su cara como una cortina oscura. Ella empezó a mirar a Katara haciendo que esta sintiera dagas atravesándole el cuerpo. Katara se sintió completamente intimidada con los ojos color verde esmeralda de Toph como si la quemaran.

Antes de que Katara pudiera emitir un "qué, ¿yo?" como respuesta, Toph se volteó y salió del salón, el zangoloteo sonido de las cadenas en su chaqueta de cuero desvaneciéndose se escuchó en cuanto ella se marchó dando media vuelta.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia Suki, la cual sacó un espejo y su lápiz labial color rosado. Se pintó y miró al espejo haciendo pucheros tentadoramente, decidió que ella se veía hermosa, y besó el espejo, dejando, como siempre, una huella rosada perfecta del lápiz labial.

Katara, quien fue lo suficientemente cercano a Suki, aprovechó y se aplicó delineador arriba de sus labios con el beso del espejo de Suki, disimulando por un segundo que los labios pintados eran de ella.

Duke Wolfe, un estudiante "lento" cariñosamente apodado "Retrasado mental" por Suki y sus amigos, sobresaltó a Suki y a Katara de sus ensueños respectivos como él torpemente movía el monitor de vídeo delante del cuarto, junto a ellos. Suki recurrió a Duke sin previo aviso.

—Tú eres tan afortunado que eres retrasado—le dijo Suki a Duke.

Duke sonrió indiferentemente, pero Aang y Sokka miraron a Suki con repugnancia. Katara hizo una nota mental relacionada con esa sonrisa —a él le gustaba ella cada vez más—

—¿Qué?—Suki le contestó la mirada de desaprobación a Aang con confusión genuina.

Ella entonces recurrió a Duke otra vez, y en su forma sensible, intentó una disculpa.

—Oh, lo siento… RETRASADO MENTAL—le dijo Suki a Duke, éste, ignorándola, pensó que ella era una PC.

La campana sonó y todo el mundo comenzó frenéticamente a irse en fila del cuarto.

Todo el mundo excepto por las Mengs, Aang, y Suki, quien se tomó su tiempo saliendo y acercándose a la siguiente clase. Katara, también, bajó la velocidad, quedando en su escritorio, nerviosamente haciendo estallar a más osos mucilaginosos cuando miró preocupada a Aang sobre la conversación de Suki y se esperanzó de que ella y Aang podrían terminar lo suyo.

Ella observó a Suki darle un beso maquinal de aire como se dispusieron a irse. Aang salió primero, despidiéndose de Sokka y como él pasó por el escritorio del maestro, el Sr. Roku, también tuvo la probabilidad de salir, pero tomó un segundo para advertirle a Aang.

—Recuerda la política nueva, Sr. Air—advirtió el maestro mientras salía del salón. Con eso, Aang recordó su encuentro con Katara unos minutos antes. Él volvió la mirada atrás despreocupadamente y sostuvo en alto su libro de Física en la dirección de Katara. Él la miró y se encogió de hombros, como si él le preguntara a Katara para que le dé una respuesta.

—¿Si serás mi pareja?—le preguntó Aang a Katara, apoyado levemente en la puerta.

Katara se echó a un último oso de goma en su boca, y como ella comenzó a caminar con Sokka adelante, como respuesta, ella accidentalmente succionó el caramelo, alojándolo en su garganta.

Ella comenzó a caminar más rápido para la puerta, Sokka se había quedado en la puerta, jugando con su teléfono. Ella empezó a hacer señales desesperadas con la mano, pero hubo un gentío tan grande alrededor de Aang tan pronto como él salió un momento en el corredor, él aun no la podía ver. Katara se esmeraba en hacer explotar en su boca al oso de goma a fin de que ella pudiera gritar su nombre. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral, Suki abruptamente cerró de golpe la puerta del aula en la cara de Katara.

Katara hizo un chasquido con los labios, accidentalmente alojando el caramelo aun más profundo en su aerolínea. Ella intentó sutilmente dar por ella misma el Heimlich, chisporroteando alrededor como un globo perdiendo aire. Ella vio como Sokka la miraba preocupado y trataba de sacarle el caramelo, pero Katara respiraba fuertemente y con dificultad mal ahora y el cuarto estaba completamente vacío. Solo ellos dos. Sokka empezó a gritar auxilio, desesperado, cargó en sus brazos a Katara y corrió a la enfermería.

Ella colocó su mano alrededor de su garganta y la otra en su pecho, tosiendo fuertemente.

Incapaz para respirar, ella desesperadamente intentó obtener la atención de Aang, mientras su hermano corría con ella en brazos. Sin embargo, Aang no la notó debido al gentío alrededor de él. Ella, ya sintiendo su cuerpo en la fría cama de la enfermería, con su hermano apretándole la mano, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos cuando sentía que le hacían todo tipo diferente de cosas para sacarle el osito de goma, pero después, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_¿Y…? ¿Qué tal? ¿Sus dudas ya se disiparon? Bueno, creo que aún no._

Katara ya se tragó la gomita, así que aquí empieza la historia! Espero que les haya resultado interesante, porque… ¿Toph gótica? ¿Katara desesperada por amor? ¿Suki la _malvada_? ¡Vamos! ¡Esto es un AU! ¡No una parodia! XD

Bueno, nos vemos en el otro cap!

Se despide: _Nie~_


	3. 2-Despertar

_**Ghost Girl**_

* * *

**Summary: **_¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible? _Pues Katara experimentará un suceso que la marcará de por vida. Enserio, lo más patético que te puede pasar en la vida es entrar en coma por culpa de un _osito de goma_, haciendo que no solo te crean _muerta_, sino que te sientas la olvidada _antes de eso_. Kataang AU.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Ghostgirl es de Tonya Hurley y ATLA de Mike y Bryan. Lástima que no me pertenezcan. .

**Nota: **Katara no está muerta, solo está en coma, y la llevaron a Muertología debido a que si no sobrevivía después de la operación, nunca despertaría y moriría. Así que le enseñaran a ser una muerta perfecta. Ahí, conoce a Piccolo Yue, una chica que murió al tropezar y tragarse su flauta en un desfile.

Las canciones, y _algunas _otras cosas del libro, las cambié. Para que quedaran con la historia.

¡Muchísimas gracias a **N**efertari **Q**ueen, **M**aidijunior, **E**milia-**R**omagna y a **k**atitabender por los reviews!

A algunas les contesté, pero pondré aquí lo que _en realidad_ quería escribir:

**N**efertari **Q**ueen; ¡Me alegro que quieras seguir leyendo la historia! ¡Enserio! ¿Pasarse en clase leyendo mi historia? ¡Qué honor! Jajajajaja. Disfruta este cap. Tus dudas quizás se disipen ;)

**M**aidijunior: ¿No crees que sería feo de mi parte hacer a Suki mala? Porque lo pensé bastante... tan tierna que es XD. con Toph... quería antes que ella fuera la que se ahogó, pero ya que Katara y ella son mejores amigas, y a Katara no lo queda NADA bien el gótico, preferí hacer un Kataang, siendo Katarita, nuestra ahogadita XD.

**E**milia-**R**omagna: ¿Enserio? Porque me la pasé todo el día pensando cómo sería Toph gótica, cuando me doy cuenta... Scarlet es la reina del sarcasmo... ¿Qué cambios haría? ¡Nada! Solo el nombre XD. ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado! Disfruta este ;)

**k**atitabender: ¡Pues actualizaré cada día para que disfrutes a lo máximo de esta historia! ¡No sabes cuanto me alegra que te guste! Pues, es mi primera historia centrada en Katara y Aang, y... espero te siga gustando. ¡Disfútalo! ;D

¡Disfruten! X3

* * *

_**Capitulo 2-Despertar**_

Un torbellino de pensamientos sobre Aang giraba de manera frenética en la mente de Katara cuando se despertó con el suave zumbido de los ventiladores que soplaban en las mesas de la enfermería. Muy despacio, abrió un ojo y luego el otro, y se percató de que a pesar de la intensidad con que lucía la luz blanca no le molestaba mirarla directamente.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y se incorporó hasta quedar medio tumbada, con el cuerpo apoyado sobre los codos. Observó donde estaba, en una cama blanca, cuarto blanco, paredes blancas… Katara bufó. La enfermería. Sintió que se mareaba un poco, pero lo achacó a la emoción de los acontecimientos.

—Genial, me pide que le eche una mano. _A mí_. ¿Y voy yo y que hago? Me desmayo —se reprochó.

Todos aquellos cambios por los que tanto había luchado, razonó Katara, no se habían transformado en quien ella era en realidad por dentro. ¿Qué era lo que decía Horacio? ¿Qué "podemos cambiar el cielo pero no nuestra naturaleza", o algo así? Tú eres tú y tu circunstancia. El triste hecho de que un poeta romano de hace dos mil años comprendiera mejor su vida que ella misma era… decepcionante, como mínimo. Y lo que era más raro todavía, ¿A qué santo se le ocurría pensar en eso precisamente en ese momento?

_¡Seguro que ha sido un bajón de azúcar!_, pensó recordando el sermón que le metió Sokka porque se le había olvidado de desayunar en su afán por no perder el autobús e incluso después, en el instituto, con tanto encontrón premeditado con Aang.

Katara volvió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba completamente sola. No le sorprendió, puesto que a decir verdad no esperaba que nadie la hubiese echado en falta. Volvió a mirar hacia todas partes buscando a su hermano, alzó una ceja al no encontrarlo. Qué raro. Luego, al bajar la mirada, comprobó que no estaba tan sola como pensaba. Allí estaba el Osito de Goma en frente de ella, inocente y sin vida, tan provocador como la muñeca parlante de aquel viejo episodio de _La dimensión desconocida_. No presentaba el típico color rojo opaco, sino ese rojo transparente que adquieren después de haberlos chupado un tiempo.

Permaneció mirando la gominola durante un buen rato, inexplicablemente recelosa de ella, se llevó la mano a la garganta y tosió. La tenía allí delante, en el suelo, pero todavía podía sentirla en la laringe.

—Esto sí que es… curioso—dijo Katara, perpleja por completo.

Justo cuando empezaba a recordar todo lo ocurrido, se oyó un anuncio por megáfono.

«Katara Water, preséntese por favor en la sala 1.313», requirió la voz apagada.

Reunió sus cosas y salió al pasillo desierto, cabe decir que de bastante buen humor.

Como esperaba que la acosaran con preguntas de camino a secretaría, casi le decepcionó comprobar que el aviso pasaba desapercibido, pero claro, todos estaban en clase, así que continuó como si nada. Se preguntaba una y otra vez el paradero de su hermano, bufó resignada. De seguro estaba en clases o _ayudando a Suki a meterle cuernos a Aang._ En vez de seguir pensando en eso, miró hacia los lados buscando esa dichosa sala.

_¿La sala 1.313?_, se preguntó. Todavía aturdida por los desencuentros con Aang y el osito de goma.

Al doblar una esquina y adentrarse en uno de los largos pasillos, una lectura del _Annabel Lee _de Edgar Allan Poe inundó el corredor desde una de las aulas del fondo.

Era su clase de Literatura de segunda hora, el lugar donde supuestamente debía estar ella, que ya había comenzado. Las palabras resonaron en el pasillo vacío, su eco rebotando contra los suelos recién encerados y pulidos del primer día de curso.

_Pero nuestro amor era más fuerte_

_Que el amor de nuestros mayores,_

_Que el de muchos más sabios que nosotros._

_Y ni los ángeles del Cielo, allá arriba,_

_Ni los demonios, en las profundidades del mar,_

_Podrán jamás desgajar mi alma_

_Del alma de la hermosa Annabel Lee._

Por alguna razón, parecía conocer el camino a la extraña sala, a pesar de no haber estado allí antes. Se vio arrastrada hasta una puerta sin numerar situada al fondo del pasillo.

Abrió, y se encontró con una escalera que descendía hasta una zona del sótano, que más que asustarla la desorientó. Mientras bajaba, vio las descascarilladas tuberías expuestas que recorrían el techo, sobre su cabeza, y el suelo de cemento a sus pies. Katara respiró hondo y se pinzó la nariz como medida preventiva, pensando que ya había aspirado suficiente contaminación por ese día en la pasarela.

—Qué horror—se dijo a sí misma con voz quejumbrosa, pinzándose la nariz. Sus pisadas golpeaban el suelo en silencio.

Las tuberías parecían brillar por la condensación de agua, pero, curiosamente, no goteaban y no olía a moho ni a humedad. Se retiró los dedos de la nariz para volver a tomar aire y enseguida se dio cuenta de que no había necesidad de seguir pinzándosela.

Mientras avanzaba por el estrecho corredor de tuberías, conductos de aire y cableado, vio una luz que iluminaba el camino y se detuvo. Era brillante, aunque pálida, como la luz de la luna. Parecía provenir de detrás de la vieja caldera, que estaba fría por encontrarse apagada. Se asomó y vio una habitación en una esquina. En el cristal de la puerta aparecía grabado el numero 1.313.

Katara empezaba a inquietarse, no tanto a causa de la siniestra oficina y la fría luz que de ella emanaba, sino más bien porque comenzaba a retrasarse en el horario que se había impuesto. Este pequeño rodeo estaba consumiendo buena parte del tiempo que había planeado destinar a "conocer" a Aang. Y aun así, sintió más curiosidad que irritación cuando cayó en la cuenta de a qué podía venir esto.

—¡Seguro que es aquí donde hay que inscribirse para las clases avanzadas! ¡Menudo día, las cosas no podrían salir mejor!—se dijo distraídamente mientras franqueaba la puerta y se dirigía al mostrador con la exuberancia de Sharpay Evans en _High School Musical_.

Lo primero que vio fue un viejo transistor y unos jarrones de flores marchitas que descansaban sobre una mesa. Lo primero que oyó fue la canción _Bring Me To Life _de Evanescence sonando a volumen muy bajo. No se sabía toda la letra, pero al escucharla en ese momento, flotando en el aire húmedo, en una habitación tan silenciosa, fría y vacía, le costó creer que hubiese llegado a ser todo un éxito. Incluso en los setenta.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors _  
_leading you down into my core _  
_where I've become so numb _  
_without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _  
_until you find it there and lead it back home* _

_Qué mal rollo_, pensó Katara mirando a su alrededor y haciendo tamborilear los dedos sobre el mostrador, con la esperanza de que alguien la oyera.

—Hola, eh, ¿me ha llamado alguien? ¡Soy Katara Water!—gritó por fin hacia el fondo de la oficina tratando de que alguien le hiciera caso.

Una secretaria con un moño medio deshecho y una blusa de encaje de cuello alto surgió como por encantamiento de debajo de la mesa.

—Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención gritar. No se me ha ocurrido mirar hacia abajo—.

—Ni a ti ni a nadie, cielo—ironizó la secretaria.

Sin mirarla a los ojos, la secretaria le tendió un portapapeles con un montón de hojas.

—Toma, rellena esto y no olvides…—la secretaria dejó la frase a medias y tiró de Katara hacia sí, como si fuera a darle un valiosísimo consejo—…devolverme el BOLÍGRAFO—.

El extraño proceder de la secretaria desconcertó a Katara, pero luego pensó que de haberse tratado de una "persona afable" no estaría encerrada en el sótano de un instituto, trabajando sola, prácticamente a oscuras.

Antes de que Katara tuviera tiempo de formular su primera pregunta, la secretaria cerró la ventanilla de golpe. Katara ordenó las hojas en el portapapeles y fue a sentarse junto a una chica de largos cabellos blancos ataviada con un vestido de volados hasta la mitad de los muslos celeste cielo. Katara habría jurado que la chica no estaba allí cuando entró, pero se había sentido tan preocupada en ese momento que ahora no podía estar segura del todo.

Se puso a revolver entre los papeles un momento y luego se volvió e intentó contactar visualmente con ella, aunque sin éxito.

—Hola. Soy Katara—dijo a modo de tentativa, ofreciéndole la mano. Pero… nada.

La chica pareció hacer oídos sordos, o al menos desinteresados, ante el saludo y continuó mirando hacia abajo, con la nariz pegada a su libro. Katara estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que la trataran con desdén, no obstante ¿También iba a hacerlo una chica _nueva_? ¿Es que las cosas iban peor de lo que imaginaba?

Decidió echarle arrojo y extendió su mano aún más, pero la chica prosiguió con la lectura sin prestar la menor atención a la muestra de bienvenida de Katara Water.

Katara pensó que quizá conociese ya a alguien en el instituto. Tal vez se había incorporado en verano y ese "alguien" le había hablado de Katara. No, no podía ser; no le cabía en la cabeza que alguien hablara de ella en verano, ni siquiera para hablar mal.

Un débil silbido sacó a Katara de su ensoñación. Sonaba como un solista de flauta ensayando en la sala de música. Katara miró a su alrededor incapaz de adivinar de dónde provenía el sonido. Se metió un dedo en la oreja y lo hizo girar, para ver si así cesaba. Pero no lo hizo, de modo que trató de ignorarlo con todas sus fuerzas, concentrando de nuevo toda su atención en los formularios. En lo alto de la primera página se podía leer "Nuevo alumno".

—¡Ah, así que sí voy a poder apuntarme a clases avanzadas para el curso que viene!—anunció orgullosa en voz alta, deseando poder impresionar de ese modo a la chica.

Tan entusiasmada estaba, que empezó a rellenar los formularios a toda prisa, sin apenas leer las preguntas.

Mientras sus finos dedos se deslizaban a la velocidad de la luz sobre las preguntas, empezó a sentir un recelo creciente al leerlas en alto:

—Nombre y apellidos, fecha de nacimiento, lugar de nacimiento, sexo… ¿Sexo?... ¡Sí, por favor!—dijo en voz alta, tratando una vez más de llamar la atención de la chica, aunque infructuosamente— ¿Donante de órganos?—leyó Katara, ya no tan ligera—.

Vaya, pues sí que lo quieren saber todo.

Continuó rellenando el formulario lo mejor que pudo hasta que llegó al final de la hoja, lo que coincidió también con el límite de su paciencia. En la última casilla se podía leer "C. M.".

—¿C. M.?—dijo en voz alta Katara, completamente fuera de sus casillas— ¿Cobro en metálico? ¿Y por qué voy a tener que pagar por las clases avanzadas? Esto es un instituto público—.

Dejó la casilla en blanco y entregó los formularios y el bolígrafo a la secretaria, quien su vez le hizo entrega de una etiqueta con el nombre de Katara prendida de una diminuta goma elástica.

—Aquí tienes tu identificación—le espetó la secretaria.

—Ah, gracias—contestó Katara, no muy segura de por qué necesitaba una nueva identificación, aunque demasiado intimidada para preguntar.

Tiró de la etiqueta para liberarla de la garra fría y tenaz de la secretaria y se la puso en la muñeca. Le apretaba muchísimo, pero se la dejó puesta y no dijo nada.

La secretaria estampó los formularios de Katara con un sello de "entrada" y a continuación se aproximó a un archivador de acero inoxidable de grandes dimensiones.

—Muy bien. Otra cosa… Necesito que me confirmes…—hizo una pausa, se volvió y con indiferencia abrió un enorme cajón—…que ésta eres tú, y que pongas aquí tus iniciales—.

Katara se quedó paralizada. No podía creer lo que veía. Allí estaba. Su cuerpo, mudo y gris y ataviado aún con la ropa del primer día de curso, yacía inmóvil sobre la camilla de metal ante sus propios ojos. Quiso desmayarse, pero estaba petrificada.

Por vez primera sintió el frío de la habitación recorrer su piel. Se cogió de la muñeca y apretó los dedos buscándose el pulso. Nada. Se llevó las palmas al pecho tratando de sentir su corazón, que para entonces debería de estar desbocado. Pero no detectó latido alguno. Aterrada y temblando, se acercó al cadáver y lo tocó cautelosamente con un dedo en ambas piernas, aguardando una reacción. Pero nada tampoco. Y la última gota: un paquete abierto de ositos de goma sobresalía de su bolsillo, y el culpable, el asesino, aparecía en una bolsa de zip prendida a su pecho. No se trataba de un truco. ¡Era ella!

—C. M. Causa de la muerte—la instruyó la secretaria señalando la gominola y esbozando una sonrisita. No, ella no podía estar muerta, ¡simplemente no podía!

Katara retrocedió tratando de alejarse del cuerpo, tropezó y golpeó un enorme ventilador eléctrico de metal que había sobre la mesa. Éste se precipitó sobre su antebrazo y le atrapó la mano entre las hojas.

Observó impotente cómo, uno a uno, sus dedos eran seccionados justo a la altura de los nudillos por las guadañas giratorias. Sus falanges salieron despedidas en todas direcciones, salpicando la habitación. Apretó los ojos y esperó a que la vencieran el dolor y la nauseabunda calidez de la sangre al brotar. Pero no ocurrió.

Desconcertada, hizo acopio de valor y, abriendo los ojos muy despacio, miró. Su mano, que debiera de haber estado destrozada, mutilada y despedazada, aparecía completamente intacta. La levantó y la contempló del derecho y del revés, hipnotizada.

La chica de la sala de espera se aproximó a Katara en el instante en que ésta trataba con desesperación de asimilar la realidad de aquel momento surrealista.

—Nada puede hacerte daño nunca más—dijo la chica con indiferencia—Soy Yue… Y tú, bueno, tú…—dijo Yue mientras se agachaba para ayudar a Katara a levantarse.

—No, por favor, no lo digas…—suplicó Katara.

—…estás muerta—le susurró Yue a Katara directamente al oído.

Sus palabras surcaron el oído de Katara y se internaron en su mente como una violenta ráfaga de viento gélido, y con ella, la neblina del olvido comenzó a disiparse.

Al mirar entonces a su alrededor fue como si alguien hubiese pulsado el botón de "retroceso" de su día. Todo se le apareció bajo otra perspectiva, casi como la de una tercera persona, y pudo percatarse de detalles que antes le pasaron desapercibidos.

Todo era tan obvio. La llamada por megafonía, el frío sótano, la sala de espera. Miró a su alrededor y empezó a fijarse en cosas en las que antes no había reparado, como la coloración anormalmente violácea de las uñas de la secretaria, las cámaras de depósito de la parte de atrás, las lámparas de exploración. Y, cómo no, el osito de goma.

Katara gritó con tantas ganas que de su boca no emanó sonido alguno. Fue un grito de otro mundo, un grito que sólo podía estar motivado por el terror en estado puro.

El eco de las palabras "estas muerta" retumbaba en su mente y sacudía su alma cuando salió despavorida de la sala y se precipitó escaleras arriba. Era mentira, era todo una mentira, una pesadilla, una ilusión creada para atormentarla y castigarla por su soledad. Sí, eso debía ser. No podía dejar a su hermano solo, a _su _Aang, ¡a su nueva vida en el instituto! Ella descubriría qué fue lo que pasó, y lo haría deprisa, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

*¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas? /Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido /en una persona tan insensible /Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar /Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta a casa. (_Esa asombrosa canción la puso en un fic Nefertari Queen, El ABC Kataang. Pasen a verlo si no lo han hecho, ¡está genial! Yo ya públicaré el segundo cap de mi ABC_)

_¿Y qué tal? ¿Interesante? ¿No?_ Nah bueno, mi idea era ambientar la equivocación de Katara al ir a inscribirse a esa clase. Para mí que quedó claro de que están haciéndole creer que morirá, o que ya murió, así de simple. Ya verán… Muajajajajajajaja! (risa malévola mal hecha) Muajajajajaja!(?)

Lo único que adelantaré es que el siguiente cap se trata de la opinión de Sokka hacia la inconsciencia de Katara, la cirugía, el Baile de Otoño y sus clases.

¡Nos veremos en el próximo cap! Se despide: _Nieeee~_


	4. 3-Esto nunca había pasado

_**Ghost Girl**_

* * *

**Summary: **_¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible? _Pues Katara experimentará un suceso que la marcará de por vida. Enserio, lo más patético que te puede pasar en la vida es entrar en coma por culpa de un _osito de goma_, haciendo que no solo te crean _muerta_, sino que te sientas la olvidada _antes de eso_. Kataang AU.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Ghostgirl es de Tonya Hurley y ATLA de Mike y Bryan. Lástima que no me pertenezcan. .

**Nota: **(_Argh, hasta yo me fastidio con estas notas(?)_) ¡Hola al mundo entero! Este es un capítulo que no está en el libro, y nuevo para mí adaptación. Contiene algunas cosas de otros caps del libro original, tal vez hasta unos caps… Pero se trata de Sokka, Aang, Suki y Toph, el coma de Katara y el Baile de Otoño.

Nuevamente, gracias a **N**efertari **Q**ueen, **k**atitabender, **E**milia-**R**omagna, **F**an**K**ataang**1**00 y a **M**aidijunior por sus reviews, aquí respondidos:

**N**efertari **Q**ueen: En este cap, comentaré MEJOR de uno de tus fics ;) (no te diré, para que te emociones). ¡Y gracias por decir eso! Hasta a mí me gusta como escribo, pero tu escritura me gusta más, es más interesante y expresiva :D

**E**milia-**R**omagna: Ay sí, ¿verdad? xD Nuestra Tophie parece hermana de Scarlet xD Me alegro de que te haya gustado, es un halago, ¡si eres linda! Gachas :3

**F**an**K**ataang100: ¡Gracias! He aquí la actualización, espero te guste, linda. ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer esto! :D

**M**aidijunior: Pienso lo mismo. Hasta admito, sinceramente, que desde que la vi por primera vez, no me cayó bien. Antes de hacer este fic realidad, le di una vuelta completa a mi casa caminando y pensando: Pero, ¿Qué pareja sería? ¿Katara o Toph para Charlotte? ¿Aang o Sokka los populares? ¿Quién sería la malvada? Hasta que veo Avatar online y me aparece Suki. Se me prende el foquito y empiezo a escribir xD ¡Me encanta que te haya gustado, May! Disfruta la lectura ;)

Este cap, es una regalito para todas :333

* * *

_**Capítulo 3-Esto nunca había pasado.**_

Sokka se encontraba durmiendo en la enfermería del instituto, sosteniendo delicadamente la mano de su moribunda hermana. La enfermera llegó y lo despertó abruptamente, comunicándole que se fuera.

Aún negándose, tuvo que salir, pero prometiendo que volvería.

Se dirigía al salón antes poblado para buscar su mochila, cuando entró y vio una marca de muerto en el piso, figurando el cuerpo de su hermana. Hirvió en rabia y tomó bruscamente su mochila, saliendo de ahí.

Se repetía una y otra vez: _¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso? ¡Sigue viva! ¡Por el amor de dios!__. _colérico. Aún murmurando palabras inentendibles, no se dio cuenta de Suki, la cual se detuvo en frente de él, con Las Mengs a sus costados.

—Hola, Sokka—le saludó Suki coquetamente, abriéndose los botones de la camisa discretamente. Sokka se detuvo y la miró.

—Hola—le devolvió seco. Suki se impacientó.

—¡¿Qué te ha estado pasando conmigo?! ¡No me hablas, no me besas, no me visitas a mi casa! ¿Es acaso que te gusta otra? ¡¿Es eso?!—Le gritó Suki iracunda. Sokka bufó.

—¡Oye, contéstame!—Suki le tomó del hombro, pero él le apartó la mano furioso.

—¡CALLATE Y DÉJAME SOLO! ¡¿NO VES QUE MI HEMANA ESTÁ MAL?!—Suki se apartó de él enojada, emitió un '¡hm!' y se fue meciendo sus caderas sensualmente. Las Mengs se fueron tras ella, riéndose.

Sokka se dirigió a su taquilla, la cual quedaba al lado de la hermana de Suki, Toph, y a su izquierda, la de Aang.

Él se había puesto en el medio de esas taquillas, y nunca se había encontrado con Toph.

Ésta, estaba llegando a su taquilla buscando algo en su bolso, se detuvo y la abrió. Sokka la notó y cortésmente, la quiso saludar.

—Ehhhh… Hola—Toph no le prestó atención. Él alzó una ceja—Oye, ehmmm… ¿Estás ahí?—.

Observó cómo Toph tomaba su IPod color _vintage_ y cambiaba la canción. _Claro, música, Daaahhh_. Suavemente, agitó su mano en frente de Toph, llamándole la atención. Toph se quitó los audífonos mirándolo raro. Sokka se sobresaltó. _Nunca le vi el color de ojos… Suki los tiene marrones, pero ella los tiene verdes…_

—¿Qué quieres?—Le preguntó una reacia Toph. Sokka se rió nervioso y miró lo reproducido en el IPod de Toph, _What you Want _de_ Evanescence._

—¿Te gusta _Evanescence_?—Desvió Sokka. Toph parpadeó y miró su IPod, luego asintió—¿_What you Want_? ¿Estás loca? ¡Está para morirse esa canción! ¡Es asombrosa! La tengo en mi lista de reproducción—.

Cuando Sokka se disponía a sacar su IPod, Toph lo detuvo.

—¿No eres tú… el que le ayuda a mi hermana a montarle cuernos al calvo?—Preguntó Toph interesada. Sokka bufó.

—Eso se acabará y pronto. ¡Estoy harto de ella! ¡Siempre con lo mismo!—Sokka se colocó en una pose estilo _sifrina_ para imitar mejor a Suki—Visítame y hagamos esto, bésame y esto, quítame la blusa de _Louis Vutton_ para esto, bla, bla, bla—Toph se rió.

—No, es así—Toph se quitó su cola de caballo haciendo que cayera una cascada de cabello color carbón, Sokka la miró—Ay, miren, soy Suki Bei Fong, la _anoréxica más despampanantemente ridícula_ que Hawthorne High pueda tener. ¿No ven mis horrendos pechos llenos de _silicón_? ¿Tampoco ven mi _desnutrida y con verrugas _cara? ¿Ni siquiera ven ni un poquito mi _gigantesco y deformado trasero_? Porque si es así, ¡me tragaré millones y millones de _grasas trans_ al día para morir de _bulimia_!—Sokka rompió en carcajadas por la impresionante imitación. Toph se masajeó las sienes riéndose.

—Sin duda eres su hermanita. ¿Toph, cierto?—Ésta asintió—Realmente pensé que no llamabas la atención, porque nunca te noté. Lo siento—.

—Gracias por no notarme, siempre lo deseé—dijo sarcásticamente.

—¿Qué tanto odias a tu hermana?—preguntó curioso. Toph espetó:

—¿Odiarla? ¿Enserio? ¡Cuando ocurre un maldito momento de muerte súbita es el único maldito momento en el cual es tierna conmigo! Pero claaaaro, se cree el angelito cuando mi papá está ahí, sino, quiere atarme de un poste—.

Sokka se rió. Esta chica sí que se sabe expresar.

—Yo le cortaría las piernas para que al fin deje de caminar como si no tuviera caderas—.

—Definitivo, Toph—.

Se quedaron así unos minutos. Hasta que Toph continuó con su quehacer y Sokka se quedó callado, cerrando su taquilla. Después de varios segundos, el decidió romper el silencio.

—Oye… Toph, ¿Irás al Baile de Otoño?—pregunta Sokka recostándose en su taquilla, con las manos en los bolsillos. Toph lo miró como si fuese un bicho raro.

—¿Ir a esa estupidez? ¿Estás bromeando? Eso es cosa de Suki. No iría ni aunque me obligaran, además, ir a ese cursi baile es la estupidez más grande que Suki puede cometer. Y eso que las estupideces que comete son peores, como operarse las tetas—dice Toph guardando unos libros en su taquilla, indiferente. Sokka abre sus ojos como platos al escuchar lo último que dijo Toph.

—¿Se operó? ¿Cuántas veces?—vuelve a preguntar Sokka curioso. Toph sopla su flequillo.

—El trasero, dizque era muy pequeño; Las tetas, dizque eran pequeñas, se hizo lipos de cadera, cuello, piernas, glúteos… y la lista sigue—Toph cerró de golpe la taquilla, con rabia—Estoy harta de que haga que papá gaste tanto en estupideces, puras estupideces que ella no comprende. Lo que pasa es que tiene miedo de ponerse anoréxica por tanta dieta, así que como toda tonta, le pide a "papi casi rico" que le pague las desgraciadamente-exitosas-operaciones—ésta bufa, recostándose en su taquilla, echando para atrás su cabeza y exponiendo su blanco cuello. Sokka la observó detenidamente. _Pobre, tener una hermana así es causa de numerosos suicidios y homicidios. _

Toph suspira.—_Y lo peor… es que Suki no tiene cerebro ni para alimentar a un ave._

Antes de que Sokka le preguntara otra cosa, llegó Aang buscando su taquilla. Al verse los dos, se saludan amistosamente. Toph abre un ojo para ver a Aang, preguntándose mentalmente el porqué de esa amistad que tiene con Sokka. _Raros._ Ésta resopló y se dispuso a irse, tomando su IPod y buscando una canción. Cuando Sokka la nota y antes de irse, la toma de la muñeca, impidiendo su salida.

Toph lo mira dudosa.—_¿Eh?_

—Quédate—le susurra Sokka. Ésta hizo un puchero—Ey, Aang. ¿Conoces a Toph?—Aang saca un libro de su taquilla y luego lo mira curioso.

—¿Toph? Creo que me suena. ¿Me recuerdas?—pregunta Aang amable.

—La hermana de tu novia, tontis—Sokka hace una mueca como diciendo 'Dah, ósea, ¡Dah!'. Aang se ríe contento y ve a su cuñada, la cual tiene un puchero visible en la cara, aunque le tape la capucha de su chaqueta.

—Hola, un gusto. No hemos tenido tiempo de conocernos, ¿eh? Soy Aang. ¿No te ha hablado de mi tu hermana?—saludó amistosamente. Toph deshizo su puchero y lo miró buscando defectos tanto físicos como mentales. Ella resopló y movió la mano en saludo. Aang se río alegre—¡Es un gusto, Toph! ¡Jajajajaja! He oído mucho de ti, por eso me sonaba tu nombre. Lamento no haberte reconocido, pero tu hermana no habla mucho de ti que digamos… pero ya sabes como es. Jajajajaja… espero seamos buenos amigos, o cuñados. Como más te guste—sonríe infantilmente Aang, contento de iniciar otra amistad. Lo de la popularidad casi no le permite establecer nuevas amistades debido a tantas admiradoras y locas buscando separarlo de Suki. Eso cansa, para él y para Sokka.

Lo que él no sabe es que su mejor amigo lo está traicionando con su novia. Pero Sokka sabe que aunque se lo diga no se pondrá tan enojado, porque a Aang, lo consideran el más alegre de todo Hawtorne High. Sonríe y sonríe a pesar de tanto cansancio con la popularidad y las clases. Sokka lo admiraba por eso, Aang mostraba la felicidad de la mejor manera y en los mejores momentos (hasta en los peores). Eran amigos desde kínder, y nunca se rompería esa amistad por una chica. Así lo dijeron cuando Aang se empató con Suki.—_Solo espero, que esa… no lo arruine._

De pronto suena un teléfono. Aang ríe apenado rascándose la nuca, luego empieza a buscar en sus bolsillos el aparato.

—Discúlpenme… no lo puse en vibrador…—decía Aang sacando su celular. Sokka y Toph resoplan.

—Apuesto 10 dólares a que es Suki—dice Sokka recostándose de nuevo en su taquilla, mirando a un Aang tecleando en su celular. Toph sopla su flequillo y de sus bolsillos saca 20 dólares.

—Yo apuesto a que Suki está enojada—dice. Sokka le paga a Toph con sus 10.

—Toma, sí que lo está—el suspira—Me la encontré al salir del salón de física, estaba molesta. Y juro que si Aang sale vivo de esto, le pago una fortuna—.

Toph se echó a reír. Aang sonrió.

—Ustedes si son malos—el les muestra la pantalla del teléfono—.

_De: Suki_

_q krees q ests hciendo cn mi hermana? Mi hermana! x dios, Aang Air! Ven aqi a la cafetería ia mismo! No vez q ella pued matart? O convrtirt en un zombie gótico q te chupara el cerebro? Su maldito rock o cm se iame te volverá loko!_

_Recibido hace 2 minutos._

—Y está muy, muy enojada—ríe. Sokka y Toph ruedan los ojos.

—Ella y sus dramas, es tan loca con k—dice Toph imitando el estilo de escribir de Suki. Aang rueda los ojos y se dispone a responderle a su novia. Cuando éste termina, recibe una llamada de Suki antes de ver el entregado.

—¿Aló?—dice Aang ignorando las risas de Toph y Sokka.

—_¡No hay persona más extraña que tú!_—dice Suki al otro lado de la línea, harta de que su novio sea tan paciente y normal. Más no 'normal' para ella. Aang suspira.

—Si todos fuéramos iguales…—Suki se dedicó a resoplar.

—_Ya sé, ya sé. ¡Si todos fuéramos iguales el mundo sería aburrido! ¡Ya sé! ¡Lo dices todo el tiempo! Amor, eso jode. Y mucho—_reprochó. Aang dio su último suspiro.

—Si te jodo tanto, ¿Porqué no terminas conmigo?—preguntó. Se escuchó un silencio sepulcral desde la otra línea. Toph y Sokka emitieron unos 'Uhhhhhh' provocadores. Aang había dado en el blanco.

Y lo hizo, jodidamente bien.

—_Eh, eh, ¡Como sea! Si no vienes a la cafetería ahora mismo, me verás muy fea enojada, y sabes que odio verme fea. ¡Lo sabes!_—Aang colgó.

—Bueno, parece que Suki está en una disputa emocional—dice Aang guardando su teléfono—¿Qué les parece si los invito a comer? Así charlamos más—finaliza él animado, dirigiéndose a la cafetería con Toph y Sokka.

* * *

—¿Y este quien se cree? ¡Es _mi_ novio! ¡No _debería _tratarme así!—se queja Suki, mirando la pantalla de su teléfono—No sabe con quién está tratando—.

Las Meng suspiran.

—Debe ser que se encontró con… la _rara_ de tu hermana—comenta Meng Thomas, pensante—.

Meng Anderson asiente, sorbiendo un poco de su _Coca-cola Light_:—Cierto. Además, de segurito se encontró con tu amante—ésta ríe. Suki se exalta de repente.

Las Mengs miran a Suki y luego a ellas.

—¡No puede ser! ¡_Mi _Sokka se tuvo que haber encontrado con la _cortavenas_! Chicas, debemos ir a buscarlo, ella de seguro se adelantó mostrándole formas para el suicidio—dice Suki asustada, abriéndose los botones restantes de su blusa para darse fresco.

—Cálmate, que se te corre el maquillaje—le dice Meng Thomas, tendiéndole la cartera de cosméticos de Meng Anderson. Suki se la arrebató de un tirón y escarba buscando la base o compacto. Al encontrarlo, se lo pone desesperadamente, revisando con el espejito si no tiene arrugas, marcas o maquillaje escurrido. Cierra de golpe el compacto aliviada de tener su cara perfecta, sonriendo coquetamente.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?—pregunta Meng Anderson, luego notando que llegaba Aang seguido de Toph y Sokka. Ésta escupió su bebida—¡Mira hacia allá! ¡Es una catástrofe!—Meng Anderson los señala desesperada hacia esa dirección, causando que a Suki le den ganas de llorar y abalanzarse como tigresa hacia su hermana para matarla.

Meng Thomas la detiene:—Tranquila. Mejor espiémoslos, así veremos si tus dos novios salen vivos—dice. Suki aprieta sus puños con fuerza, haciendo que sus uñas se rompan.

—Si es que ella sale viva—dice Suki—¡Me rompí una uña! ¡Llamen al 911! ¡Ay!—

* * *

Ya sentados en una mesa alejados de Suki, Aang, Sokka y Toph se disponen a charlar, mientras comen bocadillos.

Mientras hablaban, resuena en los altavoces un anuncio: _Atención estudiantes, los que desean asistir al Baile de Otoño, y sus calificaciones no son buenas, les recomendamos buscar tutores, porque necesitarán por lo menos un promedio de C o más para asistir. Que tengan un buen día. _

Aang recuerda de repente a su casi-compañera Katara. También recordando como nunca la pudo asignar su compañera. Preocupándose de sobremanera, decide preguntarle al hermano de ella, Sokka.

—¿Y tu hermana? No la he visto desde la clase de física… era mi… casi-compañera…—pregunta un desanimado Aang. Toph traga su reciente pastelillo y se dispone a prestar atención.

Sokka baja la cabeza.

—Ella… bueno…—Toph interrumpió.

—¡Sí! La que me miraba como si fuera lo más asombroso del mundo—dice esta resoplando y bebiendo su jugo. Aang suspira.

—¿Le sucedió algo?—dice Aang con un notable dejo de preocupación en su voz. Sokka lo mira deprimido.

—Ella se ahogó… ahora está en la enfermería, la _cosa_ esa se le atoró en la laringe y no sé porqué…—anuncia Sokka a punto de llorar. Aang y Toph se miran entristecidos.

—Soy mala persona—agrega Toph, apretando con tal fuerza su envase de jugo que el líquido que quedaba se derramó por debajo. Sokka la miró.

—¿Por qué dices eso? No hiciste nada como para provocarlo… fui yo el que no le sacó esa porquería…—se culpa Sokka. Toph se tapa los ojos avergonzada.

—La miré mal. Eso hice. Hice que se asustara y ahora tengo unas raras ganas de ir a la enfermería y disculparme…—culmina Toph mirando su regazo apenada. Sokka muestra una pequeña sonrisa al verla roja.

En cuanto a Aang, él se encontraba realmente peor que Toph. Sentía que su mente se nublaba y le dolía el pecho, como si Katara le hubiera clavado un cuchillo ahí. _No puede ser… ¡Esto no puede ser! ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? No sé porqué… pero me siento horrible, iba a ser mi compañera, y ella me llamaba la atención, quería saber más sobre ella. Quería conocerla… y ahora el mundo me la arrebataba como hizo con mi mamá… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Apenas y sé quien es… pero me da la impresión… de haberla conocido antes… Necesito ir a verla, saber lo que le pasó. Sí, eso haré. Y por ella, iré al Baile, por ella. _Aang, con paso decidido, se dirige a Sokka.

El tenía que saberlo.

No saberlo le jodía de sobremanera.

Debía saberlo.

—¿Y sabes con qué se ahogó, exactamente?—le pregunta Aang, tomando nota mental de comprarle chocolate, flores y globos al verla.

Sokka suspiró:—Con un osito de goma—.

Aang abrió los ojos sorprendido, recargándose en su asiento con los ojos en ningún punto fijo. Toph le escupe a Sokka su segundo jugo.

—Ewwww… Toph—se queja.

—¡¿Con esa mierda se ahogó?! ¡No puede ser posible…! Espera, si puede. ¡Pero es demasiado estúpido! ¿Al menos la viste haciendo algo, antes de ahogarse?—dice Toph, asombrada.

—Estaba corriendo, queriendo alcanzarte—le dice Sokka a Aang. Éste último lo mira—Y luego Suki le cerró la puerta de un portazo en la cara haciendo que Katara se empezara a mover como ave, aleteando como loca—diciendo esto, Sokka hacia muecas y movimientos graciosos imitando a Katara. Toph bufó.

—Suki, siempre tan dulce. Arrrggghhh, ahora por su culpa terminaremos todos muertos, antes del fin de mundo. No, espera, ella causará el fin del mundo—agrega Toph masajeándose las sienes.

Sokka no pudo evitar sacar una risita. Ella sabía eliminar la _tensión_ del ambiente. Y lo hacía _perfectamente_ bien.

—Ósea que, ¿Suki fue la culpable?—preguntó Aang saliendo de su trance. Toph y Sokka asintieron.

—Viejo, ella no es buena para ti—Sokka le da unas palmadas en el hombro, como consolándolo—Y… ¿la amas?—Aang lo mira, dudoso.

Sokka sabía, sentía, y admitía que lo único que le gustaba a su amigo de Suki era su increíble _belleza artificial_. Es más, Aang no mostraba nunca la sonrisita de tonto enamorado, mostraba la sonrisa alegre. Esa sonrisa la cual le demuestra a Sokka, que Aang solo la tiene porque le gusta el exterior de Suki, debido que su verdadero interior _nunca_ lo pudo conocer. Así que Aang _ignora_ eso.

A veces, Sokka cree que Aang se queda con Suki por la popularidad, debido a que si termina con ella, miles de chicas alocadas lo violarán, destrozarán, matarán, le saltarán encima y le arrancarán las extremidades para tenerlo de colección. Y eso, aterraba de sobremanera a Sokka.

Y a Aang.

El cual sí quería a Suki por eso. Pero también por una razón _desconocida_.

La cual ni el propio _Albert Einstein_ podría descubrir.

—Yo… eh… no sé… ehh… tal vez… ahmm… ¿P-Por qué la p-pregunta?—aclaró nervioso Aang, sudando frío. Sokka sonrió.

—Si tu _amada_ novia, te pusiera los _cuernos_ con tu _Best Friend Forever_, y él, alocado por su _belleza artificial_, la ayudara. ¿Cómo te pondrías?—dice Toph, escuchando el silencio—Es una maldita pregunta capciosa—.

Aang, sonriendo un poco, lo meditó.

—Si mi amigo, se sintiera _realmente_ mal por hacerlo, y enserio aprecia nuestra amistad… lo perdonaría—dijo Aang, describiendo a Sokka.

Sokka le puso carita de borrego a Toph, agradecido.

—Perdón… _Best Friend Forever_—le dice Sokka a Aang, apenado—Es que… estaba solterito—Aang sonrió.

—No importa, todos cometemos errores… pero eso no impide que evitemos caer en la tentación, ¿cierto?—ríe Aang, contagiando a Sokka.

—¡Cierto!—Los dos hicieron con las manos su saludo especial, haciendo reír a Toph. Se abrazaron y lloraron como nenitas.

Toph se comió una papa frita, risueña.—_Mejor alivio un poco más esto._

—Y bien… ¿Ustedes, par de tarados, irán a ese dichoso Baile?—pregunta Toph, entre su tercera bebida. Aang la mira. _¿No le provoca ir al baño?_

Sokka responde:—Yo estoy malito en física. Creo que tomaré una linda tutoría, con una linda tutorita—ríe. Aang suspira.

—Yo ando peor. El profesor Roku me amenazó, serenamente, que si no sacaba por lo menos una C, me echarían del equipo—anunció Aang, deprimido—Además, Gyatso no estaría muy orgulloso que digamos—.

Gyatso era el mejor amigo de Aang. Su mentor, padre adoptivo y compañero desde que era pequeño. Aang lo adoraba, admiraba y amaba mucho. Y él también.

La madre de Aang, se había casado con Gyatso después de morir el padre de Aang un día después de nacer él. Ésta, destrozada, se enamoró de Gyatso y se casaron. Pero ella murió en un accidente automovilístico, entristeciendo de sobremanera a Aang, y conforme pasaban los años, fortaleciendo el lazo que tenía Gyatso con él. Volviéndolos inseparables. Sokka siempre los visitaba, y Gyatso se encariño bastante con él, sirviéndole té y enseñándole trucos para el ajedrez.

Gyatso le enseñó todo lo que sabe a Aang. Deportes, meditación (Gyatso amaba meditar). Y comentaba, que la meditación era la mejor manera para despejar dudas, pensar, estudiar y solucionar problemas.

Aang, con ayuda de Gyatso, logró convertirse en un gran atleta (también Sokka). Pero en los estudios, Aang era pésimo. Especialmente en física.

Especialmente con el Sr Roku.

—¿Y quién era tu compañera? ¿El anciano no te asignó a una?—preguntó curioso Sokka.

—Tu hermana—comentó entristecido—Y eso que me llamaba la atención. Sabes que me encanta hacer amigos—dice. Sokka se deprimió.

Toph se dio una palmada en la frente. _Genial, solo logré devolver la tensión. Mierda._

—Si quieren puedo ser su tutora. Estoy con un promedio aceptable—aclaró Toph. Mirándolos mientras bebía agua. Sokka y Aang le devolvieron la mirada, pero con alegría.

—¿Harías eso por nosotros?—dice Aang.

—¿Y por mi hermana?—le siguió Sokka.

Toph se río.

—Claro. Además, me muero por ver la cara de mi _prostituta_ hermanita. Se arrancará las uñas cuando lo sepa—ríe.

Sokka se levanta y la abraza.—¡Gracias! Quiero sacar buenas notas para Kat—le dice. Toph se sonroja furiosamente. Luego se separa de él bruscamente, tirándolo al suelo.

—No me toques—amenaza. Sokka se levanta y asiente intimidado.

Aang suspira.—Oye, enserio. Muchas gracias. Me quitaste un peso de encima—.

Toph chasquea la lengua.

—Ey, Sokka. ¿Puedo visitar a tu hermana?—pregunta.

Sokka sonríe:—Claro, amigo. Vamos—él se detiene—Toph, ¿quieres venir?—ésta niega apenada.

—No gracias. Creo que me llaman del periódico escolar, los veo luego—ella se aleja. Aang sonríe.

—¡Hasta pronto!—.

—Vamos—se lo arrastra Sokka.

Al llegar a la enfermería, Aang ya tenía un chocolate para Katara, demostrándole que quiere ser su amigo.

Se acerca a ella y la observa detenidamente. Se encontraba inconsciente, pálida, con los labios resecos y su cabello, antes castaño, sin brillo ni vida. Sokka le tomó la mano.

—Hola, pececita—le dice, haciendo mención de su apodo—¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, pues traje a un amigo que se moría por conocerte. Jajaja… parece que ahora todo está al revés, ¿no?—le acaricia la mano, observando su palidez.

Aang se mete las manos en los bolsillos, entristecido.

—H-hola... K-Katara… es un gusto conocerte. ¿Sabes? Cuando te vi en la clase de física, me llamaste la atención con tus ojos. Nunca vi color tan azul y quería conocerte, por eso no me quejé cuando me asignaron tu compañero. Lástima que nunca oí tu respuesta ante eso, porque me hubiera encantado. E-Espero nos llevemos bien, porque… adoro… hacer… amigos…—declaró, con un nudo en la garganta. Le partía el corazón verla tan quieta, hasta se le destrozaba al verle un bulto en el cuello. _El caramelo…_

—Disculpa, Sokka. ¿Le quitarán eso?—señala Aang. Sokka lo mira, pero antes de contestar entra la enfermera.

—¿Tu eres el hermano de la señorita, cierto?—él asiente—El director me acaba de decir que llevaremos a tu hermana al hospital, necesitamos recurrir a una cirugía, si no queremos que pierda el poco oxígeno que le queda—anuncia, reseca.

Sokka y Aang se miran, tristes.

—Pero… ¿eso no me costaría mucho?—dice el moreno.

—Me temo que sí—responde la enfermera.

De pronto, al ver a su amigo triste, a Aang se le ocurre una idea. _Por tu amistad, Katara._

—¿Qué tal si yo pago la cirugía?—agrega Aang, entusiasmado.

Sokka niega con la cabeza:—No Aang, no podría…—.

—Déjame hacerlo. Mi mamá me dejó todo su dinero. Soy rico, por así decir—Aang se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias—dice Sokka, a punto de llorar. Aang sonríe.

—Bueno, retírense a sus clases, por favor. Nosotros llevaremos a la señorita al hospital. ¿Me dejaría su número, señor?—pidió la enfermera. Sokka buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró un arrugado papel, Aang le tendió un bolígrafo y Sokka escribió su número telefónico en el papelito, entregándoselo a la enfermera.

—Gracias, lo comunicaremos para que vaya al hospital—la enfermera los sacó del lugar y ellos se miraron.

Suspiraron y se dirigieron a sus clases.

_Tranquila hermanita, te prometo que estarás bien…_—pensaba Sokka.

Mientras, Aang sonrió, recordando los curiosos ojos de Katara.—_Sé que no te conozco bien, pero prometo, que te ayudaré, no lo dudes._

* * *

_Asklshfkdfh, hermoso *-*_

_¿No les parece tierno? ¡El Aang, dulce, tierno, amigable, alegre y bello volvió para voltear de cabeza mi fic!(?) jijijiji :3_

_Desde aquí comienza la aventura. Dos amigos se encargarán de salvar a Katara, mientras una arpía desespera a su novio. Una gótica no se esperará la travesía que se le vendrá encima y nuestra Katara buscará la salida de ese infierno en el que está. ¿Qué le esperan a nuestros protagonistas?(?) (Éste párrafo parece tráiler de película)_

_Lamento enserio haberme tardado en actualizar esto, pero es difícil cambiar la trama de un libro, porque jode bastante, enserio. Perdón si dije una palabrota (yo no soy así, mis manos actúan solas(?)) pero me tardé como una semana completa en actualizar y estoy cansada, adormilada y quiero café(?) _

_Espero les haya gustado porque ahora empezaré a traducir y editar la aparición de nuestra linda Katara, la cual le esperará una aventura más rara… osea hellou(?)_

_Ah, y ¿no han visto el nuevo fic de Nefertari: "Avatar: Destinos"? ¡Está buenísimo! Cambió un poco la trama original haciéndolo ligeramente AU pero… ¡ya la conocen! Hasta si Nefertari camina, no emociona si camina como Katara. Su manos son mágicas al escribir *-*(?)_

_¿Y tampoco han visto "Dulce Venganza" de katitabender y "Enamorándome de una ciega" de Maidijunior? Ustedes si son, ¡están geniales esos fics! El primero es Tokka (Tokka… *baba*) y el segundo, aunque Toko (Toko… *baba*), ¡están muy buenos!_

_Me encanta el primero, se trata de Toph vengándose de Sokka xD y me atrae tanto el segundo, se trata de Zuko (Zuko… *-*) luchando por poner a salvo a Toph. Hasta la autora me metió en el fic! (Nieve… ¡yo! :3) ¡Pásense a leer los 3 fics! ¡Estan para babear! *baba* xD_

_Se despide, muerta de sueño… _

_Nie~_

_P.D: Aquí Toph, comerá mucho, más no perderá su ternura y lindura física *-* _

_xD_


	5. 4-¿Por qué yo?

_**Ghost Girl**_

* * *

**Summary:** _¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible? _Pues Katara experimentará un suceso que la marcará de por vida. Enserio, lo más patético que te puede pasar en la vida es entrar en coma por culpa de un _osito de goma_, haciendo que no solo te crean _muerta_, sino que te sientas la olvidada _antes de eso_. Kataang AU.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Ghostgirl es de Tonya Hurley y ATLA de Mike y Bryan. Lástima que no me pertenezcan. .

**Nota**: ¡Estoy muy emocionada! ¡Nunca antes un fic mío había llegado a tener tanta publicidad, tantos patrocinadores y tantos lectores!(?) ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Ya que tuve más de 10 reviews (aunque trece, me da igual! :D) me puse tan contenta que me puse ya mismo a editar los próximos dos caps, debido a que esos son más fáciles, porque está Katara, y su vida de fantasma me parece sencilla para editar xD

Gracias a: **N**efertari **Q**ueen por hacerme publicidad, a **k**atitabender por seguir leyendo esto y haberme dedicado un gran fic, y ¡a todos los demás por agregar esta historia a favs y seguirla leyendo! Creánme, estuviera haciendo la tarea si no fuera por ustedes ;P

Ante que todo, hice unos videos Kataang en mi cuenta de youtube, (está en mi perfil si quieren sabes más) no sé si lo hayan visto, pero aunque no tienen relación con ese fic, se los quería decir :3

Sin más preámbulo, lo que todos han estado esperando… Damas y Caballeros… ¡Ghost Girl! xD

* * *

_**Capítulo 4- ¿Por qué yo?**_

**…**

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué yo?—se repetía Katara, no porque confiara en hallar la respuesta, lo hacía con la esperanza de que cuantas más veces formulara la pregunta, más clara sería su situación y sólo entonces daría quizá con la solución. Era así como se planteaba los deberes de Trigonometría, repitiéndose en voz alta el problema, y siempre había dado resultado. Se ufanaba de esa confianza en sí misma. Pero esta no era razón para no encontrar una solución al problema en el cual Katara no salía.

Recordó la estadística que sostiene que la mayoría de las personas sufren ataques de corazón en lunes, el primer día de la semana. Ella había muerto el primer día de curso, cuando parecía que las cosas iban a empezar a salirle bien. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto?

¿Por qué ocurría después de que el Destino los emparejase a ella y a Aang como compañeros de laboratorio? Necesitaba Respuestas.

Katara corrió escaleras arriba gritando como una posesa, abrió de golpe la puerta sin número, emergió como una exhalación en el corredor y se detuvo bruscamente al encontrarse con Yue justo delante. Por un momento pensó que si corría lo bastante rápido escaparía de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo, o no viviendo, como podía ser que fuera el caso.

—No puedes huir de esto…—dijo Yue de forma tranquila al tiempo que Katara, presa del pánico, daba media vuelta y lo intentaba. Al doblar la esquina del pasillo recién encerado, se percató de que no resonaba el eco de sus pisadas, de que no rechinaba la goma de las suelas de sus zapatos.

A cada giro, _¡__Yue__!_, allí estaba Yue. Katara se llevó la mano al corazón, pero recordó que allí no había nada que agarrar. Su corazón no latía. Sintió el pecho como una cavidad hueca que encerraba una roca dura y fría. Quiso llorar. Y mucho.

—No puedes huir de esto…—repitió Yue a la vez que Katara echaba a correr.

En su intento por escapar de la aparición y de la realidad que se cernía sobre ella, Katara se dirigió instintivamente hacia el aula de Física. ¿Qué mejor lugar para obtener respuestas que el escenario del crimen? Al entrar, Katara se percató de que había pisado algo, aunque no estaba muy segura de qué. Echó la vista atrás y allí, en el suelo, vio pintada con tiza la silueta de un cuerpo. Su cuerpo.

—Un caparazón vacío. Así es como me recordarán ahora—dijo abatida, contemplando la posibilidad de que aquella genérica, asexuada y burdamente esbozada figura en forma de galletita de jengibre había de convertirse ahora en su última, y definitiva, impresión en el alumnado de Hawthorne.

Era el escenario del crimen, desde luego que sí. El crimen contra cuánto hay de injusto en la sociedad. El crimen contra la humanidad. El sistema de jerarquía social tendido allí mismo, en el suelo, para que todos lo pudieran pisotear.

Morir era terrible de por sí, pero morir de forma tan patética y estúpida… atragantada con una golosina gelatinosa semiblanda con forma de osito era una injusticia que Katara apenas podía soportar. No haría sino ratificar lo que siempre habían pensado de ella y confirmar sus peores sospechas sobre sí misma. Ni siquiera sabía masticar como es debido. Se sintió tan patética que resopló.

¿Qué le quedaba sino castigarse todavía un poco más? Así que se tumbo de espaldas, desplegados los brazos y las piernas, configurándose exactamente al perfil de la silueta, en un gesto de derrota. Como una especie de ángel de nieve mórbido, si se quiere.

Y sólo por un instante, todo ello llegó a parecerle hasta un poco gracioso. Cruel e irónicamente gracioso. La última y más oportuna de la larga serie de bromas embarazosas que le habían gastado jamás, y ella salía en el chiste. El profesor Roku tenía razón. El Destino había intervenido en su día, su vida, aunque no exactamente de la manera en que ella había deseado. Ni por asomo.

_Dios debe de tener un gran sentido del humor_—pensó levantando la mirada.

Entonces, al mencionar a "Dios", se le pasó por la mente una idea tan divertida. No había visto ni tenido noticia alguna del Gran Tipo, o Gran Tipa, comoquiera que fuera el caso. _Mejor ser políticamente correcto—_pensó con cautela—_puesto que ahora todo cuenta_.

La habían estado juzgando toda una vida. ¿Es que acaso podían ir las cosas peor? La mera idea de que su suerte pudiera empeorar fue motivo más que suficiente, no obstante, para empujarla a levantarse del suelo del aula.

Katara se enderezó, se demoró circunspecta ante la silueta como uno lo haría ante una tumba, y caminó muy despacio hacia la puerta. Al salir del pasillo, vio a Yue señalando algo de forma inquietante, como una especie de fantasma de la Navidad como-se-llame de ésos. Era su taquilla. La número siete.

—_Sí, menudo número de buena suerte_—pensó Katara con toda su ironía.

La taquilla se encontraba perfectamente precintada con cinta de peligro. Ni rastro de haber sido forzada por los otros chicos, lo que era bastante insultante, la verdad.

Significaba que a nadie le interesaban lo suficiente sus cosas —ella— como para robar algo. Se alejó, con un pedazo de cinta adhesiva de peligro pegado al pie igual que un caprichoso trozo de papel higiénico.

—Esto no está pasando—gimió Katara, y cerró los ojos queriendo borrarlo todo de su mente. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Yue reapareció, pero Katara se sobresaltó algo menos que las veces anteriores.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo… me fui?—preguntó con voz baja, no queriendo enfrentar su momento de estupidez.

—No lo sé con exactitud—contestó Yue con indiferencia—No es que el tiempo importe demasiado aquí.

—¿Me estás diciendo que podría llevar… fuera… algo así como mil años?—reflexionó Katara.

—Probablemente no—dijo Yue, y volvió a señalar en silencio, en esta ocasión hacia una ventana—Mira—.

Katara se asomó al aparcamiento de delante del instituto, donde un grupo de compañeros de clase se estaba reuniendo en torno a un microbús, cuando por megafonía pudo escucharse un nuevo anuncio.

_¡Atención, alumnos! Los que quieran asistir al acto en memoria de Katara Water que por favor acudan al patio. El autobús saldrá en breve._

Katara no daba crédito a sus ojos. De haber sido posible, es probable que se le hubiese escapado una lágrima. Había un grupo reducido de gente que aguardaba a subirse al autobús para asistir al acto en memoria suya. De lejos vio a su hermano, acompañado de Aang.

Si hubiera sentido su corazón latir (ella sabía que aún lo sentía, aunque fuese mínimo) se le hubiera acelerado de tal rapidez que se le hubiera salido por la boca. Se llevó una mano a la boca, gritando sin parar, saltando y abrazando a Yue como si no hubiese mañana.

¡Aang Air! ¡_Su_ Aang se dirigía a un acto en su memoria! Katara no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, simplemente no podía. Se emocionó tanto que comenzó a girar alrededor de Yue. Ésta, riéndose.

¿Acaso la muerte la había hecho más popular de lo que jamás había imaginado? En su mente empezaron a sucederse de manera frenética un millar de posibilidades. ¿Qué dirían sobre ella en el acto? ¿Derramaría alguien, se atrevió a desear, lágrimas por ella? ¿Aang también lloraría? ¿Le diría lo que sentía por ella?

Ok, no. Estaba exagerando.

¿Produciría su muerte un estallido de dolor en la comunidad? Días de luto oficial.

Estaba rebosante de expectación. De pronto todo resultaba tan… emocionante.

Un acontecimiento aún más asombroso removió a Katara de su ensoñación. Allí, en medio de la muchedumbre, estaban Suki y las Mengs ¡llorando! Katara no daba crédito. ¿Estaba en el cielo después de todo? Tal vez fuese ella ahora como todos esos escritores y artistas ignorados en vida pero reverenciados al final. Había alcanzado la perfección en la muerte. Canonizada, incluso por sus mayores detractores. Puede que hasta Aang la echara de menos ahora. _Y sí que lo haría._

Estos reconfortantes pensamientos duraron lo que tardó Katara en inchar de orgullo su pecho. No era el duelo colectivo lo que había atraído a Suki y a las Mengs después de todo, sino las cámaras y libretas del cuerpo de reporteros del periódico del instituto, y la promesa de salir antes de clase. Katarase emocionó y agudizó su oído, a través de la ventana abierta, a las preguntas del reportero… y a las respuestas de Suki.

—Ayer mismo me comí medio osito de goma para el almuerzo—dijo Suki entre "sollozos" mientras se retocaba aplicadamente la raya del ojo con la punta de la uña con manicura francesa de dedo índice y comprobaba de reojo el estado de su maquillaje en el monitor de vídeo de Duke Efecto Retardado—Podía haberme pasado a mí.

—¡Es una superviviente del efecto osito de goma!—canturreó Meng Anderson a los reporteros como una publicista junior, mientras ella y la otra Meng abrazaban a Suki, en un desesperado intento de consolarla.

¡Pero si allí estaba Suki debatiéndose por chupar cámara, tan egoísta, haciéndose la víctima y succionando el aire a costa del acto en su memoria! Y por detestable que le resultara, Katara no estaba muy segura de si Suki era incapaz de ceder el protagonismo a otro o si, por el contrario, no podía dejar escapar tan fabulosa oportunidad para promocionarse. _Fuera como fuese, el resultado era el mismo en ambos casos_, pensó. Se trataba de Suki y nada más que de Suki.

Agotada la oportunidad con la prensa, y mientras los cámaras recogían el equipo y Suki dirigía a las Mengs al TiVo, el canal local de televisión por cable, Katara observó como Sokka y Aang charlaban un poco animados. Una llama de esperanza se encendió en lo más recóndito de Katara. _Al menos, sé que ellos si irán. Yo veré después qué tal va eso._

—No tiene caso—recapituló Katara dando la espalda a la ventana—Nadie más sabe quién soy. Apuesto que solo van por lástima—.

Yue observó cómo se entristecía y no dijo nada. Katara se lamentaba de su suerte, lo que era normal, pero también comenzaba a presentar un desequilibrio inusual. Al menos Yue no tenía que preocupare porque Katara echara de menos a su familia.

Los adolescentes muertos no lo hacen. Están demasiado envanecidos. Miró a Katara alejarse y con timidez preguntó:—Disculpa, Katara. ¿Echarás de menos a tu familia?—Katara se paró en seco. Recordando sus fallecidos padres y a su abuelita, Gran Gran. _Ella es una anciana después de todo_—pensaba Katara—_Está en su tiempo debido y con alzheimer. _La palabra 'debido' resonó fuertemente en la cabeza de Katara, haciendo eco. Aunque amaba a su abuelita, ella no entraba en la lista _extra-corta_ de 'Quién me extrañará', 'debido' a que ella casi ni la recuerda.

Luego el mantra "¿Por qué yo?" de Katara se transformó ahora en un "¿y por qué no yo?" mientras retazos de su personalidad grotesca y fracasada reafloraban a la superficie. Ya no había necesidad alguna de reprimirla. El verano era cosa pasada y todo, literalmente todo, estaba perdido.

—¿Por qué no ha podido ocurrirle algo malo a Suki?—se quejó Katara con rencor. Pero a ella le habían enseñado que no le deseara la muerte o algo peor a los demás. _Pues... ese es mi caso, así que no importa. ¡Me pasó algo malo a mi! Si ella me hubiera deseado la muerte, está bien, pero no lo hizo. ¿Porqué? Porque ni me conoce._

Aunque todavía podría pasarle algo —deseó—. Pero, claro—continuó, atajándose a mitad de frase—Si hubiera de sucederle algo así a alguien como Suki, entonces la noticia recorrería el mundo entero. Los ositos de goma serían retirados de los estantes de todos los comercios. Se emitirían avisos de ámbito nacional advirtiendo sobre el peligro de los ositos de goma. La CNN convertiría los ositos de goma en la nueva gripe aviar. Se daría una "cobertura especial" a la crisis de los ositos de goma. Por no hablar de actos conmemorativos televisados todos los años. Y para encabezar, Aang enviaría de forma anónima rosas rojas a su tumba cada semana durante el resto de su vida. Hawthorne High sería rebautizado en su honor. Las iglesias tañerían las campanas para conmemorar el momento exacto de su expiración. No por lo que hubiese hecho en vida, sino por quién era. Se convertiría en una heroína—.

Katara siguió parloteándole a Yue y quejándose lastimeramente.

—¿Y yo?—meditó Katara—Yo soy una silueta de tiza que pisan, y no evitan, los demás. Una molestia para las autoridades. Un montón de papeleo, desmerecedor siquiera de un minuto de silencio—.

Se sentía enfadada.

—¿Terminaste?—preguntó Yue.

—Casi—dijo Katara.

—Tómate tu tiempo—contestó Yue, con las primeras notas de condescendencia en su voz.

Pero fueron las otras notas que escuchó Katara las que en realidad captaron su atención. Un leve silbido. Similar al que había escuchado en la oficina. Esta vez no albergó dudas sobre la fuente de la que brotaban tan melancólicos acordes.

—¿Qué rayos es el ruido ese que te sale de la boca?—preguntó Katara.

—Permíteme que me presente formalmente—dijo al tiempo que le tendía la mano a Katara—Soy Piccolo Yue—.

—¿Piccolo?—dijo Katara con una risita.

—Es mi nombre de muerte—contestó Yue con una sonrisa.

—¿Nombre de muerte?—preguntó Katara, a la vez que caía en la cuenta de que ella no tenía uno y volvía a sentirse excluida una vez más. Aparte, de que enserio, no deseaba uno. Nunca lo haría, jamás. Ella sabía que volvería, solo era una pesadilla que si tan solo su hermano la despertara —y tal vez Aang— volvería todo a la normalidad, pero ella era tan Katara. Y eso que nadie la conocía.

—Sí, es una especie de apodo que recibimos algunos de nosotros, salvo que suele estar relacionado con la forma en que morimos—dijo Yue—No siempre se adquiere de buenas a primeras. No te lo tomes como algo personal—.

¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Katara pensó en cual podría convertirse en su "nombre de muerte" y sintió como cundía en ella el desánimo ante el potencial que un estúpido nombre de muerte podía llegar a tener a la hora de someterla a una humillación perpetua. De todos modos no necesitaba un nombre de muerte. _No_ estaba _muerta_. Fin del cuento.

Pero Yue no escuchó lo que pensaba.

-Yo soy Piccolo Yue porque mientras alardeaba, supuestamente, de mis dotes con el flautín en el desfile de bandas del condado, tropecé y me lo tragué—.

—Oh… lo siento…—dijo Katara. Ella sí tuvo un problema, fuerte, horrible y _nada_ patético. Solo alardeaba…

—Sí, yo también, pero al menos acabé mis días haciendo algo que adoraba y que se me daba realmente bien—contestó Yue sonriendo con nostalgia.

—Ya…—dijo Katara con un hilo de voz.

—Y fallecí mientras tocaba mi solo, de modo que nadie lo olvidará jamás. Eso es lo que cuenta—añadió Yue con orgullo.

—Ya…—repitió Katara, ausente. Se sentía abrumada por completo, mientras trataba desesperadamente de encontrarle algún sentido a todo aquello.

Yue sonrió y abrazó a Katara. Le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda, en un intento de animarla.

—Tampoco es para tanto—bromeó Yue—¡Al menos no tienes que depilarte nunca más!—.

Katara no estaba todavía muy segura de si Dios tenía o no sentido del humor, pero era evidente que Yue sí.

—¿Qué no es para tanto?—dijo Katara dolida—¡Me conocerán como una "atorada" para toda la eternidad!—.

La mera idea agravó su irritación, y la garganta de Katara se contrajo e hizo que tosiera varias veces seguidas, como a propósito.

—No te agobies con eso–dijo Yue intentando aliviar la inseguridad de Katara—Ahora lo que necesitas es que te orienten.

Yue agarró a Katara de la mano y, tirando de ella, se alejaron de allí.

* * *

_¿Y…? ¿Qué tal? xD_

_Nuestra Katarita ya re-apareció! xD (pero qué digo! Ella es la protagonista ;P) Bueno, acostúmbrense a mis cambios radicales xD _

_Nah, mentira. En petición de mi mente(?) y de **N**efertari **Q**ueen y **k**atitabender, ¡les traigo aquí el siguiente cap! Y ya que ellas aman a Katara (eso creo…) la re-aparecí ;P ¡Y aquí apareció Yueeee! A ella la amo *-* Es tan dulce… aquí será el doble de dulce como para el siguiente cap ;)_

_Espero lo disfruten, y el próximo es un poco más larguito, lo publicaré para mañana o después, tengo tarea :3_

_¡Oh! Pero… Publicidad on: ¿No han leído Teenage Dirtbag de **k**atitabender? La leí y juro, re-juro que al ver la organización de los personajes, ¡me morí! ¡Leánla! Se trata de Aang, un chico no-popular, invisible para todos y como él se llama 'adolescente basura'. Pero esa no es la excepción… ¡Katara es la popular! Aang tendrá que enontrar una manera de olvidarse del amor que siente por ella... si es que lo logra ;) Digamos que es lo contrario a este fic (el mio), ¡pero está buenísimo! Se los recomiendo ;D_

_Publicidad off xD _

_Sin más se despide…_

_Nie~_

_P.D: Aquí Katara será un poquito malita, irónica y seca. Pero ya verán, que al saber que Aang la quiere se irá suavizando... Perdón por ese cambio en Katara, pero eso hace el suspenso...~ xD _


	6. 5-Muerte para principiantes

_**Ghost Girl**_

* * *

**Summary:** _¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible? _Pues Katara experimentará un suceso que la marcará de por vida. Enserio, lo más patético que te puede pasar en la vida es entrar en coma por culpa de un _osito de goma_, haciendo que no solo te crean _muerta_, sino que te sientas la olvidada _antes de eso_. Kataang AU.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Ghostgirl es de Tonya Hurley y ATLA de Mike y Bryan. Lástima que no me pertenezcan. .

Prometí este cap, publicaré este cap! Punto y fin ;D Gracias a **k**atitabender, especialmente, por darme ideas para este cap. De seguro no sabías eso… ¿cierto? Jaja. Gracias también a: **N**efertari **Q**ueen y **E**milia-**R**omagna. Ustedes son asombrosas, ¡tienen mucha paciencia! Wow. Espero les guste este cap :D

Me siento de todos modos, horrible por haberme tardado tanto. Hubieran estado en mi lugar, cada vez que la inspiración me llegaba (en la noche), y escribía el primer párrafo, me salía mi hermana con un "dame la compu o verás" o mi madre con un "a dormir". Era horrible, enserio. Lamento enserio tardarme, pero sé que les gustará, lo sé(?)

**Nota: **Le cambié a algunos (uno) los nombres, debido a que mi cabeza no se topó con el prefacio(?)

Perdón, May, por cambiar el nombre de uno, pero, ¿no crees que me merezco un regaño psicológico? xD

* * *

_**Capitulo 5-Muerte para principiantes.**_

**…**

El pasado carecía ya de importancia —Una puerta cerrada—, salvo por el hecho de que había sido este el que la condujo al presente. El presente era terriblemente incierto, un lugar de temores y dudas, Inquietante. Pero el futuro estaba allí para despejar aquellos temores y hacer soportables pasado y presente. El futuro era el lugar donde Katara tenía depositados todos sus sueños y esperanzas. Y ahora el futuro estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance.

Era tanto lo que Katara todavía deseaba hacer tanto lo que deseaba conseguir.

Deseaba ver una nevada mas, ver las mejillas rosadas de Aang tras un partido improvisado de fútbol después de clase, recibir otro boletín de calificaciones. Pero, claro, todos morimos con una lista de cosas pendientes, admitió. Nunca se tiene bastante. Una nevada más no sería bastante, y ver a Aang una última vez, bueno, eso tampoco le bastaría jamás —Si es que ella salía de este tormento llamado 'coma'—. Toda esa tristeza y demás le nublaban la mente mientras seguía a Yue por el pasillo.

—¿Quién eres tú… en realidad?—le preguntó Katara.

Yue parecía bastante normal, pero, ¿y si era una especie de demonio mutante enviada para escoltarla a las Tinieblas? Entonces quizá tuviera que afrontar una eternidad empujando una roca montaña arriba o algo por el estilo.

—Estoy aquí para ayudarte—le aclaró Yue—Al principio, todos necesitamos que nos echen una mano con la adaptación, y la transición de "allá" a "acá", es la peor parte—.

Katara alzó una ceja.

—¿Y dónde está o que es acá?—preguntó Katara.

Yue sonrió.

—Hallarás las respuestas a cuanto quieres saber en Orientación—le respondió Yue dulcemente.

—¿Orientación?—pregunto Katara, irritada, levantando las manos al aire en un gesto de frustración.

Antes de que Katara tuviera oportunidad de insistir sobre el tema, Yue se detuvo y le hizo una señal con la cabeza, contestando a Katara con el gesto. Señalo hacia un leve resplandor que irradiaba de detrás de una puerta de un aula, pero no pronuncio la palabra.

Yue se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Katara estaba clavada en el sitio. Contempló pasmada como Yue desaparecía gradualmente en el aura, como volvía la cabeza hacia Katara con una sonrisa dulce justo antes de que la luz se la tragara por completo, dejando a Katara totalmente sola.

—¡Yue!—gritó nerviosa—¿Qué tengo que…?—dijo Katara con voz temblorosa, y sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

Enfrentada a semejante adversidad, Katara, como casi siempre, adopto una actitud completamente racional. Podía aplazar el dolor si no perdía de vista la verdadera dimensión de la cosas. No era sino la manifestación del instinto de autoprotección del espíritu científico, maternal, cariñoso y matemático que llevaba dentro.

—_Al fin saldré_—pensó Katara, mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo.

El momento aún no había llegado, le decían que estaba M-U-E-R-T-A, seguro; por mucho que le costase pronunciar la palabra. Había visto la prueba en la camilla de la oficina y a través de la ventana, en el patio. Pero eso no aseguraba que lo _estuviese_.

Había conocido a Yue, su guía espiritual o ángel de la guarda o comoquiera que uno desee llamarlo. Y ahora la señal más reveladora de todas: la Luz. Se parecía mucho a como le habían contado que seria, lo que le resulto insólitamente reconfortante. Estaba asustada, pero el factor sorpresa se había desvanecido contribuyendo a minimizar el factor miedo de forma considerable. Pero eso tampoco aseguraba su _"muerte"_.

Es más, hasta empezaba a sentir cierta satisfacción personal.

Todo el mundo tiene curiosidad por saber que ocurre después de la muerte, y ahora ella lo sabía. Bueno, no lo estaba pero… era por fin miembro de un club exclusivo, bueno, semiexclusivo. _"Todos morimos, pero muy pocos lo hacen tan jóvenes"_—teorizó, insistiendo en sentirse especial. Pero simplemente, ¿se sentiría especial aunque estuviese en 'coma'?. Le encantaba repetirlo. Así, aseguraba con seguridad, que su vida no terminaría tan pronto.

Sin embargo, lamentablemente no había nadie a quien contárselo. No había forma alguna de intercambiar la información por algún cotilleo, una invitación a una fiesta, ni siquiera por un carne de identificación falso. El secreto seria enterrado con ella para siempre, como con toda probabilidad había sucedido con quienes la procedieron. No había nadie que, tras afrontar lo que ella estaba a punto de afrontar, viviese para contarlo; a excepción claro, de toda esa gente con Experiencias Próximas a la Muerte que no deja de parlotear sobre _"La Otra Vida"_ y hacia la que de pronto sintió una profunda aversión.

"_Si tan genial es estar muerto ¿por qué no se matan y dejan de hablar del asunto de una vez por todas?"_—pensó. Que no daría ella a cambio de un billete de vuelta a la vida porcortesía de las palas de un desfibrilador y un sanitario o médico de Urgencias entusiastas.

Katara se rió con sarcasmo para sí, fantaseando con que aquella seria su ultima carcajada— Gracias, amigos—murmuró—No sé cuando volveré… pero si no vuelvo… estaré aquí… por siempre—.

Y con ese amargo chiste fácil, una oleada de soledad como nunca hasta entonces había sentido atravesó su cuerpo. Yue se había ido no hacía más que un instante, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que Katara reviviera, como un DVD en rebobinado, cada decepción, cada error, cada fracaso, cada oportunidad perdida, experimentados a lo largo de su vida. De pronto, las tan manidas escenas de lecho de muerte omnipresentes en los telefilmes de sobremesa de las que tanto se había reído se le antojaron no tan manidas.

Naturalmente, el último fotograma constituía la mayor y peor pérdida de todas: Aang.

Katara suspiró pesadamente.—_No estoy muerta. No lo estoy. Solo estoy dormida… lo sé, no vale perder la esperanza en un chico que jamás te notó_—De pronto pasan miles y miles de imágenes como cortometrajes de cómo vio a su hermano y a Aang dirigirse a un acto en su memoria—_Al menos… ¿será lástima lo que siente por mi?_

—La vida se desperdicia con los vivos—citó, y se dispuso a andar por el pasillo, despacio, indecisa, con las rodillas temblorosas, hacia "La Luz".

Al aproximarse, Katara se vio bañada por la luminiscencia de la Luz, por su pureza.

Se sintió como un sobre levantado a contraluz en un soleado día de verano. Translucida. El resplandor la cegó por completo y podía haber jurado escuchar un coro de voces celestiales cantando solo para ella. La amargura se esfumó.

—_Es tan hermoso… tan apacible_—pensó, gozando de aquel instante de nirvana.

Vio partículas de polvo brillando como diminutos fragmentos de purpurina, flotando vaporosas en los rayos. Según se aproximaba, comprobó que veía con más claridad.

Distinguió el contorno de una puerta, ligeramente entornada. Cerro un ojo con fuerza pero dejo el otro entreabierto, espiando por la rendija como si estuviera mirando una película de terror, y franqueo el umbral, temerosa pero intrigada, no obstante.

Su momento zen se vio de pronto interrumpido cuando tropezó con una cuerda o algo similar y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Al caer, la Luz que tan mágicamente la atraía se precipito también al suelo. Ahora se reflejaba en el techo y había dejado de cegarla.

Allí estaba de nuevo, tirada en el suelo boca arriba, asimilando lo sucedido. Abrió los ojos muy despacio y parpadeo varias veces, tratando de enfocar la vista.

Al ladear la cabeza descubrió que la Luz emanaba de un viejo proyector de 16 milímetros atornillado a un carrito metálico. Katara no había visto una reliquia semejante salvo en una única ocasión, cuando le encargaron que ayudara a Duke Wolfe a ordenar el viejo cuarto de material del Club Audiovisual situado en el sótano de Hawthorne.

Alzó levemente la cabeza sobre el nivel del suelo y se topo con una visión del todo inesperada: un mar de pies engalanados con etiquetas identificativas. Katara abrió los ojos desorbitados al percatarse que la etiqueta que le había sido entregada en la oficina, la que ella se había encajado a la fuerza en la muñeca, era, de hecho, su "_etiqueta identificativa"_. Se encontraba en un aula repleta de otros compañeros _"muertos"_.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de salir despavorida, una voz masculina adulta la distrajo. —Pipsqueak, enciende la luz—pidió.

Un chico alto y robusto que estaba cerca de la puerta encendió las luces, tampoco es que importara demasiado porque veía bastante bien sin luz, pero ahora pudo fijarse en otros detalles.

Como el aula, por ejemplo. Con las luces encendidas, la pudo ver en toda su… obsolescencia.

Era arcaica, literalmente, gris y anticuada, como un cruce entre una tienda de segunda mano y un centro de veteranos de guerra. Las sillas y mesas de madera clara daban la sensación de estar talladas a mano y ser perfectamente robustas, pero estaban todas desparejadas. Sobre la pizarra aparecían colgados mapas obsoletos con territorios que hace tiempo han desaparecido. Unas estanterías, disimuladas en parte por raídos cortinajes de terciopelo, cubrían la pared del fondo del suelo hasta el techo atestadas de libros de texto anticuados y obras enciclopédicas incompletas. Fragmentos de fósiles y criaturas extintas conservadas en formol se hallaban expuestas en larga repisas de mármol negro.

Plumas, tinteros, lacre y papel de pergamino ensuciabas la rayada tarima del suelo

Una máquina de escribir con ventanilla lateral de cristal y cinta de tela, una regla de cálculo, una báscula de precisión, un compás y un ábaco compartían estante con una victrola a cuerda y varias pilas de discos de 78 revoluciones rayados.

Se volvió hacia atrás y miro al espacio por encima de la puerta, donde debía de haber podido encontrar un reloj, pero no lo había. El único instrumento a la vista que calculaba el tiempo era el reloj de arena que descansaba sobre la mesa del profesor, pero la arena no caía. Katara recordó como Yue había comentado que _"aquí" _ el tiempo no tiene sentido, y por lo que se veía no bromeaba. Le dio la sensación de que nada en la habitación tenía sentido… ya. Aquella aula estaba decorada como si por ella no hubiera pasado el último siglo o algo así.

—_¿Cómo? ¿Ni siquiera un reloj de sol?_—pensó Katara.

Lo que la impactó no fue que la decoración estuviera ajada —que lo estaba—, sino que estuviera… caducada. Todos los objetos en los que se había fijado, incluido el proyector, habían sido auténticos hitos tecnológicos en algún momento u otro, vitales incluso, pero hacia mucho que habían sido mejorados, reemplazados o, sencillamente, olvidados.

Solo había visto eso objetos en los documentales de la BBS o en el mercadillo de trastos viejos a la puerta del garaje de alguna abuelita difunta.

El conjunto daba una insólita especie de sentido horrible a las cosas. Todos los desechos de la vida cotidiana que habían sido descartados parecía encontrarse allí expuestos. Por ponerlo con palabras bonitas, el lugar se describiría como _"atemporal"_, pero todo y todos podían ser descritos con mayor concreción como: dolorosa, obvia y totalmente _"extemporáneos"_. Claro, ella incluida.

—Gracias, Pipsqueak—dijo la voz masculina con sinceridad, y esta vez Katara se volvió para ver de quien se trataba.

Una mano pálida se extendió hacia ella para saludarla y ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella alargo la suya no muy convencida y la apretó.

—Ah, la nueva alumna—afirmó estrechando con suavidad su dedos, mientras ella se levantaba, completamente pasmada—Bienvenida, soy el profesor Brain, Iroh Brain—dijo articulando su nombre con una buena dosis de orgullo—Te estábamos esperando—.

Katara no tuvo tiempo de registrar la palabra _"alumna"_ en su mente, antes ya la había distraído por completo el aspecto de Iroh. Al igual que sucedía con el aula, había algo de atemporal en Iroh que resultaba desconcertante y reconfortante a la vez.

Era alto, gordo y atento e iba vestido meticulosamente, como si estuviera a punto de salir a cenar en lugar de impartir clases en el instituto. Es más, despedía un cierto aire a empresario de pompas fúnebres, con su traje de sastre color negro, camisa blanca almidonada y corbata.

—Toma asiento—invitó a Katara con hospitalidad.

Katara miró a Iroh con ojos inquisidores y escudriño la habitación en busca de un lugar donde sentarse. La única silla y pupitre desocupados se encontraban al fondo del aula. Y, a diferencia de lo que ocurriera con la hoja de inscripción para animadoras, aquella plaza parecía reservada para ella y nadie más que ella.

—Claro—dijo Katara con entusiasmo, recordando que solo los más populares se sientan en la parte de atrás. Orgullosa camino hasta el fondo y se sentó.

—Y ahora, alumnos, permítanme presentarles a Katara Water, una _alumna temporal_. Por favor denle la bienvenida a la asignatura Muertología o, como a mí me gusta llamarla. Como ser un muerto y no fallecer en el intento—bromeó.

—Bienvenida, Katara—coreó la clase algo mecánicamente.

Iroh se rió tanto de su propio chiste, incluso durante en saludo de la clase, que el "tupe", —Es decir, parte importante de su cuero cabelludo y su cráneo—se le despegó y escurrió de la cabeza, quedando colgando del mas ínfimo y frágil hilo de piel y dejando expuestas las esponjosas crestas exteriores de su cerebro ante toda la clase.

Visiblemente apurado, sofoco su risa con rapidez y se lo hecho hacia atrás para colocárselo en su sitio (más o menos), se estiro de la chaqueta de forma nerviosa, se atuso la corbata y se aclaro la garganta como si nada. A juzgar por la nula reacción de los demás chicos, los meneos de cabeza de Iroh no debían de ser cosa poco corriente.

—Claro… Brain…—murmuró Katara para sí, una vez resuelta al menos una parte de aquel rompecabezas post mortem.

Iroh se acerco a la pizarra como una mantis religiosa, ligero de pies y dio inicio a la clase escribiendo de manera atropellada una frase en la pizarra.

Non sum qualis eram. (No soy el que fui).

Completada la frase, el profesor Iroh la subrayó con la tiza y luego se dirigió a la clase como un director de orquesta al comienzo de una pieza. A la señal, una vez más, todos los estudiantes entonaron a coro.

—Non sum qualis eram—.

Katara no había estudiado nunca latín, pero, sin saber cómo, lo supo. Horacio, otra vez.

—Profesor muerto. Compañeros muertos. Poeta muerto. Lengua muerta—murmuró—Tiene sentido—.

Intento establecer contacto visual con sus compañeros, pero la mayoría miraba fijamente a Iroh; Yue incluida. La mayoría salvo una persona: una chica con gesto enfurruñado que lucía una larga melena negra y un flequillo perfectamente corto a la altura de las cejas, pintalabios descolorido y un arrugado vestido rojo repleto de manchas, y que estaba sentada justo al lado de ella. Katara juraría haber oído a la chica decir _"Perdedora"_, pero los demás seguían mirando hacia delante, los labios sellados.

—_¿Quién, yo?_—pensó Katara en silencio, mirando de un lado al otro en busca de la fuente de la ofensa.

—_Sí, tú_—la ofensa retumbó con estruendo en la cabeza de Katara. Para remachar la respuesta la chica giro el rostro por completo y le lanzó a Katara la mirada mas perversa que esta había visto jamás, y eso que había visto unas cuantas extremadamente perversas.

Katara, paralizada, bajo la mirada hacia los pies de la chica para consultar su nombre en la etiqueta identificativa, donde pudo leer _"Mai"_. Sin embargo lo más notable era que solo llevaba un zapato. Observo la desgastada sandalia e hizo memoria de todas las noticias terribles que había visto en su corta vida. Aquellas en las que, tras un fatídico atropello y fuga, la única imagen que se mostraba era la de un zapato solitario tirado en el asfalto, mientras un reportero relataba los detalles horribles del accidente.

Ese zapato, era la imagen que hipnotizaba a la gente. La que encendía una bombilla en su mente. Aquel zapato pertenecía a alguien. Ese alguien había escogido ese zapato para pasar el día. Se lo había puesto esa misma mañana. Iba a algún lugar con ese zapato, ese zapato iba a llevarle hasta donde necesitaba ir, y ahora, ahora yacía huérfano en medio de la carretera. Una lapida temporal.

—Bueno como veras, estaba preparando una breve charla sobre "La Vida de un Muerto" cuando llegases, algo para calmar la tensión—dice el profesor Iroh, sonriente.

De repente sonó la alarma de incendios del instituto.

El timbre ensordecedor impulso a Katara a salir corriendo de manera instintiva hacia la puerta, pero los demás siguieron en sus asientos, inmutables. Pipsqueak, que se encontraba tocando frenéticamente la guitarra imaginaria, extendió la mano y agarro a Katara de la muñeca antes de que pudiera huir. Ella se asustó, pero al instante percibió que era más para protegerla que para contenerla. Llevaba unos auriculares embutidos en los oídos, pero no estaban conectados a ningún aparato.

—¿Pensabas huir? Jaja, creo que no. Pero tranquila, estás a salvo de "ningún incendio"—rió Pipsqueak, marcando el ritmo con los pies como si estuviera tocando una batería de doble pedal. Katara sonrió. Ese chico despedía, a través de su mano, un aire de tranquilidad.

—¿Puedes oírme con esos auriculares retumbándote en los oídos?—preguntó Katara, quieta.

—Sí—contestó Pipsqueak, aunque casi a voz en grito.

Yue se acercó hasta ella y la presento formalmente a Pipsqueak.

—Este es Metal Pipsqueak. Llevaba el estéreo a demasiado volumen mientras hacia el examen de conducir—explicó Yue—Se… distrajo. La cosa no acabo bien—.

—Ah, entonces ¿su nombre de muerte viene de escuchar heavy metal?—preguntó Katara.

—No—le corrigió Yue, tranquilamente—Le pusieron ese nombre por que escucharla lo mató… y porque, además, tiene literalmente esquirlas de metal en la cabeza a causa del accidente—añadió.

—¿Aprobé?—le pregunto Pipsqueak a Yue, simulando que punteaba un imaginario bajo eléctrico de doble mástil.

—No deja de preguntar lo mismo una y otra vez. Se ha quedado estancado en eso, así que yo le digo que sí—le susurro Yue a Charlotte—Sí, Pips, aprobaste—dijo Yue en su voz más dulce. El cual, en apariencia, tuvo el efecto deseado en Pipsqueak y en Katara también.

Pipsqueak soltó a Katara de la muñeca y Yue la escoltó de vuelta a su pupitre. De camino iba mirando al suelo, a los pies de los demás compañeros, en busca de nombres y se entero de más de lo que quería saber de ellos por su calzado.

Pipsqueak llevaba botas gastadas, como no, con sus gruesos dedos gordos al aire. _"Jet"_ llevaba unas Birkenstock muy hippies y tenía en la boca un palillo que sobresalía de su labio. _"On Ji"_, chorreando agua sucia, llevaba chanclas, las venas verdiazuladas claramente visibles en los empeines y en sus pálidas piernas desnudas; Katara no pudo abstenerse de levantar un poco la vista y observar que la chica llevaba un bañador del colegio. _"Ming"_ iba descalza y tenía el cuerpo cubierto de pies a cabeza de rasguños; con nerviosismo, se cercioraba de que ninguno de los demás compañeros la miraba y a continuación clavaba una afilada uña en sus costras. Katara fingió no haberla visto.

—Como decía, seguro que se están haciendo muchas preguntas…—dijo el profesor Iroh, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

—Sí, yo tengo una—interrumpió Jet antes que Katara pudiera formular la suya—¿Tenemos que escuchar "la charla" otra vez?—.

—Pues sí, tarado—espetó Mai—¿Es que acaso tiene algo mejor que hacer? La escucharemos una y otra vez hasta que cale hondo en ese cerebro muerte que tienes, tú y todos los demás—.

Mai puso así punto final al asunto, no solo para Jet sino también para el resto de la clase. A excepción de Katara, como no. Katara tenía una pregunta especifica que le rondaba en su mente de piñón fijo, y antes de que pudiese corregirse se le escapo.

—¿Sabe cómo va a afectar esto a mi clase de física?—preguntó Katara—Hoy mismo me han asignado a mi pareja de laboratorio y detestaría tener que dejarle colgado—.

La clase entera se echó a reír desenfrenadamente ante la ingenuidad de Katara; todos salvo Mai, quien a duras penas pudo contener su indignación.

—Ay dios… tenemos una _"viva"_ por aquí—se mofó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Katara se hundió en su silla, consiente que lo que acababa de decir debía de haberle sonado a todos como una necesidad. Pero, ¿Y qué? No la conocían. No conocían su situación. Ella todavía estaba interesada en saber de Aang. Curiosamente, era lo único que le interesaba.

—Hagamos una cosa, escucharan la charla, y si acaso—El profesor Iroh se detuvo a soltar una risita y celebrar su ingeniosidad, de nuevo—Perdón, si acaso queda alguna duda, podemos discutirlo después…—.

El profesor Iroh le hizo pasar un libro hasta el fondo. Se titulaba _"Guía del Muerto __Perfecto"_.

—Es para ti, Katara—dijo amablemente—Para que te vayas poniendo al día con tus estudios—.

—¿Estudios?—preguntó ella.

Katara abrió el libro, y echó un vistazo al índice. Leyó para si los encabezamientos de los capítulos en voz alta, mientras el profesor Iroh Brain se ajustaba la corbata.

¿_"Levitación"_? ¿_"Telequinesia"_? ¿_"Intangibilidad"_? ¿_"Teletransporte"_?

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, pero no había duda de que le intrigaba, y mucho; además, ya estaba curada de espanto.—_Le echaré un vistazo… de todos modos me servirá aunque no esté muerta… ¿no?_—. Hojeó rápidamente el libro mientras DeadHead Jet —el chico de las Birkenstock— ya estaba dormido, solo que con los ojos abiertos. Mientras roncaba, Katara vio por el rabillo del ojo como Yue extendía su mano con suma delicadeza y le cerraba los ojos del mismo modo en que se le haría a una persona que acaba de morir.

—_Qué encanto_—pensó Katara, reconociendo la gentileza de Yue.

La sala quedo completamente en silencio y, de nuevo, el iracundo bramido de Mai sobresaltó a Katara.

—Más te vale prestar atención, Water—le advirtió Mai, dando ruidosos golpecitos con el pie en el suelo—Si escuchamos esto otra vez es por ti—.

—Lo sé—contestó Katara, y tosió. Se le cruzo por la mente pedir que la excusaran para ir a enfermería, pero no le pareció que tuviera demasiado sentido. _Hasta creo, que siento como si mi cuerpo estuviera postrado en la cama de la enfermería._

Yue le lanzó a Katara una mirada muy seria, como si la advirtiera de que más le valía no irritar a Mai. Por lo que parecía, ya era demasiado tarde. Era más que evidente que _"aquí"_ Mai era la abeja, o lo que es peor, la avispa reina de Muertología, y Katara ya había probado su picotazo.

Lo que Katara no tenia aún muy claro era la razón de que Mai la odiara tanto. Mai apenas había tenido tiempo de fijarse en ella, cuando no para detestarla. En Hawthorne hubo compañeros que tardaron hasta un cuatrimestre entero en rechazarla por completo.

Era una pequeña estadística de la que estaba muy orgullosa. Pero con Mai, el odio había sido instantáneo y parecía motivado por algo mucho más profundo que su mera apariencia o las cosas que decía.

El profesor Iroh Brain tosió e infló graciosamente su pecho.

—Todos tuvimos una hermosa vida, ¿no?—rió—Pues su causa de muerte los trajo a esta asignatura. En la cual sabrán como morir debidamente, y como yo digo… no morir en el intento—Katara rió internamente al ver como el profesor trataba de animarlos—.

Sin embargo, a pesar del silencio, el profesor Iroh continuó:—Nacemos, crecemos, estudiamos y hasta nos enamoramos—una lluvia de imágenes de Aang golpearon a Katara—Pero el miedo de morir aún nos persigue, haciéndonos las preguntas típicas de siempre: ¿Cómo moriré? ¿Me extrañarán? ¿Y mis padres? Las cuales nunca evitamos hacernos. Pero aunque el miedo siga latente, ese momento llegará, sin darnos cuenta, ya estaremos muertos y el miedo desaparecerá—.

Katara tuvo unas asombrosas ganas de gritar y maldecir al mundo por odiarla tanto.

—Hay cosas que nosotros queremos llevarnos a "La Otra Vida", pero que sabemos, no se puede. Así como no podemos evitar querer volver, si tuvimos una bella vida que no pudimos terminar. Pero en este lugar, antes de irse, no olviden pensar sabiamente en sus metas antes de irse, porque aquí, aunque no lo crean, seguirán estudiando—Katara abrió los ojos asombrada.

—¿Estudiar?—Genial. La vida es un asco y luego va, te ahogas, caes en coma, posiblemente mueras, y vuelve a ser un asco.

—Cállate—le ordenó Mai, lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

Katara apretó los labios y se maldijo internamente por ser tan bocona.

—En esta asignatura, tendrán que aprender a morir como se debe, y terminar con lo que dejaron incompleto en su otra vida—pausó el profesor—Pero recuerden: Morir o no morir, esa _era_ la cuestión—finalizó, imitando a William Shakespeare a su manera.

Un pesado silencio (el cual Pipsqueak podía barrer) fue lo único que se escuchó en la sala.

El profesor Iroh se enderezó y con tranquilidad, se dio palmaditas en su grande panza, con cariño.

—¿Alguna pregunta?—preguntó éste, dirigiéndose a Katara.

—¿Cómo sabemos cuál es nuestra meta?—preguntó esta vez Katara.

—Toda la clase esta aquí por alguna razón—dijo el profesor —Todos tienen un asunto pendiente que deben de resolver antes de seguir adelante—pausó—Pero creo que para ti será fácil resolverlo, ¿o me equivoco?—palmeó su panza y rió—Pequeña, creo que sabes que no estás muerta, ¿cierto? Es mejor que te apresures en despertar, porque tu hermano hará lo imposible por ello—.

El silencio que Pipsqueak podía barrer (y que lo volverá a hacer) volvió a reinar en la sala. Con resultado: Todos miraron a Katara.

Sonó el timbre, pero Katara no se movió de la silla. No sabía si al levantarse volvería a hacer el ridículo como cuando había sonado la alarma de incendios o como ahora. Cuando los demás estudiantes empezaron a salir de clase, ella reunió sus cosas y los siguió sin dejar de darle vueltas a lo que Iroh acababa de decir.

—¡Atención todos! Deberes. Esta noche hay reunión en Hawthorne Manor. ¡A las siete en punto y no es opcional!—dijo el profesor Iroh Brain a sus espaldas, mientras se apresuraban por alcanzar la libertad.

—_¿Deberes?_—pensó confundida Katara—_Esto es un asco. Ahora para cerrar con broche de oro, es oficial, estoy en __coma__ y __todos__ lo saben. Genial_—.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó lo que dijo Iroh? ¿Qué les pareció? Díganme si les gustó lo que dijo Iroh, porque lo amé *-* El es un genio._

_¿También les gustó la aparición de nuestro gordito Iroh? Qué mejor manera de poner a Iroh, ¡que como el mentor de Katara! Genial, ¿no? xD_

_Pipsqueak apareció, Yue está más dulce (:3) y Mai apareció. Ahora, Mai será una de las protagonistas en esta historia, debido a que su papel aquí, se irá haciendo más importante. A medida de los caps, iré hablando más y más sobre ella._

_Verán, cambié muchas cosas aquí. En la historia original, Iroh (Brain. No se asusten por su aspecto) no les da una charla, les muestra una película. Cambié eso para que trajera más suspenso, y que Iroh dijera sobre el coma de Katara. No sé ustedes, pero amé la forma en la cual lo dijo. xD_

_Lamento mucho, enserio, haber prometido el cap y no publicarlo, estaba ocupadísima. Si ustedes tuvieran que hacer un fichero, para el siguiente día llevarlo a clases, y no tuvieran casi materiales, hubieran llorado. Yo lo hice. Creánme._

_Dejando de lado mi amargura, Publicidad on: Hay un fic de **N**efertari llamado, 'El Viaje de Korra', ¿lo leyeron? ¿no? Se los recomiendo. Se trata sobre unas cartas de Aang hacia Korra, que él escribió para ella antes de morir, dándole consejos y lugares hacia dónde ir, para ser una gran Avatar. Tiene aventuras, humor y romance (aunque poco). ¡Es buenísimo! Enserio, pasen a leerlo: _

_Publicidad off. xD_

_Despidiéndome, y diciendo que la historia de **k**atitabender (Teenage Dirtbag) publicó un nuevo cap y me encantó y que deben leerlo…_

_Nie~_

* * *

De pronto, Sokka despertó sudado y agitado, tuvo una pesadilla. Se llevó una mano a su frente, asustado.

—_¿Porqué siento… como si mi hermana… siguiera en Hawthorne y no en el hospital?... ¿o aquí?..._—pensó.

* * *

_:P_


	7. 6-'Muerte' y citas

_**Ghost Girl**_

* * *

**Summary:** _¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible? _Pues Katara experimentará un suceso que la marcará de por vida. Enserio, lo más patético que te puede pasar en la vida es entrar en coma por culpa de un _osito de goma_, haciendo que no solo te crean _muerta_, sino que te sientas la olvidada _antes de eso_. Kataang AU.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Ghostgirl es de Tonya Hurley y ATLA de Mike y Bryan. Lástima que no me pertenezcan. .

**Nota: **Aparición de Toph (muy pequeña, la haré larga). Y creo que aquí, sabrán más sobre los compañeros de Muertología de Katara ;)

Agradeciendo a **N**efertari **Q**ueen, **E**milia-**R**omagna y a **k**atitabender, por sus reviews, sigo esta historia. ¡Graciassssssssss! Sin ustedes estuviera dejando de escribir ;D

Oh y les recomiendo leer la nota al final :P

Sin más preámbulo (repito, qué onda con esa palabra?) la historia. Disfruten ;D

* * *

_**Capítulo 6.- "Muerte" y citas.**_

**…**

Katara nunca estuvo segura en realidad de quién era, no anteriormente y ciertamente no ahora. Pero siempre estuvo segura sobre quién quería ser. La cosa es, que en la secundaria, nadie quiere saber quién eres, ellos quieren saber quién no eres. Es mucho más fácil categorizarte en los archivos de esa manera. Ella había estado en la última parte de los archivos, debajo de "Nadie" pero eso fue todo para cambiar si ella tenía algo que decir sobre eso. Ella estaba lista para ver el mundo aunque con los ojos de alguien más. De todos menos los de ella.

Toph, la hermana menor de Suki, fue convocada de improviso en la oficina del periódico escolar para escribir un tema para el periódico, por primera vez, sobre "Una Chica que 'murió' en la escuela". Ella se dirigió al aula tan nerviosa tanto por la asignación así como también por tratar con el Profesor Yu, un viejo endurecido que controla el folleto escolar, ah, periódico, como lo era Diario Planeta.

—¿Dónde demonios ha estado Srta. Bei Fong?—comentó el Sr. Yu con impaciencia—Estamos en la fecha límite para publicar este tema—.

—Debe haber una broma en alguna parte—bromeó Toph—Fecha límite… tema…—.

Yu no estuvo impresionado sobre Toph y su sentido del humor o su estancamiento.

—Usted realmente no quiere hacer esto, ¿Verdad?—.

—Bueno, ahora que lo menciona, ¿Qué hago con eso del tema?—preguntó Toph—Yo supuse que iba a ser el crítico musical—.

—Tiene que estar bromeando—le reprendió, mirándola de arriba abajo—Usted parece capacitada para esto—.

—Nunca he tenido oportunidad de hacer un tema para un periódico escolar antes—dijo Toph, disimulando su timidez—Además, no soy realmente buena elogiando a la gente que no conozco, o a la gente que sí conozco en realidad—.

—Supérelo Bei Fong, y haga algo agradable para alguien por un cambio—ladró Yu—Aquí están las fotos de… ah… cual era su nombre… Water, eso es, el conmemorativo de Water de esta mañana. La presentación esta en el ordenador—él agarro su sombrero de paja y la chaqueta de tweed y cerró de golpe la puerta tras su salida.

Toph se sentó en el ordenador y miro fijamente el cursor que parpadeaba. Nada se le ocurrió. Ella se puso su sombrero, el cual tenía _piercings_ alrededor de todo el borde para inspirarse, luego abrió la carpeta jpeg de fotos de la conmemoración y notó que no había ni un alma en las imágenes.

—¿Donde está todo el mundo?—dijo Toph, con el rastro más diminuto de compasión en su voz.

Toph revisó la poca información oficial en el archivo. Luego se asustó cuando vio el retrato de la clase.

—Oh no—soltó Toph—Esa es la chica que miré mal… es la hermana de Sokka…—.

Toph estudió minuciosamente el cuadro durante un minuto, como si pudiera reconocer a la persona a la que había tratado con desdén antes. Ella decidió que la mejor disculpa sería una dedicatoria agradable, aunque eso podría ser más de un listado.

—Supongo que su vida está en mis manos ahora—dijo ella y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

**…**

Fue reconfortante para Katara saber que al igual que en el colegio, aquí había receso también. Un tiempo para dejar las clases y tomar un descanso. Un tiempo para "pausar" todo y digerir la primera parte del día, todo excepto el universal orden de jerarquía que era más evidente en las mesas para comer.

Esta noticia no se le escapó a Katara cuando ella y Piccolo Yue entraron en la sala.

Katara apenas pudo contenerse cuando vio toda la sala de chicos revoloteando como usualmente lo hacían, disfrutando su media libertad.

La cafetería de Hawthorne siempre le recordaba a Wall-Mart o Sears, separándose en departamentos específicos. Era fácil recorrerlo. No había que atravesarse mucho.

Populares aquí, Cerebros aquí, Bromistas por aquí, Extraños por aquí. En clases, la integración era mucho más inevitable, era obligatorio, gracias a los planes de orden alfabetizado. Pero en la cafetería, tenías una elección —y que más definitiva afirmación podrías hacer que donde te sentaste y con quién—.

Una vez decidido quien fueses, o más probable, quién decidiese que fueras Suki, era más fácil encontrar tu lugar. Viéndolo ahora, lo que parecía tan intencional y cruel para ella antes, parecía completamente natural. Tal vez "como atraes" después de todo. O quizás el coma tenía una monótona envidia de ella.

—Las personas no son imanes—dijo Katara en voz alta, y luego, se dio cuenta de su distracción y agarro rápidamente su boca para empujar las palabras hacia atrás.

—No te preocupes—dijo Yue—No pueden escucharte—.

—Nunca podrían—contestó Katara sarcásticamente.

Como ella registró la sala, se dio cuenta de que todos allí estaban asignados al séptimo período del almuerzo. Esto fue increíble para ella. Cuando estaba viva, ella tenía el almuerzo en el sexto período y ahora lo tenía en el séptimo período. Almuerzo de séptimo período afortunado. Este era el período de almuerzo de Aang. ¡Ah, dulce coma! Al menos algo bueno había venido de ello.

Distraída por sus pensamientos, Katara accidentalmente "chocó" con un niño que caminaba con su bandeja. En realidad, fue más como traspasarlo. Yue no perdió ningún tiempo en agarrar el brazo de Katara para intentar detener la interacción.

—¡NO!—Yue gritó. Pero era demasiado tarde.

Una mirada de terror cruzó la cara del niño, él cual se congeló un momento, miró alrededor como un conejo asustado, dejando caer su bandeja, y escapando hacia la salida. Su cara estaba tan torcida del miedo que era casi gracioso. En el lugar donde la bandeja golpeó el suelo todos se rieron y aplaudieron, asegurándose de humillarlo de tal manera que solo los estudiantes de secundaria pueden.

—¡Nunca jamás atravieses una vida!—dijo Yue, regañando a Katara.

—¿Perdón?—contestó Katara, sin entender. _Muy lindo, 'vida', muy lindo._

—Interactuar con la vida de cualquier modo esta estrictamente prohibido—le advirtió

Yue—La mayor parte de nosotros saben instintivamente cuando llegamos—.

Katara gimió, herida. Yue la miró, como arrepintiéndose.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó, inocente—Podemos verlos. Podemos oírlos. ¿Por qué ellos no deberían sentirnos?—.

—Coexistimos con ellos, pero en diferentes realidades—explicó Yue, mirándola dulcemente—Ellos no significan nada para nosotros, y viceversa—.

—Ellos significan algo para mí—dijo Katara—Entiende Yue, como lo dijo el profesor Iroh, ¡Estoy viva! No muerta. Solo estoy en coma… Mi hermano me salvará—.

—Entiendo eso, y me alegra que no estés tan afectada, pero, ¿No viste lo que acaba de pasar?—preguntó Yue—Mantén tus sentimientos para ti, Katara—.

Yue suspiró al ver la carita monótona de Katara y le sonrió, mostrándole su mejor lado. A Yue no le gustaba gritarle a los demás, le dolía hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo; debía mostrarles la verdad.

Llevó a Katara a una de las mesas de almuerzo, Yue siguió—Nosotras nos sentamos aquí—.

Había una línea diferente en la cafetería una que ella nunca había esperado antes. Una línea que fue establecida sólo para los estudiantes _"Muertos"_. Invisible a la _"vida"_.

—¿No es esto algún tipo de separación?—ella preguntó, pero Yue no respondió, solo le sonrió. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada llenando su bandeja con comida chatarra.

De repente, Katara vio a una chica tensa con el pelo largo brillante y un hermoso perfil. Ella las miró y sonó como si estuviera preocupada y con mucha prisa, lo cual era realmente extraño, dada las circunstancias.

Cuando Katara no se movió lo suficientemente rápido en la fila, la chica se inquietó más.

—¿Puedes moverte?—dijo ella, de manera dulcemente cortante—¡Estoy apurada y espero una llamada importante!—.

De un empujón se quito de su camino, Katara notó que algo caía en su bandeja. Esto no era ningún pelo extraviado, era carne. Carne quemada, descompuesta. Katara se distanció y le permitió a la chica tener tanto espacio como ella necesitaba, haciendo un gran trabajo intentando sonreír para contener el vómito.

Las náuseas de Katara fueron calmadas cuando, de alguna parte, un teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Ella miró alrededor y tocó sus bolsillos reflexivamente, sorprendiéndose que tal sonido fuera posible aquí.

—¿Alguien va a contestar eso?—preguntó Katara observando como nadie quería detener ese sonido.

—Es para mí—dijo la chica cuando ella giró su cabeza al otro lado, revelando un teléfono celular que sobresalía de su enorme herida en la cabeza, que iba desde su templo a su mandíbula inferior. La radiación aparentemente había comido un gran agujero de su cabeza y cuello, dejando la materia prima expuesta.

—Hablando sobre el lado 'malo'—le susurró Katara a Yue.

—Para Call Me Song, cada llamada es urgente-le susurró Yue a Katara—Ella no hizo caso a las advertencias sobre la obsesión en la utilización de su teléfono celular y mira donde quedó. Su tema no resuelto es que debe escuchar cuando ha dicho algo e intentar suprimir su impulsividad—.

—Pensé que la cosa de la radiación en un teléfono celular era un mito—dijo Katara, intentando lo mejor no mirar a Song directamente.

—Al parecer no—dijo Yue, señalando y sacudiendo su cabeza con comprensión hacia

Song, quien estaba charlando lejos.

Katara intentó cambiar el tema, pero no pudo dejar de mirar fijamente a Song.

—Espera—dijo bruscamente Song a su amigo al teléfono y se dio vuelta hacia Katara disparándole con la mirada—¿Puedo ayudarte?—.

—No, no creo que puedas—contestó Katara con total seriedad.

—Estudiantes nuevos…—dijo Song, haciendo rodar sus ojos y volviendo a su conversación.

—No puedo entender eso sobre _"El Tema No Resuelto"_. ¿Tal vez no tengo uno?—le preguntó Katara a Yue, curiosa.

—Estas cosas son como traseros, todos tenemos uno—bromeó Yue.

—¿Todos?—preguntó Katara, preguntándose a ella misma lo que Suki o las Mengs tendrían que resolver salvo el conflicto de 'crecer en su cargo'.

—Mira a DJ, por ejemplo—señaló con dulzura Yue hacia la mesa de _'Los Chicos Muertos'_—Él parece bastante bien. No pensarías que tiene mucho por resolver—.

—¡Exacto!—dijo Katara en acuerdo.

—No—explicó Yue calmadamente—Él se consideraba un 'artista' y rechazó hacer girar las canciones populares cuando se hizo una fiesta y el fue contratado para tocar—.

—Entonces nadie bailaba y…—dijo Katara vacilante.

—Alguien se puso furioso. Comenzó una pelea, y DJ fue cogido en el tiroteo—siguió

Yue—Fueron diez balas, una más que 50cents—.

—Eso no es un concurso que quieres ganar, ¿verdad?—dijo Katara con simpatía.

—No, no lo es—concurrió Yue—Su arrogancia consiguió matarlo—.

—No más breakdance para DJ—concluyó Katara, consiguiendo el punto de Yue.

Katara exploró un poco lo que servían en la cafetería: todo de caramelo, buenos freídos, y grasos de transacción expuestos. Patatas fritas y salsa, pizza con

pepperoni, mac y queso, panqueques, hamburguesas, perros de maíz, nata, chips de maíz, Twinkies freídas, Pelusa de Melcocha, las tinas de salsa de chocolate, jarabe de arce, y derretido Velveeta. Todas las buenas cosas. Esto era La Choza Willy Wonka.

Básicamente toda la grasa causada alrededor del medio era sobre la parrilla.

Las señoras de almuerzo Muertas llevaban redes de cuerpo completo, en vez de las redes de pelo que las señoras de almuerzo Vivas llevaban, para "mantener todo junto" ella asumió, para que ninguna carne se cayera en el alimento repartido en esos platos decadentes. Todas las bebidas eran sodas carbonatadas: Fresca, Shasta, marcas que rara vez se encuentran salvo en las camisetas Hipster. Perfectamente bien, solo… olvidado.

Definitivamente una gran diferencia de la pita de trigo entero y el bar de ensaladas del lado Vivo de la cafetería.

Katara suspiró.

—¡Eh!, este es tu primer almuerzo como una chica _"muerta"_. ¡Yo invito!—bromeó Yue, parando el hilado ciclo de pensamientos obsesivos que traspasaban por el cerebro de

Katara. Mientras Yue le condujo a una mesa en la esquina. Ésta tomó asiento, pero Katara vaciló.

—¿Alguien está sentado allí?—preguntó Katara al asiento al lado de Yue.

—Sí—dijo Yue con una sonrisa—Pues sí—.

En realidad, Katara no estaba acostumbrada a una respuesta que da la bienvenida. Ella a menudo se encontraba necesitando algún sitio donde sentarse, estando levantada un incómodo período de tiempo, con la bandeja en la mano, buscando un lugar. Yue sintió la lucha de Katara y quería intentar llevarlo todo y hacerle frente. Ella decidió que la mejor manera de ayudar era siendo su amiga.

—No te preocupes. Eventualmente cabrás—dijo Yue cuando Katara se sentó a su lado.

—Intenté eso una vez y terminé en coma por ello—contestó seca Katara.

Cuando las chicas asintieron en acuerdo y alzaron la vista de su conversación, ellas notaron a una chica que estaba sentada sola en la siguiente mesa, encorvada y tirando hacia arriba el largo de la manga del suéter para inspeccionar los cortes sobre sus muñecas y antebrazos.

—¿Qué le pasó?—preguntó Katara sacando sin saber, su lado maternal—¿Se cortó ella misma para morir?—.

—¿Ming?—preguntó Yue—Ella se rasguñaba. Ya sabes, ella se cortaba, pero no lo bastante profundo como para hacer un daño verdadero—.

—Oh…—dijo Katara.

—Sí. La cosa fue realmente mala—continuó Yue—Ella se hizo demasiados cortes pequeños y terminó en el hospital de todos modos. Terminó muriendo por una de aquellas infecciones resistentes a la medicina—.

—Parece tan reservada…—agregó Katara, mirándola con lástima contenida. Parece que su lado maternal había salido a la luz, y eso que cuando su hermano estaba mal, ella sacaba ese lado. Pero lo ocultaba todo el tiempo.

—Y triste. Ella está aquí para aprender a suicidarse—mencionó Yue—Haciendo las cosas a mitad de camino puede ser igual de peligroso—.

Ambas volvieron a sus comidas, apenas notando a la otra chica que estaba de pie delante de ellas. Era tan delgada como un palo, llevaba muchos accesorios, gafas de sol enormes y oscuras, un vestido añejo, y un collar _Chanel_. Sobre su bandeja estaba una taza infantil con una mezcla de nueces y café _expresso_.

—¡Eh!, CoCo—saludó alegremente Yue—'Tarde para la moda' como siempre, ya sabes—.

—Es mi marca—recordó CoCo—¿Espacio para un tercero?—preguntó retóricamente, riendo.

—Una verdadera víctima de la moda—le susurró Yue a Katara.

—¿Qué? ¿Fue pisoteada al tratar de obtener algo en una venta?—preguntó Katara.

—¡Ja!, esa es buena, pero no, esto es mucho peor—dijo Yue, tapándose delicadamente la boca conteniendo su risa, e inclinándose más cerca a Katara—Ella se emborrachó en una fiesta, vómito en su enorme bolso, pasado eso, se ahogó en su propio vómito. A veces más grande no es mejor… Conócela, es una gran chica—finalizó Yue dulcemente cuando CoCo tomó asiento.

CoCo inmediatamente comenzó a devorar su listado diario de chisme en línea mientras sacaba un _Red Bull_ y rellenaba su taza de café.

—¿Así que… qué te paso exactamente?—le preguntó Yue interesada a Katara.

CoCo parecía desinteresada, ocultándose detrás de sus sombras, pero no pudo resistirse a la tentación de escuchar disimuladamente algún chisme jugoso, no obstante. Había pasado un tiempo que no escuchaba uno.

—Lo que me paso es que todos mis sueños comenzaron a realizarse…—comenzó

Katara, con ilusión. Le parecía agradable contarle su vida a una nueva y única amiga.

—¡Fantástico!—contestó Yue, animándose a escuchar.

—Fui emparejada con Aang Air, el chico más caliente en la escuela, para Física. Yo tenía esa fantasía… de que si él me llegaba a conocer, podría, bueno…—Katara hizo una pausa, sintiendo una necesidad urgente de limpiar su garganta. Yue suspiró ilusionada.

—¡Continúa!—soltó CoCo, ganándose la mirada fija de Yue y Katara.

—Yo podría ser su amiga… pero… el me gusta desde que lo vi por primera vez… lo malo es su novia Suki, la candentemente anoréxica de toda la escuela…—siguió Katara, tosiendo un poco.

—¿Ah, eso es todo?—dijo CoCo, decepcionada, se levantó, olvidando su bandeja para que otros la limpiaran.

Yue también le dio a Katara una mirada de "tiene que haber más", combinada con una mirada de perrito abandonado. Pero no lo había.

—¿Entonces ese chico tiene una novia? Supongo que no lo vale… y eso que te gusta… qué feo se tuvo que sentir eso…—dijo Yue, desilusionada.

Mientras el silencio reinaba, Aang anduvo cerca de Katara vertiendo su bandeja encima de ella, recordándole a Katara que ahí estaba la basura. Ésta observó cómo Aang suspiraba tristemente, llevando consigo la bandeja y llamando a Sokka, el cual tenía la misma cara de pocos amigos. Katara suspiró.

—Sabes Yue… nunca supe el significado de ser una basura—dijo Katara, observando la tristeza de ellos—Yo creo que el Destino me odia—.

—No exactamente—contestó Yue—El Destino no es totalmente circunstancial. Es predeterminado. El resultado no puede ser cambiado. Es por eso que lo llaman… Destino—.

—¡Eso es!— exclamó Katara, luchando para sacar palabras entre toses.

—¿Lo es?—preguntó Yue, completamente confundida.

—Él me sonrío justamente antes de que yo… me ahogara… estuvimos a punto de conectarnos—la cara de Katara se llenó de esperanza, también sintiendo que una puerta se abría para ella—Esta era mi posibilidad para él de llegar a conocerme, y luego, eventualmente… tal vez hasta… me invitaría al baile—pausó—_"El Destino"_—declaró.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado que tal vez el Destino en realidad intervino para apartarte de él dejándote… ya sabes… en coma?—lanzó Yue, dudando—¿Es este tu Destino?—.

Katara no contestó; en vez de eso, se perdió en su pensamiento. Yue se ponía cada vez más preocupada sobre la negación de Katara ante las circunstancias y decidió tomar medidas, drásticas.

Yue sonrió, como una niña haciendo una travesura —su primera travesura— y se subió a la mesa, gritando. Katara salió de su ensoñación.

—¡AANG!—gritó Yue con todas sus fuerzas. Katara se mortificó e intentó sentarla.

—¡Yue! ¡Por favor!—le pidió Katara. Y mientras más le pedía Katara que parara, más continuaba ella, mientras el sonido de flautín irradiaba de su garganta.

—¡Tócame!—le gritó Yue a Aang, señalando su laringe.

Aang giró, pensando que alguien lo llamaba. Preocupado, miró hacia diferentes direcciones, suspiró y siguió caminando.

—Las cosas son diferentes ahora, Katara—le dijo Yue mientras se sentaba en su asiento, ignorando a Aang—No es sobre ustedes en citas. Ni siquiera puede verte—.

Con esto, la frustración en la voz de Yue fue tornándose más suave.

—Sólo tendrás que aceptarlo—dijo mientras alcanzó el hombro de su amiga—Hay una razón por lo qué lo llama _"El Amor de mi Vida"_. Amar es para la vida… pero prometo que muy pronto lo conseguirás—.

En vez de estar decepcionada o desilusionada, Katara consiguió una mirada salvaje en sus azules ojos, como si Yue acabara de solucionar el enigma de la Esfinge.

—Tienes razón…—proclamó Katara mientras tomaba a Yue y la besaba en la mejilla en forma de gratitud, ella sonrió—¡No puede verme!—exclamó, con una idea en su cabeza.

* * *

…

—Soy una mierda describiendo a personas que no son Suki—dijo Toph, imprimiendo lo que había escrito.

Tomó el papel impreso y lo guardó en un fichero, para el Profesor Yu. Se quitó su sombrero lleno de _piercings _y se retiró del salón. Luego rebuscó en la mochila su IPod vintage y se sumergió en su lista de reproducción.

Sin notarlo, sus pies la condujeron al aula de tutoría. Se quitó los auriculares y observó el lugar.—_¡¿Pero qué rayos hago aquí?!_—.

Por accidente, Sokka entró y chocó con ella, haciendo que sus libros cayeran al piso. Toph, en modo de disculpa, se dispuso a ayudarlo, pero en el proceso, los dos se tocaron las manos, sin querer. Se miraron lentamente sin separar las manos, sonrojados.

Sintieron que esos segundos parecían horas, mirándose y con las caras ardiendo. Toph salió primero de su ensoñación y levantó los libros, entregándoselos a Sokka. Él rió apenado y se levantó, con ella.

Seguían rojos, y con las caras muy calientes.

—Ehhhh… ¿Vienes para inscribirte?—dijo Sokka, rascándose la nuca. Toph lo miró.—_Gracias, ahora mi excusa será más creíble… espera, ¿yo acepté ser su tutora, cierto? Ay Toph… lo que haces por la amistad_—.

—¡Sí! Se me había olvidado—dijo, mordiéndose los labios. Sokka los miró.

—Ehhhh…—otro balbuceo—¿Te acompaño? Aang está perdido, pero ya se inscribió para recibir la tutoría, solo falto yo…—pausa—¿Qui-quieres inscribirte co-conmigo?—.

Toph notó su nerviosismo, incrédula.—_Ni que fuera Miss Universo para que se pusiera tan nervioso_—.

—Ya qué—.

Sokka sonrió y camino junto a ella, para inscribirse en la tutoría.—_Rayos, ¿porque estoy tan nervioso? Solo nos tocamos por accidente, nada del otro mundo… Pero es muy bonita, y sus manos son suaves… Ok, estar soltero afecta. Debo controlarme, maldita testosterona, ¡por tu culpa estoy…!_—

—¡Sokka! ¿Te inscribirás o no?—le preguntó Toph, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Sokka sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió, provocando en Toph un pequeño sonrojo. Él tomó el bolígrafo y escribió su nombre en la lista, imaginándose a Toph con ropa de profesora. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Toph rodó los ojos, a punto de retirarse. Sokka terminó y se puso a su lado.

—Toph… ¿Cuándo empezamos?—le preguntó Sokka, curioso. Toph se mordió la lengua.—_Casi desviando el tema en 5… 4… 3… 2…_—.

—¿Qué tan buena es en Física tu hermana?—pregunta Toph, pidiéndole a todo ser vivo o Dios que no sea tan inteligente.

—Demasiado. Es mi nerd favorita—agrega Sokka, con nostalgia. Toph se golpea mentalmente.

—Veré que puedo hacer, pero no te prometo nada—dijo Toph, señalándolo con el dedo, amenazante.

—¡Gracias!—dice y le besa la mejilla, corriendo hacia la salida gritando un '¡Te veo en tu casa!'. Toph se lleva la mano a la mejilla, sonrojándose.

—_Te lo pido, corazón. No hagas nada de lo que me arrepienta y te arranque de mi pecho_—suspira—_No tengo tiempo para amor, ni nada de eso_—.

* * *

**…**

_¿Ustedes creen que Tophie(?) saldrá viva de la 'Red del Amor'? Ni yo me lo creo. ¡Atención! ¡Ya empezó el Tokka…! Prepárense, tokkalovers(?), porque de aquí… ¡saldrán llorando de felicidad! Hihihi~(?)_

_¿Qué tal, les gustó? Jejeje, bueno. Si a ustedes les gustó, ya saben: Reviews everywhere xD_

_Anuncio on: (ignórenlo si quieren, pero se emocionarán… creo)_

_Ustedes saben que hoy es Halloween y quiero hacer honor a esta terrorífica fecha (una de mis favoritas). Así que subiré una tenebrosa historia en honor a eso y será Kataang, Tokka, y EXTRA-cómica xD _

_Si les da flojera buscarla, vayan a mi perfil. Y si les da flojera eso, manden al mayordomo/sirvienta para que se meta a la compu y les busque la historia(?) xD (yo lo haría)_

_Y el cap 4 de mi ABC lo publicaré el mismo día. (si es que mis manos dejan de temblar por el drama) Hihihi~ Anuncio off xD_

_¡Chau! Oh y, ¿leyeron: 'Señorita a mí me gusta su Style' de **k**atitabender? ¡Se ve que será una historia Tokka fenomenal! ¡Anden! Vayan y léanlo, si quieren ;)_

_Ahora sí, ¡Chau!_

_Nie~_


	8. 7-Una nueva amiga y¿Él sabe quién soy?

_**Ghost Girl**_

* * *

**Summary:** _¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible? _Pues Katara experimentará un suceso que la marcará de por vida. Enserio, lo más patético que te puede pasar en la vida es entrar en coma por culpa de un _osito de goma_, haciendo que no solo te crean _muerta_, sino que te sientas la olvidada _antes de eso_. Kataang AU.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Ghostgirl es de Tonya Hurley y ATLA de Mike y Bryan. Lástima que no me pertenezcan. .''

**Nota:** Llegó lo que todos han estado esperando… ¡Toph y Katara se conocen! *aplausos y rosas lanzándose al escenario* Y de aquí en adelante, decidirán sobre hacer la… *redoble de tambores* ¡Posesión! (bueno, después) Jejeje, ¡difruten! Puro Toph y Katara :D

**Recordatorio:** Cambiaré canciones, ya saben ;P

Sin más, disfruten. Que esto va a estar bieeeeen bueno xD

**¡Importante!:** ¿Quieren ver a nuestro calvito? Aquí aparece xP y más dulce~ (y sexy *baba*)

Ahora sí, lean e.e

* * *

_**Capítulo 7- Una nueva amiga y… ¿Él sabe quién soy?**_

_**…**_

_Hola, hola, ¿Me recuerdas?_  
_Soy todo lo que no puedes controlar,_  
_en algún lugar más allá del dolor_  
_debe haber una manera de creer_  
_que podemos quebrar._

—_Evanescence, What you Want._

Katara decidió sacar partido de este "periodo de gracia". El "momento bombilla" que experimentara en la cafetería con Yue resultó, cuanto menos, motivador. Tenía planeado convertir su peor desventaja —estar en coma— en ventaja y servirse de ella para acercarse a Aang.

Si de verdad no podía verla, tampoco podía poner reparos en que ella invadiera su espacio vital. En resumidas cuentas, podía ir donde quisiera y hacer cuanto se le antojara sin ser detectada. Podía "meterse" en la vida de Aang, literalmente.

Se tapó la boca al descubrirse tan… ¿Cómo se dice?, suelta. Ella no podía ser tan… eso, suelta. Porque simplemente, aunque fuera una fantasma en coma, no podía parecer psicópata, revisándole la vida a Aang.

—_¿Quién me vería? ¡Nadie!... pero aún así… yo no soy del tipo Suki… que se la pasa, aunque yo no esté muy segura, espiando a Aang…_—pensó, recordando cómo veía a Suki perseguir a Aang discretamente.

Según ella, allá donde fuera Aang, Katara iría también: a su taquilla, en cuyo interior ella se aposentaba (no tan incómoda como cabría pensar); a la sala de estudio, donde lo observaba quedarse dormido desde la silla de al lado, la cabeza apoyada en su hombro hasta que él despertaba sobresaltado al gélido contacto; a las taquillas del vestuario —de los chicos—. Sabía que era así como remataba el día, con un entrenamiento de fútbol y un poco de pesas y, si Dios quiere, _una ducha_.

Se aseguró de llegar antes que él para conseguir un buen sitio. El coma se ponía mejor en lo que a gratificaciones instantáneas se refiere. Suspiró, sintiéndose muy atrevida al querer ver más de cerca a Aang; pero valdría la pena, porque de todos modos, _él no la veía._

Katara aguardó pacientemente fuera del gimnasio por razones que ni ella misma podía explicar del todo. Podía haberse colado por la rejilla metálica de ventilación o incluso haber traspasado las puertas del vestuario, así, sin más, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, siguió de cerca a unos musculitos que llegaban temprano a entrenar. Entró en el vestuario con una mezcla de temor y curiosidad. Después de todo, para ella aquel era territorio virgen.

No es que quisiera verle desnudo, per se, pero sí que quería ver algo más de él.

Aang llegó y dejó caer su bolsa de deportes _Adidas_ blanca y negra sobre el banco.

Katara se sentó junto a ella y aguardó, como una primeriza espera el comienzo de su primer concierto de rock. Quería ver bien de cerca sus brazos, sus hombros, su torso. El factor bochorno se había desvanecido, pero se quedó quieta. Tan solo quería ver cómo era en un ambiente más informal e íntimo.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo, de todas formas?—se preguntó en voz alta—Como si fuera a enterarse—ya habían "dormido juntos" en la Sala de Estudios—O casi…—se sintió obligada a precisar para que constara.

Ni siquiera el olor a calcetines sucios, vaporosos y enmohecidos y a sobaco sudado lograron disuadirla, aunque a punto estuvieron de hacerlo.

Aang abrió la cremallera de su bolso de gimnasia, se volvió hacia el candado de combinación, hizo girar el rodillo un par de veces y lo abrió de un tirón. Quizá fuera el sonido de la cremallera al abrirse, pero de pronto se puso extremadamente nerviosa cuando él cruzó los brazos delante del cuerpo y se sacó la sudadera con capucha por la cabeza, dejando a la vista la camiseta interior de tirantes. La llevaba tan ajustada que podía distinguir cada curva de sus perfectos abdominales, bellamente esculpidos.

Era alto, delgado y fornido, ancho de torso y espalda, suficiente para desmayar a cualquier chica. Sus brazos eran fuertes, aunque no voluminosos, de esos en los que una puede sentir segura y cómoda. Nada deseaba más que apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, pero temió que, al hacerlo, tal vez él volviera a sentir su fría presencia y se apresurara a ponerse de nuevo la sudadera.

Ajeno a todo, Aang continuó desvistiéndose, para deleite de Katara, que le miraba con ojos desorbitados. Estaba tan acostumbrada a fantasear con él, que casi sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos para poder experimentar lo que acontecía ante ellos. Aang se quitó los zapatos y, al agacharse, los músculos de los hombros se flexionaron de tal forma que en ese instante deseó verse envuelta por ellos. Sacó los pantalones del chándal de la bolsa y se desabrochó los botones de los vaqueros. Katara estaba completamente ida.

—¿Bóxers o slips?—se preguntó haciendo rebotar nerviosamente las piernas sobre la puntas de los pies.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Al resbalar sus pantalones hasta el suelo y sacar él la pierna izquierda y luego la derecha del gurruño que ahora formaban los holgados vaqueros en torno a sus tobillos, quedaron al descubierto sus bóxers a cuadros.

Desahogados pero, por fortuna, no tan anchos como los tipos hip-hop. Eran sencillos y modestos, se diría que austeros, incluso. Justo como Aang.

El clima se rompió cuando vio a un par de deportistas acercarse a la taquilla contigua a la de Aang y escuchó un sonoro quejido.

—¡Inspección de suspensorios!—oyó que gritaba Lee Grayson, un arrogante jugador novato de lacrosse, a la vez que le estampaba el antebrazo, sin previo aviso, a Duke Wolfe en la entrepierna.

Duke, desnudo, se dobló en dos y se agarró la entrepierna, plantándole su enorme y pálido trasero de oso lleno de granos delante de las narices de Katara. Fue como si la peor pesadilla de toda chica se hiciera realidad. Se había abierto las Puertas del Infierno. Pensó que jamás la dejarían disfrutar de un instante de placer sin tener que padecer a cambio una eternidad de sufrimiento. A cambio de un poco de Aang, tendría que soportar un _mucho _de Duke. La metáfora no le pasó desapercibida a Katara.

Y fue peor. Mientras se agarraba la entrepierna se le escapó una leve e involuntaria ventosidad de gas sulfuroso. Por primera vez se alegró de estar en coma, dado que su trasero olía tan mal como feo era su aspecto… ¿Se puede ahogar uno dos veces?

Se sintió fatal por Duke; lo mismo que Aang, por la cara que puso, pero Lee siguió andando y riéndose. Katara, asfixiada, salió pitando por la ventana que permanecía abierta encima de la taquilla de Aang, agitando el húmedo vapor que llenaba la estancia lo suficiente como para que Aang se diera cuenta. Este se estremeció levemente, parpadeó, sacudió la cabeza y concluyó que la aparición que creía haber visto no era más que la poscombustión del pedo de Duke. Aang se inclinó delante de Duke y le ofreció ayuda, dándole una bolsa con hielo que traía por si acaso. Duke sonrió y se sentó; apreciando su ayuda.

Katara estaba disgustada, aunque no descorazonada. Aguardó fuera a que finalizara el entrenamiento, con la esperanza de poder regresar a casa en coche en Aang. A casa con él. Aang salió del gimnasio en dirección al aparcamiento, se echó la bolsa al hombro y extrajo de su bolsillo las llaves de su _Viper_ descapotable gris. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de abrir el coche, Katara ya se había acomodado en el asiento del acompañante. Echó mano al cinturón de seguridad, cayó en cuenta de que ya no lo necesitaba y lo soltó despreocupadamente.

—¿Qué, a tu casa o a la mía?—le preguntó Katara a Aang con sarcasmo mientras él se abrochaba el cinturón.

Obviamente, Aang no podía oírla, pero no por ello él volteó hacia su lado, jurando que escuchó algo, sonrió y Katara hizo lo mismo. Lo estaba pasando en grande con toda la situación. Iba de copiloto en el deportivo de Aang, circunstancia que sin duda habría disparado el coeficiente de celos entre las demás chicas a niveles astronómicos. Y en el caso de Suki, era muy probable que a niveles homicidas.

Sí, cualquier chica habría dado la vida por ocupar su lugar—la única diferencia era que, en su caso, ella había tenido que dar su vida, en sentido literal, para conseguirlo, aunque estuviera en coma—.

Katara desechó por el momento tan dolorosa revelación para seguir desempeñando el papel de _"novia"_.

Aang, sonriendo, extendió el brazo derecho, el mismo que ella había admirado en el vestuario, sobre el respaldo del asiento del acompañante mientras conducía. Katara imaginó que lo hacía sobre sus hombros, se enderezó un poco y se recostó contra él. Estaba ocurriendo de verdad. Al aproximarse un poco más, pareció que el antebrazo y la mano de él descendían un tanto, estrechando el hombro de ella y pegándose a su pecho. Jamás le había tenido tan cerca ni había gozado de tanta intimidad con alguien.

Echó la cabeza atrás disfrutando de la brisa, pero un silbido rompió bruscamente el clima romántico y los ojos de Katara se llenaron de temor.

—¡Por Dios, Yue!—gritó a la vez que se volvía al asiento trasero.

Allí estaba Piccolo Yue, mirándola como un padre que acabase de encender las luces del sótano para interrumpir una sesión maratónica de besos y revolcones.

—¿Qué pasa? De alguna forma tengo que comunicarme con él, ¿no?—le dijo a Yue en su tono de voz más persuasivo—Bueno, ya sabes, a lo mejor esto del coma consigue unirnos—.

—Ya veo, ¿así que crees que estar en coma va a _ayudarte _en el terreno sentimental?—refunfuñó Yue—Estás desobedeciendo las reglas, Kat. Y eso, está mal—.

Como Katara no dio muestras de ceder, Yue suspiró y desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Estaba claro que Katara no cedería ni con cariño.

Cuando el coche se detuvo junto a la cera delante de una mansión, Katara se percató que el acceso al garaje estaba vacío. Aquella no era su casa. Se trataba, no obstante, de una casa por delante de la cual Katara había pasado con el coche de su hermano en sobradas ocasiones, sólo para ver su rutilante deportivo gris aparcado delante tardes, e incluso a veces noches, enteras.

No, no era un caserón cualquiera. Era la casa de Suki.

Y por si no fuera suficiente, allí estaba Suki para confirmarlo: bajó a toda prisa el largo y cuidado paseo de pizarra para recibir a Aang y frenó de golpe contra la puerta del acompañante.

—¡Date prisa, mis padres están a punto de llegar!—dijo, instando a Aang a salir del coche a la velocidad de la luz y correr tras ella paseo arriba. Aang resopló fastidiado y la siguió.

La idea no es que fuera muy brillante, pero Katara los siguió. Camino arriba se fue hasta delante de la casa, a toda prisa, ajena la agitada bandada de pájaros que ahora revoloteaba sobre su cabeza. Llegó a la puerta una milésima de segundo tarde.

De nuevo, vio como Suki, inconscientemente, le daba con la puerta en las narices.

—Esto ya lo he vivido antes—se dijo, suspirando.

Giró en redondo para irse y observó como los pájaros se alejaban, aunque no sinantes dejar caer una lluvia de excrementos justo encima de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos yesperó resignada el impacto. Pero éste no se produjo. Los excrementos la atravesaron departe en parte y fueron a estrellarse sobre el porche de la entrada a la vez que, en sulugar, batía contra ella una inesperada ola de optimismo.

—Pues claro—se recordó a sí misma—¡Soy un _fantasma_!—exclamó, entristecida. _Si tan solo… me mirara… sin tan solo pudiera verme…_

Katara pensó en clase de Orientación y en los primeros capítulos de su libro de texto _Guía del Muerto Perfecto_, mientras se volvía de nuevo hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa de Suki. Los había hojeado nada más y no había tenido tiempo de practicar, pero la desesperación a veces engendra confianza, y Katara era, después de todo, un espíritu entusiasta.

—¿Cómo era?—se preguntó retóricamente—Invisibilidad. No, tonta, no. ¿Mutación? No técnicamente…—no acordarse hizo que creciera su frustración—¿Intangibilidad? Sííí. Eso es. ¡Atravesar cosas!—.

Katara se colocó en posición, con valentía, de cara a la puerta. Sus conocimientos básicos sobre las propiedades de los sólidos, por no hablar de su experiencia como fantasma, la ayudarían a travesar la puerta, o al menos eso esperaba.

—De acuerdo—empezó—Cuanto más denso es el objeto, más juntas están las moléculas y menor es su capacidad de movimiento. Pero ¿y si me quedo atascada?—dijo—Sería un desastre. Un gran desastre—.

Pasara lo que pasara, Katara concluyó que aquél no era el mejor momento para teorizar sobre los aspectos más sutiles de la densidad molecular.

De modo que hizo acopio de valor y empezó a concentrarse.

—Sé que puedo hacerlo…—dijo, y evocó las palabras del gran filósofo Bruce Lee: _"Vacía tu mente, libérate de las formas, como el agua"_, eso profesaba. Naturalmente que él no entraba en al temario de Muertología, ni aún menos era profesor de ciencias, pero era lo mejor que podía conjurar para salir del apuro. Además, él, estaba muerto, pero ella _en coma_.

—Sé la puerta, sé la puerta, sé la puerta…—recitó Katara a la vez que extendía la mano abierta hacia la puerta de madera maciza y cristal de plomo.

Para su sorpresa; las puntas de los dedos, seguidas inmediatamente de los nudillos, la palma de la mano, el codo —el brazo entero— ¡Estaban atravesando la puerta! Luego la pierna. La cosa iba de maravilla. Hasta que llegó al hombro. Y ahí se atascó. Medio cuerpo dentro de la casa y medio fuera. Estaba atrapada, atrapada en una puerta.

Katara forcejó para rematar la faena, pero sin éxito.

"_Mierda"_ fue la palabra que se le ocurrió que definía mejor su situación, plantada como estaba en un charco de excremento fresco de pájaro. _Mierda, sí_. Permanecer medio atrapada en una puerta para el resto de la eternidad no era una perspectiva demasiado atractiva, que se diga, y el inconveniente del asunto esté de la intangibilidad era que tenías que entrar y salir pero que muy rápido.

—¡Esperemos que la cosa vaya poniéndose más fácil!—gruñó Katara mientras tiraba lentamente del resto de su cuerpo hacia al otro lado de la puerta.

Katara subió las escaleras y buscó a Aang y Suki. Escuchó unas voces gritando al otro lado de la puerta en el pasillo y se dirigió hacia ella. Este allanamiento de hogar se le antojó, al igual que la visita anterior al vestuario, más que excitante. Era como leer el correo electrónico de otra persona. Aún así, el sentimiento de culpabilidad no era tan profundo como para echarse atrás. Asomo la cabeza a través de la puerta, que en esta ocasión presentó menos batalla.

La era un auténtico santuario de Suki a sí misma. Tan exento estaba de modestia que daba miedo, repleto de cómo aparecía de fotografías suyas y otras no tan favorecedoras de sus amistades. Ella eclipsaba al resto, intencionadamente. Después de todo, era _su _habitación. Aang estaba gritándole a Suki, seguido de ella.

—¡Estoy harto! ¡Harto! ¡Eres muy insensible! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Duke? Además, ¿no recuerdas haberle tirado la puerta a _Katara_ en la cara, mientras estábamos saliendo del salón? ¡Por culpa de tu insensible corazón _ella se ahogó_! ¿No _viste a Sokka como estaba_?—le gritó Aang, pronunciando, aún así, con delicadeza el nombre de ella y lo que le pasó.

—Se acordó de mí—susurró Katara, sintiendo que otra puerta se abría para ella. Tenía la cabeza asomada a la puerta como la de un alce en la pared de un cazador.

Suki abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar el nombre de su _amante_ y uno _desconocido_ —para ella—.

Entre tanto, Katara atravesó la puerta del todo y se sentó en la cama de Suki, presenciando con esperanza la conversación.

—¿Quién metió a _esa_ chica en esta conversación? ¿Eh, Aang?—inquirió Suki, poniendo sus brazos en jarra. Aang resopló.

—Hablábamos de tu… ¡Insensible corazón!—exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Mi qué? Pero si yo no soy tan insensible… les doy mi refresco dietético a las chicas…—se defendió Suki.

Aang rió sarcástico: —¿Hablas enserio? ¡Se los das cuando no quieres más! ¡Y cuando lo botas a la basura, lo sacas y así se los das! ¡Eso ni siquiera es higiénico!—.

—¡Ya cállate! ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que hago o no! ¡Y un novio no le falta al respeto así a su novia!—le señaló Suki. Aang se frustró.

—¡Pues una chica como tú no debería ser tan insensible!—.

—¡Si la defiendes tanto, deja que yo te tire la puerta en la cara y te vayas con ella!—esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Aang se sentó en la cama —justo al lado de Katara— y se dispuso a colocarse los zapatos. Suki se enfureció.

—¿Te irás? ¡Tú no puedes dejarme! ¡No puedes! ¡Soy Suki Bei Fong, oíste!—Aang la ignoró y bajó escaleras, dispuesto a irse. Katara sonrió discretamente cuando escuchó el sonido del motor del auto de Aang.

—¡Aang! ¡Arrrghhh! ¡Es un tonto! ¡Defendiendo a una _muerta_!—y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de Katara.

Incapaz de soportar su tristeza, salió al pasillo, corrió hasta el baño contiguo y cerró la puerta de un portazo, sollozando de forma incontrolable.

—¡Nadie me quiere! ¡Me tratan mal y _él se va_!—gimoteó, hundiendo la cabeza en el lavado y olvidando que si estaba viva. Dejó de sollozar un momento recordando cómo Aang la defendía. Sonrió internamente.

Katara levantó la cabeza para mirarse al espejo. Estaba tan acongojada y distraída, que no supo que si las gotas que se deslizaban por la empañada superficie eran el reflejo de sus lágrimas o no, como tampoco se percató de la nube de vapor de ducha que llenaba la estancia.

Extendió la mano hacia la cortina de la ducha y se aferró a ella como una niña a su mantita inseparable. Enterró el rostro en el plástico opaco y respiró tan hondo como pudo. Era una chica en coma que probablemente moriría y estaba sufriendo el peor ataque de pánico de su vida. Y no porque tuviera miedo a morir, sino porque sabía que no volvería a vivir nunca más.

Durante un segundo, la cortina húmeda se le quedó pegada al rostro como una bolsa para cadáveres, y entonces, su rostro la atravesó y se asomó al cubículo de la ducha.

Aparcó las lamentaciones por un momento y se fijó en un bote de champú con la indicación _"Para cabellos apagados y sin vida"_.

—Apagada… Sin vida…—dijo en tono de derrota absoluta.

Lo siguiente que vio entre la asfixiante neblina fue a alguien que en ese momento se daba una ducha. De haber podido sonrojarse, lo habría hecho. Con el pelo negro largo hasta la cintura, mojado y jabonoso pegado a la cara, Toph se enjuagó lo que quedaba de champú y abrió los ojos muy despacio, para encontrarse con la cabeza de Katara asomada a la ducha a través de la cortina.

Toph gritó con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que trataba de cubrirse con brazos y codos, sorprendiendo a Katara, que respondió gritando también.

Katara hacía cuanto podía para liberarse de la cortina, pero a cada giro y a cada tirón que daba, sólo conseguía enredarse más en ella. Aterrorizada, Toph se percató de lo que a todas luces parecía un reguero de sangre que se escurría por uno de los lados de la bañera esmaltada de blanco y descendía hasta el desagüe. No pudo evitar pensar en la escena de la ducha de _Psicosis. _Se miro de arriba abajo en busca de heridas, se encogió en un rincón de la bañera y esperó el golpe mortal. No era más que el resto de su lápiz de labio rojo _Decadente Urbano_, pero Toph, aficionada a los cines cutres de sesión doble, era propensa a dramatizar, ocultándolo lo más posible.

Entre tanto, Katara, que había conseguido zafarse de la cortina, se apartó tambaleando de la ducha en el mismo instante en que Sokka entraba como un rayo en el baño para comprobar el motivo de tanto escándalo. Éste sorprendió a Toph saliendo de la ducha, desnuda, y no se percató de la presencia de Katara, quien, encaramada al inodoro, temblaba de miedo. Sokka abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a Toph.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí?—preguntó Toph a la vez que echaba mano rápidamente a una toalla negra y se envolvía en ella. Estaba sonrojada. Sokka la había visto, pero eso no la preocupó más de lo que ya estaba con Katara.

—Oí gritos—farfulló él, bajando la cabeza, avergonzado.

Sokka se esforzaba por no "fijarse" en Toph, pero le costaba hablar. Era la primera vez que la veía sin maquillaje, ni ropa, ni abalorios. Estaba desnuda en todos los sentidos. Vulnerable. Apenas había llegado a la cita de tutoría con ella y ya metía la pata.

—Tú no… ella—espetó Toph.

—¿_Ella_, quién?—preguntó él.

Señaló a Katara, pero él sólo vio el inodoro.

—¡Ella!—dijo Toph con un tono de frustración total en su voz.

—Yo—dijo Katara completamente desesperanzada. _Hasta mi hermano ni me nota, qué lindo._

Toph se percató de que Sokka no podía ver a Katara, así que volvió a soltar un grito, esta vez de frustración e impotencia, y salió corriendo. A Sokka le confundió su extraño comportamiento, pero miró de nuevo el inodoro, sintiendo que Toph decía algo cierto. Suspiró y se miró al espejo, observando sus sonrojadas mejillas.

—¡Diablos! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Metí la pata, mirándola desnuda! Genial, ahora no querrá ni hablarme. Y Katara, si estuviera bien, me golpearía—.

Suspiró y se fue del baño, dejando a Katara anonadada. _Mi hermanito… ¿estará sintiendo su corazón?_

* * *

…

Toph entró corriendo en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Se enfundó como pudo en un short negro a cuadros grises y una franelilla blanca con cuervos negros y reanudó su precipitada carrera en dirección al vestidor contiguo, cuya puerta cerró también de golpe para protección extra.

La habitación parecía un reservado del club punk y new waves neoyorquino CBGB, con poemas, dibujos y letras de canciones pintarrajeados en la pared. La taza del inodoro y el tocador estaban forrados de adhesivos de grupos de música, todos con algún mensaje. Toph escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó ante la puerta cerrada.

—Puedes verme—susurró Katara.

—Un momento, sé quién eres—respondió Toph ocultando su nerviosismo, y abrió la puerta un poco.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó Katara, gratamente sorprendida de que alguien la reconociera.

—Eres la hermana de Sokka—dijo Toph, cerrando los ojos un momento al recordar lo del baño con Sokka—La que se _ahogó_ y está en _coma_—.

—¡Sí! ¡La misma!—respondió Katara, emocionada. Al parecer, el coma sí que le había granjeado cierta popularidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces vienes a vengarte por lo mala que fui contigo?—se quejó Toph, abriéndole la puerta y dejándola pasar.

—¿Tú? ¿Mala conmigo? ¡Claro que no!—le aseguró Katara, sacando su lado oculto: El dulce.

—¿O por mi mierda del periódico?—preguntó Toph, pasando el periódico por debajo de la puerta.

—¡¿He salido en el periódico del colegio?!—preguntó Katara, asombrada.

Bajó los ojos al diario y leyó con avidez. Su vida entera había quedado reducida a dos oraciones junto al ordinario icono online de "foto no disponible".

_Katara Water, estudiante de Hawthorne High, se ahogó el día de hoy tras un incidente absurdo con un osito de goma. Se ha celebrado un acto en su memoria. Ahora yace el Hospital Earth, en estado de coma._

—¿Eso es todo?—preguntó Katara, abatida.

—No he tenido tiempo de entrar en detalles—balbuceó Toph, convencida de que no había ninguna necesidad de mencionar la escasa asistencia al acto —al cual fue Sokka y Aang—, ni que el personal del anuario no dispusiera de fotografías archivadas bajo su nombre, ni que nadie había contestado a sus solicitudes de comentarios.

Toph suspiró y se acostó en su cama, mirando el techo. Katara la observó detenidamente. _Vaya, ella es muy bonita. Creo que es obvio viniendo de la hermana de Suki. Y es… más linda que yo…_

Katara se sentó en el piso, enfrente de la cama de Toph. Ésta la miró. La cara de Katara lucía muy entristecida.

Katara miró a su alrededor y se fijó en los viejos carteles de películas de culto, como _Harold y Maude_, _La_ _noche de los muertos vivientes _y _Delicatessen_, que colgaban de las paredes y entre los cuales aparecía unos pintorescos marcos caja que ponían los pelos de punta debido a las grotescas figurillas que exhibían en su interior. Un _CD _con una grabación de _William Burroughs_ leyendo el _Libro tibetano de los muertos _y un planificador de funerales ilustrados por _Edward Gorey_ descansaban sobre el escritorio negro profusamente tallado.

—Vaya, me parece que te gusta mucho esto…—dijo Katara mientras olvidaba su depresión y examinaba sus cosas.

—Soy gótica, obvio—murmuró Toph para sí.

La situación se estaba haciendo más y más surrealista, pero Toph casi había superado del todo su miedo. Casi. Incapaces de contenerse, las dos chicas empezaron a lanzarse preguntas simultáneamente.

—¿Cómo es estar en coma?—preguntó Toph.

—¿Cómo es ser la hermana de Suki?—preguntó Katara.

La pregunta de Katara dejó estupefacta a Toph.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad?—preguntó Toph.

Katara prosiguió con una pregunta algo más apropiada.

—¿Cómo es que me ves? Ninguna otra persona viva puede hacerlo. Bueno… exceptuando perros y bebés, tal vez—dijo.

—¿Y yo qué sé?—respondió Toph con sarcasmo.

—Tiene que haber alguna razón lógica—dijo Katara sin dejar de pasear la mirada por la habitación—¿Qué tienes tú que haga posible que me puedas ver?—examinó el crucifijo celta y otras reliquias góticas diseminadas por la habitación.

Luego se fue hasta el vestidor de Toph, que era un enorme armario diáfano equipado con una araña antigua chorreante de lágrimas de cristal coloreadas. Había una silla tapizada en terciopelo negro salpicado de lo que parecía diminutos lunares blancos, que examinados de cerca resultaron ser, de hecho, pequeñas calaveras. Y había un viejo espejo veneciano adosado a la puerta, del que colgaban amontonadas varias joyas antiguas.

El vestidor se encontraba repleto de ropa, bolsos, joyas, bufandas y demás, todo vintage. En su mayoría negro, si bien aquí y allá una explosión de color verde conseguía destacar en el siniestro mar de de lentejuelas y encajes. Se parecía más a una boutique de moda de vanguardia o, quizá, al camerino punk-gótico-cabaretero de _The Dresden Doll_, que al vestidor de una chica de instituto.

—Todo con moderación—dijo Toph al observar como Katara admiraba —y se estremecía de miedo— su colección.

Toph se acercó y sacó una raída camiseta del grupo _Liking Park_, que combinó con una falda corta escocesa y unas mallas de color negro iridiscente.

—¿Dónde y cómo has conseguido todo esto?—preguntó Katara con un tono de voz casi acusatorio. Ella era —y sigue siendo— maternal, obvio.

—De mis víctimas—respondió Toph, conteniendo una risa.

Katara se asustó levemente.

—Trabajo en _Clothes Minded_, la tienda vintage de la ciudad, en verano—dijo Toph mientras se vestía, detectando la incomodidad de Katara.

—Qué bonito—dijo Katara al tiempo que deslizaba su mano sobre un vestido verde claroscuro, levemente decorado con brillo.

—¿Te gusta?—dijo Toph, emocionada, pero se detuvo al instante—Sí, bueno, no está mal—.

Katara hurgó entre unas blusas de chiffon negras, unos tops vintage de colores verdes, y luego exploro una sección de camisetas vintage mientras Toph se vestía del todo.

—Eso de que puedas verme, ¿será porque… no sé… bueno… porque eres… diferente… o algo así?—le preguntó Katara, dudosa.

—Continúa, que ni me importa—le dijo Toph, sarcástica.

—No te quería ofender, en serio. Es que si consigo descifrarlo, me ayudará con… bueno, con una cosa que tengo que hacer—dijo Katara tratando de calmar a Toph un poco.

—Además, ¿qué haces aquí? Podrías estar en cualquier otro lugar—preguntó Toph con recelo.

—He venido por… por tu hermana—respondió Katara.

—Pues no te entretengo… ¡Al fondo del pasillo a la derecha!—dijo Toph sin vacilar.

—No soy la Parca, tampoco—dijo Katara echando por tierra las esperanzas de Toph de que su hermana fuera eliminada de un plumazo.

Toph resopló, enderezándose. —Entonces, ¿cómo es que no estás en el _backstage _de algún concierto o en el Cielo o algo así? No sé, en un sitio chulo—preguntó—Estás desperdiciando tú… otra vida, si es que sobrevives… no sé—.

Katara se sintió ofendida, pero lo descartó olímpicamente.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡He visto el vestido que Suki llevará al baile!—.

—¡¿Nooo, en seriooo?!—se mofó Toph dando saltitos con fingido entusiasmo—¡Qué envidia!—dijo, rodando los ojos.

—¿Con quién iras _tú_?—preguntó Katara haciendo caso omiso de su aire de suficiencia.

—¿Ir? ¿A dónde?—preguntó Toph, confundida.

—Al Baile de Otoño—dijo Katara con vehemencia.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo no formo parte de ese rebaño de cabezas huecas que son los estudiantes de Hawthorne High—le espetó Toph.

Katara desistió.—Pero… ¿Irá Aang?—preguntó, esperanzada. Toph rió sarcásticamente y sopló su flequillo.

—Yo creo que no… ¿No escuchaste los gritos? ¡Esto se pondrá bueno!—rió Toph, sentándose en su cama, mientras se apoyaba en su brazo hacia atrás y reía más.

—Oh… sí… qué bien…—dijo Katara, y se dejó caer sobre las sábanas de satén rojo sangre de Toph.

—Espera… ¿Quieres ir con él?—preguntó Toph. Katara no respondió—Ya veo… Y eso que estás… ya sabes… _en coma_—Toph sopesó un poco lo que le podría hacer.

Sonrió como sabía hacer: Maquiavélicamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en coma?—preguntó, cruzando las piernas y ladeando la cabeza a un lado. Katara la miró.

—Como uno, dos días. Quizás tres—respondió, extrañada. Toph sonrió y negó con su dedo índice, risueña.

Katara no pudo estar más confundida.

—Dos semanas—agregó Toph, provocando que Katara la mirara con los ojos desorbitados.

¿Qué había dicho?

¿Llevaba ya dos semanas _en coma_?

¡Imposible!

—¡No puede ser! Pero si hace tres días que fui a Muertología…—Toph ignoró eso.

—Pueees sí. Sokka me habló de ti hace una semana y media. El acto en tu memoria se hizo dos días después, Aang y Suki discutieron hace 5 días y me reuní con Sokka para hablar de la tutoría hace…—Katara la interrumpió de golpe.

—¡¿Tutoría?!—Toph chasqueó la lengua. Metió la pata—¡¿Cómo que tutoría?! ¡¿Estás siendo la tutora de mi hermano?!—inquirió Katara, sorprendida a más no poder.

—_Genial_—pensó Toph soplando su flequillo.

—¡Responde!—instó Katara.

Toph se mordió el labio.

—¿Aang tiene otra compañera para Física?—volvió a preguntar Katara.

—Bueno, tutora, en realidad. Su profesor aceptó que hiciera un examen para pasar de inmediato con C o más, sin compañera. Y… acepté… ser… su… tu-tutora—dijo Toph, viendo como Katara bajaba la cabeza, deprimida—Escucha, él dijo que no quería incomodarte, según él, pasaría la materia para ti—.

Katara la miró.

Su vida no podía ser más hermosa.

El coma no podía ser más fantástico.

Y Toph no podía ser tan fabulosa.

—¡Gracias!—ella abrazó a Toph, sorprendiéndola. Toph asintió con la cabeza y la separó de ella, incómoda.

—Ajá—.

Pasaron unos minutos, y ninguna hablaba. Katara sacaba felicidad infinita por los poros, tanta que sintió unas tremendas ganas de gritar. Y ya que nadie más la oiría, así lo hizo. Toph se tapó los oídos, diciéndole —más bien ordenándole— que se callara.

Katara se calló y recordó lo que había dicho Sokka, en el baño: _—¡Diablos! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Metí la pata, mirándola desnuda! Genial, ahora no querrá ni hablarme. Y Katara, si estuviera bien, me golpearía_—. Ella no pudo sonreír más.

—Y tú… ¿Aceptaste ser la tutora de Sokka? Porque él es pésimo en todo—sonrió Katara. Vaya que lo estaba disfrutando cuando vio a Toph sonrojarse furiosamente. Su piel blanca facilitaba la vista de hasta una pizca de color carmesí.

Toph apartó la vista de Katara, tratando de que no note su sonrojo. Demasiado tarde.

—Por lástima, solo eso. Yo apenas y sé matemáticas—.

Katara rió. —¿Irás al baile con él?—.

Toph resopló, pero no contestó. Se levantó de su asiento y agarró a Katara de la muñeca, arrastrándola al baño.

—Toma asiento—dijo ignorándola, y la sentó en el retrete, junto al lavabo. Abrió el cajón de cosméticos y se puso manos a la obra de inmediato.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Katara, mientras Toph revoloteaba a su alrededor.

—Necesitas un lavado de cara. Para ser fantasma, y que nadie te haya notado, eres linda, sólo necesitas verte mejor—dijo Toph a la vez que colocaba un instrumental sobre un trapo junto a Katara como si fuera un cirujano preparándose para una operación a vida o muerte.

Esta se mostró concentrada y resuelta, una chica con una misión, mientras reordenaba los tonos cosméticos y aprovechaban para aplicarse pintalabios carmesí mate en los labios y se cepillaba su larga melena de pelo negro liso y su flequillo perfectamente desalineado. Crujió sus nudillos y se preparó para alistar a Katara.

—Pero… tú eres más hermosa—.

Toph, antes de siquiera mover un en dedo, se detuvo bruscamente.

La ignoró y desplegó su legión de brochas y pinceles, que guardaba en el interior de un estuche de cosméticos, y los extendió ante sí para tenerlos más a mano.

Katara esperó su respuesta mientras ayudaba a Toph sujetándose el pelo hacia atrás.

Antes de seguir preguntando, Toph se había puesto a aplicar simultáneamente el lápiz a los ojos de Katara.

—Yo no soy hermosa—mencionó Toph, respondiendo a la pregunta de Katara.

—¡Claro que sí! Tu pelo negro marca perfectamente tu piel blanca, tu sonrisa es hermosa, tus ojos preciosos ¡y tu cuerpo es tan natural! No veo exageración. Además, tienes una linda personalidad. Mi madre…—pausó, tomando aire—…decía que los góticos o emos no eran malos, sino especiales; con una visión diferente y única de la vida, y eso los hacía especiales—finalizó Katara, observando cómo Toph terminaba de aplicarle el lápiz de ojos.

—Muy linda tu madre. Repito, no soy hermosa, sólo porque la linda de Suki me absorbió lo lindo que tenía—dijo Toph, sonrojándose por el halago de Katara.

—Con razón Sokka se sonroja al verte…—sonrió Katara. Toph la miró.

—Tú hermano _no me gusta_. Deja de fantasear y quédate quieta, después hablamos de eso—dijo, mandándola a cambiar el tema. Katara notó como sus mejillas se pintaron ligeramente de carmesí.

Decidió hacerle caso.

—Oye, ¿y no te doy, no sé, como algo de cosa o un poco de miedo?—preguntó Katara, mientras Toph escudriñaba su extensa paleta de sombras para ojos, cuidándose mucho de escoger la combinación correcta de tonalidades. Aplicó la sombra sobre el párpado de Katara mientras ésta mantenía un ojo completamente abierto a la vez que hablaba.

—¿Y _tú_, no te doy yo algo de cosa o de miedo, incluso?—preguntó Toph.

—Bueno, supongo que algo de cosa sí me da que no te dé miedo—dijo Katara, sonriendo.

—Sí, a mí me pasa lo mismo—dijo Toph con una sonrisita mientras se preparaba para el siguiente procedimiento.

Toph introdujo una espátula pequeña en un recipiente morado, la embadurnó de cera caliente y procedió a aplicarla cuidadosamente sobre la ceja de Katara. Al cabo de unos segundos, aplicó un pequeño pedazo de tela sobre la cera, la presiono con los dedos y se la retiró de un tirón, esperando una reacción de dolor de Katara, pero ésta ni siquiera parpadeó.

—He ahí una de las grandes ventajas de estar _en coma_—agregó Katara a la vez que Toph se echaba a reír y asentía conforme.

Ésta continuó el acicalamiento, pelo incluido, y Katara disfrutó con cada una de sus atenciones. Lo mejor de todo fue comprobar que Toph estaba realmente encantada con su compañía. Katara no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tantos cuidados; después de todo, había pasado buena parte de su vida bajo la custodia de su padre, luego su abuela, y terminando por su hermano.

Al cabo de un rato le interrumpió el viejo reloj de Toph, del cual surgió un cuervo negro que graznó dos veces, en lugar del consabido "cucú".

Katara vio que se le hacía tarde y se levantó para irse.

—¿A dónde vas? ¡No he terminado todavía!—chilló a su espalda Toph, que no había culminado su retrato.

—Llego tarde a una reunión de residencia… ¡Nos vemos en el instituto mañana!— contestó Katara gritando—¡Y gracias!—.

Katara emprendió una marcha frenética por la acera, internándose en la oscuridad, en dirección a la luna, mientras los mismos pájaros negros que habían sobrevolado su cabeza aquella tarde volvían a revolotear en torno a ella.

—_¿Una reunión de residencia? ¿Al instituto mañana? Quizá la muerte o coma no sea tan genial después de todo_—pensó Toph mientras observaba, desde la ventana de su dormitorio, cómo Katara desaparecía en la oscuridad, y se preguntaba qué mierda le acababa de pasar.

Toph se encogió de hombros y se acostó en su cama de satén roja sangre. Luego se puso a pensar en el halago de Katara.

—_Hermosa… ¿yo? Debes estar bromeando, de todos modos… no serviría tratar de mostrarlo mucho… para eso está Suki_—pensó, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

…

Aang dejó el último ramo de flores en la habitación del hospital, suspirando con cansancio. Había —después de su enojo causado por Suki—, comprado hasta muy tarde muchos ramos de flores, queriendo dejar colorida y llamativa la habitación.

Cualquier chica se emocionaría por ello, viniendo de él.

Se dirigió a la cama y observó cuidadosamente el cuerpo yacido ahí. El cabello castaño de la chica caía delicadamente sobre la almohada, como si fuera una mancha de chocolate; su piel se veía ligeramente pálida y sus labios estaban pálidos y secos. Y para rematar: sus ojos no se habían abierto para mostrar su bello color azulado, _en dos semanas_.

En esas dos semanas se encargó de alegrar —al menos un poco—, la estancia de la chica en el hospital, llevando flores, chocolates y contándole lo que ha hecho en esos días, queriendo que ella escuchara. Al parecer Sokka y Gyatso eran los únicos que lo escuchaban para librarlo de dudas.

Suspiró y retiró delicadamente un mechón salvaje de la cara de la chica, observándola. Se sentó en la silla que estaba justo al lado de la cama y apoyó su cabeza en sus dos manos, con los codos en los muslos.

La cirugía de la chica empezaría en dos días, y estaba nervioso. Había decidido, para saltarse de más nervios, terminar con Suki por la chica; para que ella esté feliz. Suspiró y optó por saludarla.

—Hola Katara, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? Te cuento que parece que sentí como si alguien hubiera estado siempre a mi lado… y creo que eras tú. Me alegra saberlo… ¿sabes?—le dijo Aang, contento.

* * *

…

_¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo… no actualicé de inmediato debido a mi internet… se había ido… y no saben cuánto lloré xD_

_Espero hayan disfrutado de este cap, porque desde aquí empezará la inseparable amistad de hermanas entre Toph y Katara (la amistad que adoramos *-*), el inicio, INICIO (xD) del amor de Aang hacia Katara y los problemas con la posesión. ¿A que les gustó, eh? xD_

_Ya sabeeeeeeeen, dejen reviews comentado que parte les gustó para reírme como loca(?) y disfruten, ¡Que esto se pondrá bueno! :D_

_Les dice Chau:_

_Nie~ ;)_

_P.D: A 1.654.597 fangirls locas por Aang (y por el Kataang) les gustó la última parte y en donde él se desnuda *-*. xD *baba*_


	9. 8-El Corazón de las Tinieblas

_**Ghost Girl**_

* * *

**Summary(¡nueeevo!):** _¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible?_: Esta es la historia de una dulce chica, que al ser ahogada brutalmente con un caramelo, cayó en un hoyo de soledad, depresión y mucha mala suerte; ahora su hermano y nueva-amiga tendrán que salvarla de ese hoyito, en el cual, la palabra 'coma' no le parecía un signo de puntuación. "En coma, Katara, estás en COMA". Kataang AU.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Ghostgirl es de Tonya Hurley y ATLA de Mike y Bryan. Lástima que no me pertenezcan. ¬¬ (no saben cuánto luché con 'Bryke' por comprar ATLA… terminé sin poder comprarlo(?))

Perdón por no actualizar antes, ¿pero se imaginan que te corten el internet en Navidad? Maaaalo, sí. Bueno, tengo los otros dos listos, sin problema los publico :D

¡Thanks a todos por la espera! tengo dos caps más listos, les prometo que los leerán ;D

No he podido ni responderles los reviews, pero es por el tiempo que me queda. Muuuuy poco. ¡Pero ni se preocupen! Me acaban de regalar una Tablet, ahí les responderé de ahora en adelante, por PM. Y también ahí, aprenderé a hacer Fanarts, para crear las escenas de este fic y que se digan: "¡Ah! ¡Pero sí así se vestía!"(?) xD

**Notita :3: **Aquí, Katarita sabrá con quién hará la primera posesión… ¡Y…! Conocerán un poquito más a Mai…

Disfruten!~

* * *

_**C**__apítulo__** 8**__._|_**E**__l corazón de las __**T**__inieblas_

…

_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar__  
__Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real__  
__Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar_

_My Inmortal —__E__vanescence_

La residencia muerta, así llamaban los chicos muertos a Hawthorne High, podría resultarles deprimentes a otros, pero para Katara era como una comunidad. Ya nunca tendría la oportunidad de vivir en una residencia universitaria, y ésta, para ella, era lo más parecido.

¿Tendría una compañera de habitación? ¿Pasarían la noche en vela charlando sin parar? ¿Estudiarían juntas y tendrían códigos secretos por si alguna de ellas invitaba a un chico a pasar la noche? ¿Compartirían la ropa y sufrirían incontrolables ataques de risa? ¿Pedirían una pizza a las tantas mientras estudiaban para pasar el día siguiente quejándose de los kilos de más? No. En el fondo sabía que no sería así y que eran cosas a las que debía renunciar, pero al fin y al cabo se trataba de una "residencia", y eso significaba que no estaría sola. Eso, para ella, era más que suficiente.

Estos y otros pensamientos ocupaban su mente mientras se dirigía a toda prisa a la reunión. Era extraño, pero aún cuando se tratara de la primera vez que iba a Hawthorne High, el instinto la guió hasta allí, igual que un GPS del mundo espiritual.

No había ningún Flautista de Hamelín ni, en particular, ninguna Piccolo Yue que la guiasen, pero sentía la llamada de todas formas.

Al doblar la esquina de la calle larga y solitaria, supo instantáneamente a qué casa dirigir sus pasos. Se trataba de una destartalada mansión victoriana, todavía hermosa en su decrepitud, una de esas propiedades caras que fueron el orgullo del barrio hasta que las mansiones chabacanas de los nuevos ricos y el tiempo erosionaron su grandeza.

No obstante, contemplada desde la nueva "perspectiva" de Katara, poseía un gran carácter: una estructura formidable aún, cubierta de hiedra, con imponentes gabletes, miradores apoyados sobre ménsulas ornamentadas y ventanales de arco apuntado con vidrieras inmaculadas. La meticulosidad de detalles de mampostería parecía salida de un cuento de hadas gótico.

Ornamentados farolitos adornaban el perímetro del porche corrido, con postes como bastones de caramelo. A diferencia de la oficina de admisiones del sótano, tan estéril, y del aula de Muertología, tan fea y anticuada, Hawthorne High era mágica.

—Hogar, dulce hogar—dijo sombríamente, mientras apoyaba la mano sobre una roseta y dejaba que ésta se deslizara por la barandilla que ascendía hasta la maciza y oscura puerta doble.

Katara subió los escalones hasta el porche, se asomó a través de la ventana vidriada y contempló la gigantesca araña, al más puro estilo _Fantasma de la ópera_, que colgaba del techo del vestíbulo. Entró y se quedó plantada en la estancia, enlosada con grandes baldosas blancas y negras de mármol.

Le maravilló la profusión de tallas ornamentales en madera de cerezo que adornaban los arcos de las puertas de toda la casa. Era hermoso, distinto a cuanto había visto hasta entonces, y lo que aún era mejor, despedía calidez. Incluso el vestíbulo señorial resultaba acogedor. Deseó que los dormitorios fueran igual de confortables, porque se sentía cansada. Había sido un día largo, muy largo.

Antes de que Katara pudiera darse cuenta, Yue bajó silbando por la moqueta de color rojo oscuro de la majestuosa escalera de madera torneada.

—¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó Yue, con más reproche que curiosidad. Ya conocía la respuesta a su pregunta, y Katara, naturalmente, sabía que lo sabía.

—Oh, dándome la _vida _padre, nada más—dijo Katara bromeando. Es la primera vez que sonreía de esa forma. Tan natural. Para Yue eso no era buena señal.

—Pues aquí es donde _"vives"_ ahora y llegas tarde a la reunión. ¡Acelera!—dijo a la vez que agarraba a Katara de la mano y tiraba de ella escaleras arriba—¡Mai no está _muy _contenta que digamos!—.

Katara no había visto nunca a Yue tan acelerada. Es más, Katara ni siquiera sintió los escalones bajo sus pies cuando la transportó escaleras arriba como a un globo de helio.

Yue y Katara se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones del final del pasillo, que parecía un aula de literatura de un _chente _de la Ivy League, como sacada de _El club de los poetas_ _muertos_. Mai daba comienzo a la reunión en el momento mismo en que Katara entró a la sala como una exhalación.

Aunque podía sentir la mano de Yue en la suya, tirando de ella, la sobresaltó encontrarse a Yue allí sentada cuando llegó a la gran sala, como si no hubiese movido un músculo.

Antes de entrar, Katara paseó la mirada rápidamente por la estancia y divisó diseminados por toda la sala decenas de artefactos y reliquias propias de las hermandades. Había un estandarte con la insignia "zeta", la letra con que los griegos representaban la muerte, colgado de la pared sobre "retratos estudiantiles" color sepia enmarcados en ouroboros. Estaba encantada de hallarse en un lugar tan señorial, como si perteneciera a una sociedad secreta, aun cuando todavía no se sentía plenamente un miembro de derecho.

Al penetrar con timidez en la sala, sus compañeros de residencia recibieron su nuevo _look _con risas apagadas, bueno, todos salvo Mai, que estaba visiblemente molesta.

—¿Te parece gracioso? ¿Venir como si de una _fiesta_ se tratara?—espetó Mai con fiereza.

Katara, que había olvidado su lavado de imagen con las prisas, trató con desesperación de alisarse el enrollado cabello lamiéndose las manos y pasándoselas por el cardado.

Quiso eliminar parte del maquillaje también, pero le faltó saliva, por los nervios… y porque estaba en coma y eso.

—¿Y cuando vendan la casa qué, también te parecerá gracioso, eh?—preguntó Mai, quien acaparó la atención de todos los presentes robándole protagonismo a Katara y humillándola a la vez.

Katara se abrió paso hasta la única cara amiga de la sala, Piccolo Yue, y se sentó.

—Pero bueno, ¿Y qué pasa si no conservamos la casa?—le susurró Katara inocentemente a Yue al oído.

—¿Que qué pasa?—gritó Mai antes de que Yue pudiera articular palabra—Pues _pasa _que éste es nuestro hogar. El lugar donde existimos—.

—Pero si hay montones de casas viejas por todas partes, ¿No?—preguntó Katara tímidamente.

—Y hay montones de otros chicos muertos por todas partes, ¿O no?—espetó Mai devolviéndole la pregunta a Katara de mala manera—Las demás casas no importan. Importa _esta _casa, que nos ha sido confiada a _nosotros _hasta que llegue el momento—.

—¿Qué "momento"?—preguntó Katara haciendo comillas en el aire para mayor énfasis. Yue, consciente de la que se avecinaba, decidió intervenir.

—Bueno, calma, calma—se interpuso—Katara es nueva.

El dato no pareció tener peso suficiente para Mai.

—_Necesitamos _estar aquí, Katara, hasta que llegue el momento y podamos cruzar todos juntos—le explicó Yue dulcemente. Mai alzó la ceja esperando otra _tonta _pregunta de Katara.

—¿A dónde?—preguntó Katara—Si acabo de llegar _aquí_—.

—Ninguno de nosotros lo sabe a ciencia cierta—contestó Yue—Resolver nuestros asuntos personales es sólo parte del proceso. Evitar que vendan esta casa es algo que tenemos que conseguir en equipo. Nuestro deber es trabajar juntos y olvidar las necesidades y deseos propios—.

—Generosidad y compromiso, Water—la reprendió Mai—Dos cosas que tú, como resulta obvio, desconoces por completo—.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no sabía nada de lo que le pasaba a esta casa! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que existía!—se defendió Katara con ahínco.

Mai resopló con una sonrisa socarrona: —Cómo nadie sabe que existías, ¿no?—.

Katara hizo un puchero: —Para tú información, querida: Tengo hermano, _dos nuevas amigas que sí me quieren_ y no estoy _muerta_. ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo el profesor Iroh? _Me puedo salvar_. Además, no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué estoy _aquí_, y si dejaras por favor de ser tan _cruel_ conmigo y decirme con claridad qué tengo qué hacer, pudiera ayudar como se debe—espetó Katara. Yue suspiró, sabiendo qué pasaría a continuación.

A Mai no le gustó eso.

—Claro, ya que _tú _eres la _única_ que puede sobrevivir, no te importa, ¿cierto?—interrumpió Mai con sarcasmo—Acéptalo. No sobrevivirás a ese _tonto "_coma". Es una suerte que tu hermanito te haya casi-salvado, porque no volverás, jamás. Te quedarás aquí con nosotros, nos ayudarás y te irás con nosotros. Porque para todos nosotros… estás _muerta_—.

—Mai… entiéndela, es nueva—pidió Yue dulcemente. Eso, claramente, no le importó a Mai.

A Katara la enfureció la respuesta de Mai por ser completamente falsa, al menos eso pensaba ella. Después de todo, ¿No había intentado apuntarse a animadora? Llevaba la palabra _equipo_ escrita en la frente. Pero al mismo tiempo, le dolió que la llamaran _muerta_. Le apretaba el pecho y se sentía mal.

Yue la apretó dulcemente hacia ella, brindándole apoyo y su amistad. Sonrió.

—Si hemos de salvar esta casa, todos tendremos que poner nuestro granito de arena. Con que uno no lo haga, es esfuerzo de los demás no habrá servido de nada—dijo Mai con severidad azotándose sin parar la palma de la mano con un puntero de madera—Y no pienso permitir que eso ocurra—concluyó lanzando una mirada amenazadora a Katara.

Todos los semblantes se tornaron serios, bueno, todos menos los de Metal Pipsqueak y DeadHead Jet, que trataban de animar el ambiente haciendo gestos lascivos a On Ji, la ahogada, quien, curiosamente, seguía en traje de baño a pesar de sus varices, su nauseabunda piel pálida y transparente y sus ojos saltones.

—Me gustaría bucear en eso—le dijo DeadHead Jet a Pipsqueak, refiriéndose a On Ji. Jet expulsaba una bocanada de humo cada vez que abría la boca y movía su palillo.

—Cuesta creer que se ahogara con su gran capacidad para nadar—Pipsqueak soltó una risita aunque no tan por lo bajo como hubiese querido.

Katara trataba desesperadamente de concentrar su atención en Mai.

—Así que, ¿Qué podemos hacer para salvar la casa?—preguntaba ésta.

Se hizo un silencio de ultratumba y Mai empezó a mirar de hito en hito a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de la asignatura de Muertología allí presentes.

—¿Alguna sugerencia?—ladró como un perro rabioso.

Entre el auditorio, Katara trataba desesperadamente de evitar la mirada de Mai.

—_Que no me pregunte a mí, por favor… Que no me pregunte a mí…_—imploró para sí, mientras intentaba quitarse de la vista lo más posible, escondiéndose detrás de Kai y Kei, los fraternales gemelos que compartían pupitre delante de ella. Eran recelosos y esquivos, siniestros y retorcidos, y se movían a la par con escalofriante elegancia.

Katara tan sólo daba gracias por que fueran tan inseparables y confió en que constituirían un escudo protector de la mirada acusadora de Mai.

—Pero ¿A quién tenemos aquí? Si es nuestra ganadora del premio Oscar—dijo Mai, interrumpiendo el mantra de Katara—Ya que te hace tantísima gracia, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas cuál es tu plan, eh?—.

—No, no, si a mí no me hace gracia—dijo Katara, acobardada.

—Pues nadie lo diría—dijo Mai, refiriéndose con la mirada una vez más al nuevo _look _de Katara.

—No, no, esto, esto era sólo…—dijo Katara buscando una excusa de forma desesperada.

—¿Y bien?—instó Mai, en su empeño por someter a Katara al tercer grado y forzarla a responder.

Justo en ese momento, On Ji hizo saltar sus ojos de las órbitas, directamente hacia Jet.

Katara lanzó un alarido.

—¡Espíritus!—chilló con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus pulmones.

Katara sobresaltó a toda la clase con su reacción.

Al oír el grito, On Ji se encajó de golpe los ojos en su sitio y su rostro recuperó su aspecto habitual.

—Tú estás mal—le dijo asqueado Metal Pipsqueak a On Ji. Ésta sonrió satisfecha a la vez que trataba de cubrirse la boca con sus pálidas manos violáceas.

—_¡Espíritus!—_se burló Mai de Katara con un agudo chillido—Ni los espíritus en persona van a poder ayudarte si la jodes—.

—¡No, espera! Creo que se le acaba de ocurrir algo—intervino Yue, tratando de salvarle el trasero a Katara. Ésta asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza—Podemos proteger la casa ahuyentando a todo el que se acerque…—añadió Yue dándole un codazo a Katara—¿No es eso, Kat?—.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no nos limitamos, como dice ella…?—empezó Kai.

—¿…A ahuyentar a los posibles compradores?—terminó Kei.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Podemos decorar toda la casa de _Stuff by Duff_! Con eso bastaría—dijo CoCo con un escalofrío.

Katara se puso a improvisar; empezaba a captar lo que los demás ya sabían de sobra.

—Están muertos. ¿Por qué no, bueno ya sabes, "explotarlo"?—le dijo a Mai ganando confianza por momentos.

—¿Ése es tu plan?—preguntó Mai tratando de presionar a Katara.

—O sea, ya sé que es obvio, pero merece la pena intentarlo…—contestó Katara.

—Bueno, la casa no la podemos embrujar no sea que el tiro nos salga por la culata. Podría acabar convirtiéndose en atracción turística y recreo para universitarios borrachos o bien conseguirnos todas las papeletas para que la conviertan en un aparcamiento—la atajó Mai.

—Más bien, yo creo que como mejor podríamos ahuyentar a los posibles compradores es haciendo que la casa resulte inhabitable—sugirió Buzz Saw Kon, un chico que había muerto tras sufrir un horrible accidente en la clase de talleres y que ahora lucía heridas de sierra y un brazo parcialmente amputado.

—De acuerdo entonces. ¡Divídanse en brigadas de intimidación!—dijo Mai no del todo de acuerdo con el plan de Katara, pero más que deseosa de darle cancha suficiente donde poder cavar su propia fosa.

Katara se lanzó inmediatamente a emparejarse con Yue, pero tan pronto se aproximó a ella, Mai agarró a Yue del brazo como una violenta profesora de primaria arrastrando a un alumno díscolo al pasillo.

—Yue, ponte con Silent Smellerbee—ordenó Mai apartando a Katara con un golpe y colocando a Yue junto a la tétrica solitaria a la que ninguno de los demás chicos de la clase de Muertología recordaba haber oído jamás emitir sonido alguno.

—¡Ming Manostijeras!—ordenó Mai—Tú conmigo—.

Ming ocultó las manos bajo las mangas y cerró los puños mientras se situaba al lado de Mai. Katara se quedó sola, igual que en la clase de Física.

—¿Y con quién se supone que voy yo?—preguntó ésta.

—Y a mí qué me cuentas, _Katy_—le espetó Mai, sirviéndose de una malvada de clase—Puede que la próxima vez llegues a tiempo y te tomes esto más en serio—.

Katara trató de explicarse, pero sus palabras no hicieron más que resonar contra las paredes de la sala vacía.

Volvía a estar a solas, aunque no sola, esta vez. Era mucho lo que tenía que asimilar. Katara salió penosamente en busca de su dormitorio, sin la cháchara ni la compañera de habitación que había deseado. Ni códigos secretos, ni entradas a hurtadillas tras una noche de desenfreno, ni ataques de risa, ni cotilleos de chicos, ni pizza. Tampoco es que importara demasiado. Enfrentarse a Mai era agotador. Tanto emocionalmente como en los demás sentidos. Nunca se había sentido tan despreciada, ni siquiera en vida, antes de quedar _en coma_.

Yue la miró irse, con tristeza.—_Lo siento, Kat_—pensó ésta.

Katara subió hasta el siguiente piso de la escalera, en la planta inmediatamente superior a aquella en la que se hallaba la sala de reuniones y caminó hasta la primera puerta que encontró abierta. Era de madera y aparecía tallada de manera profusa, igual que las demás de la casa. La abrió de un empellón, no sin antes haber comprobado que no importunaba a nadie, y entró.

La habitación estaba vacía y ella se sintió como en casa al instante. Supo de forma instintiva que se trataba de su dormitorio. Revestía las paredes una tela afelpada estampada con delicados motivos florales, y Katara, que a primera vista pensó que sus ojos la engañaban, se percató de que a cada rato algunos de los pétalos se caían de las flores de tela, produciendo un efecto surrealista y onírico. Una araña, hermana pequeña de la que había en el vestíbulo, colgaba hasta muy abajo desde el techo abovedado con vigas vistas.

Estanterías de caoba recorrían las palabras, y un fabuloso tocador como el de Toph que tanto adoraba Katara ocupaba un rincón junto a su cama de dosel. Estaba tan agotada que apenas podía fijarse en todo, ni reunir la emoción necesaria para que el conjunto la impresionara debidamente. Se acercó a la cama y se derrumbó sobre ella.

—El coma me está arruinando la vida—dijo mientras se envolvía en una colcha de terciopelo arrugado.

Al primer contacto con la almohada, el sueño se disipó y su mente empezó a discurrir de manera atropellada. No conseguía relajarse, y de pronto la idea de dormir se le antojó aterradora. Mientras permaneciera despierta, razonó, estaría "viva", quizá no técnicamente, pero al menos sí que estaría consciente. El presente. ¿Quién sabía qué le depararía el sueño? Estaba en coma, de todos modos.

Entonces recordó cómo DeadHead Jet se había quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos en Muertología, y la imagen la aterró aún más. Pesadilla en Hawthorne Street. Registró frenéticamente la habitación buscando algo con lo que mantenerse ocupada y despierta.

El libro que le quedaba más a mano era su _Guía del Muerto Perfecto_, de modo que empezó a hojearlo. Quizá había respuestas en el libro. Tal vez había alguna esperanza oculta entre sus viejas páginas.

Mientras pasaba las hojas, se fijó en un capítulo que había pasado por alto en clase. En el encabezamiento se podía leer Posesión.

Katara se enderezó en la cama.

—¡Posesión!—exclamó.

Ojeó las ilustraciones de estilo años cincuenta en las que un tipo poseía a una chica y se empapó de cada palabra de los pies de foto.

—Parece bastante sencillo—se dijo con delirante confianza.

Katara acabó de leer el capítulo bajo la luz de los rayos de luna que atravesaban los enormes ventanales de su habitación, cerró el libro y se dejó vencer por el cansancio que la había perseguido toda la tarde. Ya no estaba triste ni asustada.

—Si no me puede ver para pedirme que le acompañe al baile, entonces poseeré a la persona con la que tiene planeado ir… o con la que creo que irá…—murmuró mientras la vencía el sueño.

Katara se llevó las manos a los ojos y cerró los párpados, por si acaso, mientras la suave brisa otoñal que se colaba por la ventana hizo revolotear las hojas de su libro hasta la última página del capítulo; una que no había leído todavía. Advertía: _¡Úsese con precaución!_.

* * *

_¿Están listas para eso? ¡La posesión se acerca! :D_

_Lamento haberme tardado para publicar, es que mi internet se fue volando, literalmente. Pero veámosle el lado bueno, ¡traigo muchos caps listos! Y con el ABC… ehhhmmm… eso sí no se xD_

_Mai es malita, ¿no creen? Jeje, bueno, con el tiempo verán porqué es tan mala._

_¡Nos leemos, chicuelas y chicuelos! xD_

_Nieee~_

_P.D: ¿No han leído la nueva historia de Nefi? ¿More Than Words? ¡Asdfghh! ¡Tremendo Kataang que metió! ¡Y dígame el Tokka! Lo incluiré en el foro. Además, ¡la trama las dejará con un nudo en la garganta! Wooooouuuu, me fascinó, yo creo que a uds también les encantará :D (Asdafadafa, el Tokka que puso, lo estoy re-amando. No saben que las peleas hacen más geniales a las parejas? Assdasadasfds, ¡la amo! Asdfds)_


	10. 9-Al Volante

_**Ghost Girl**_

* * *

**Summary:** _¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible?_: Esta es la historia de una dulce chica, que al ser ahogada brutalmente con un caramelo, cayó en un hoyo de soledad, depresión y mucha mala suerte; ahora su hermano y nueva-amiga tendrán que salvarla de ese hoyito, en el cual, la palabra 'coma' no le parecía un signo de puntuación. "En coma, Katara, estás en COMA". Kataang AU.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Ghostgirl es de Tonya Hurley y ATLA de Mike y Bryan. Lástima que no me pertenezcan. ¬¬ (Asdfghfdas)

**Notitaaaa :3: **Aquí, verán otra gran aparición de Toph y la amarán más, lo juro xD. Y, Katara ejecutará la posesión con una persona no deseada… Pero primero se encontrara con su nueva amiga… y luego… *suspenso*

¡Lamento haberme tardado tanto! Pero aparte de no poder tocar casi la Pc por gripe *tose* y con la tarea carcomiéndome viva, al menos tengo el siguiente cap listo. ¡Y apartir de este cap, respondo reviews! Si es que la gripe me deja... *estornuda*

Disfruuuuteeeeen(?) xD

* * *

_**C**__apítulo__** 9**__.__**A**__l __**V**__olante._

…

_Y tal vez podría purgar mi corazón_

_Para la inminente caída_

_Oh sí, te diré lo que podríamos hacer_

_Se yo por un tiempo_

_Y yo seré tú_

—_Paul Westerberg_

Suki y las Mengs entraron en el baño con aire despreocupado, como si fueran las dueñas del lugar. Hicieron una entrada coreografiada al milímetro, como era su costumbre, por si acaso alguien las observaba. Se trataba de su sesión _sifrina_ y pre primera-hora-de-clase, y polvos, brochas y brillos de labios empezaron a emerger de cada bolsillo y estuche de sus carísimos bolsos a una velocidad superior al parpadeo de un ojo con varias capas de rímel en las pestañas.

Su acceso al espejo se vio momentáneamente bloqueado por un grupo de despistadas novatas andrajosas que como era evidente no habían sido aleccionadas todavía sobre el protocolo ante el espejo. Meng Anderson se hizo cargo sin mediar palabra, rompiendo la bandada con una mirada gélida y señalando la puerta con severidad. Las novatas captaron la indirecta a la primera y desfilaron rápido y en silencio, sin protestar.

—Suki… novatas…—gruñó Meng Anderson a la vez que las tres ocupaban su legítimo lugar ante el espejo.

Suki miró de reojo a Meng Thomas, a su izquierda, y se puso a pensar. Desenvainó una barra de maquillaje y dibujó una pequeña línea en el tabique nasal de Meng, como un cirujano plástico en ciernes realizando un dibujo preoperatorio.

—Ves, si te limas esto y te levantas luego la punta te quedara una bonita caída, justo como la mía—dijo Suki dando un paso atrás y admirando su obra—¿Lo ves?—le pregunto a Meng a la vez que la hacía volverse hacia el espejo para que se pudiera ver.

—Sí, ya veo—dijo Meng Thomas con una risita, contemplando la diminuta pero más que visible marca.

Para Suki y las Mengs esta clase de autocritica brutal y desvergonzada era más un afición que un juego. Y no se sintieron apuradas en lo más mínimo cuando escucharon a sus espaldas un susurro en el retrete.

De haberse molestado en apartar la mirada de sus reflejos en el espejo, quizá hubiesen advertido el tosco par de botas negras de motero que asomaban por debajo de la puerta del baño. Se oyó como tiraban de la cadena y un instante después apareció Toph remetiéndose el top verde musgoso y colocándose en su sitio la camiseta de tirantes negra y la falda _vintage_ de chiffon.

Cuando Meng Anderson advirtió en el espejo que se trataba de Toph, torció el gesto con desdén, actitud con la que solo consiguió provocar a Toph. Ésta arranco la barra de maquillaje de la cuidada mano de Meng.

—Yo preferiría ir por el estilo de María Antonieta—dijo Toph trazando una línea de puntos de parte a parte del cuello de Meng—Lo que necesitas es una amputación de cabeza radical—dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces que no estás por ahí sintiéndote excluida?—le dijo Meng Anderson con condescendencia.

—Disculpa, no hablo _pendón_—contestó Toph, que subrayó lo ultimo levantando con ordinariez el dedo corazón, en un gesto tan amenazador como el que Meng empleara antes con las pobres novatas. Meng capto la indirecta.

Suki pasó rozando a su hermana, ignorándola por completo, y salió por la puerta en el instante mismo en que sonaba el timbre.

Toph se quedó atrás reflexionando sobre cómo era posible que estuvieran emparentadas. De pronto sintió frío y paseó la mirada por la estancia vacía.

Katara sabía que Suki y las Mengs tenían Educación Vial a la primera hora con el profesor Kueng, y no quería dejar pasar su oportunidad. Se encontraba afuera, esperando a que ellas salieran.

—¿Katara?—preguntó Toph. La recién nombrada levantó la mirada de su libro, alzando una ceja y entró al baño.

Toph suspiró: —Eras tú. Oh mierda, casi me cago del miedo… ¿Qué tal te ha ido…? ¿Y ese libro? ¿Qué tienes, deberes?—preguntó con risa.

Katara la miró y sonrió: —Hola, Toph. Me ha ido bien, me enfrenté con una chica que bueno… me odia… técnicamente. Este libro es la _Guía del Muerto Perfecto_ y no, no son deberes. Me entreno para la Posesión—saluda ella con alegría, y nerviosa, al fin y al cabo.

—¿"_Guía del Muerto Perfecto_"? ¿No estabas en coma? Me duele la cabeza… quiero una pastilla… tú me confundes mucho, chica—añadió Toph con una sonrisa, abrazando a Katara—No preguntaré sobre lo último. Jaja. Oye, ¿Espantaste chicos con el cambio de _look_ que te di?—.

—Gracias por eso, y no. Es más, provoqué que me echaran en cara sobre mi coma—suspiró—Oye, si sobrevivo, ya sabes, a esto, ¿Seguirás siendo mi amiga?—preguntó con timidez. Toph rió.

Katara hizo un puchero.

—Oye, a penas te conozco y ya me agradas. Yo no tengo _muchas_ amigas que digamos, y no me entienden… pero tú sí. Aceptas mi rara personalidad, mi ropa, mi amor por el rock, metal… En fin, me agradas, y no tendría sentido que yo soy amiga de tu hermano y tú no me caigas bien. Eres mi amiga, en coma o no—rió—Ya me puse cursi, asco—.

Katara rió: —¡Gracias! Y no importa lo que te digan, eres genial, para mí. Valórate, que eres asombrosa. Y… yo sé que a mi hermano le encanta tenerte de amiga—Katara rió más al ver el sonrojo de su amiga—Después de algo que tengo que hacer, nos vemos, ¿te parece?—.

Toph asintió y la golpeó en el brazo. Katara gimió sobándose la zona golpeada. A pesar de estar dormida, sentía unos diminutos golpes—¿Por qué fue eso?—.

Toph se encogió de hombros: —Así demuestro mi afecto. Nos vemos, chica—Katara sonrió al verla irse.

Katara echaba una última ojeada a la página sobre posesiones de su libro en el instante en que Toph, Suki y las Mengs salieron por la puerta del instituto. Estaba nerviosa, al fin y al cabo era su primera vez, y trato de calmarse convenciéndose a sí misma de que solo tenía que actuar con naturalidad. Con todo, no dejaba de ser el gran momento. Estaba a punto de meterse en Suki Bei Fong. De ver el mundo a través de sus ojos, de sentir con sus dedos, posiblemente de besar con sus labios. De bajar la mirada y contemplar un cuerpo perfecto de curvas en su sitio.

Quizá estuviera de moda entre las guapas presentadoras de los telediarios enfundarse en sus trajes de gorda e irse de _parranda_ para experimentar "el prejuicio", pero Katara buscaba justo lo contrario: una oportunidad de sentirse aceptada. Admirada. Popular.

Suki era el traje perfecto, con su vida perfecta y su novio perfecto, y era toda suya. Por primera vez tenía la oportunidad de coger la sartén por el mango y hacer sus sueños realidad.

Entre tanto, Suki había ocupado el asiento del conductor y se retocaba el maquillaje en el espejo lateral con el motor al ralentí. Dejó la puerta abierta a fin de ofrecer a quienes quisieran verla una buena perspectiva de sí misma instantes antes de abandonar el recinto del instituto. En ese sentido era muy generosa. Meng Thomas y Meng Anderson se acomodaron en el asiento trasero, dejando la puerta del acompañante abierta para el profesor, que se encontraba de charla con un colega.

Suki, harta de esperar a que Kueng diera por concluida su conversación, decidió empezar sin él la clase de Educación Vial. Solamente ella podía abandonar las instalaciones del instituto en un coche de Educación Vial, sin profesor y sin permiso de conducir, y tener la certeza de que saldría inmune.

—En honor al profesor Kueng, vámonos a Taco Hell—le sugirió a las Mengs, como si tuvieran alguna opción.

—Suena bien—dijeron ambas totalmente conformes.

—Pues claro que suena bien; lo dije yo—Suki pisó el acelerador y salió quemando rueda, con la puerta del acompañante todavía abierta.

—¡Ta' luego, capullo!—le gritó Meng Thomas al profesor por la ventanilla.

—Meng, también es nuestro profesor de español… _¡En español, por favor!_—dijo Meng Anderson con sorna.

—_¡Hasta la vista, señor Capulo!_—chilló Meng Thomas.

El profesor Kueng gritó tras el coche a la fuga, completamente humillado delante de su colega, pero es que Suki era una experta en humillar a la gente, y a los profesores en particular.

Al instante, Katara hundió la cabeza y corrió con todas sus ganas hacia la puerta abierta del acompañante, que Suki trataba de alcanzar para cerrarla. Embistió directamente contra Suki, y quedó mitad dentro, mitad fuera, como en el incidente de la ducha. La intrusión de Katara provoco un inesperado acto reflejo de Suki, como un ataque matinal de piernas inquietas, que impulsó su pie contra el pedal del acelerador y el del freno.

El coche daba sacudidas espasmódicas mientras Katara se debatía por "robarle el coche" a Suki. Entonces, de un zarandazo, Katara salió despedida de Suki y atravesó la ventanilla del conductor.

Al hallarse Suki momentáneamente libre de Katara, el coche aminoró la marcha y Suki creyó por un segundo que recuperaba el control. En el asiento trasero, las Mengs estaban encantadas con Suki y su decisión de largarse sin el profesor, pero les entusiasmaba menos tanto meneo. Suki siguió como si nada, adoptando al volante la posición "dos menos diez" que recomendaba el manual de conducir, y aceleró hacia la salida del aparcamiento.

Katara se recompuso también y atravesó el parabrisas para tomar las manos de Suki.

Ésta dio muchos volantazos a izquierda y a derecha. Las piernas de Katara atravesaron el capó, penetraron en el interior del coche y se embutieron en las piernas de Suki. Estaba pegada a Suki como un chicle a la suela de un zapato.

El coche volvió a zarandearse fuera de control y el movimiento arrojó a Katara contra el parabrisas, de cara a Suki, que, como ella, tenía los ojos desorbitados de miedo.

Katara, que nunca había estado tan cerca de su ídolo, estaba completamente fascinada, a pesar incluso de lo peligroso de las circunstancias.

—Lo siento, Suki—dijo con total sinceridad.

Suki, ajena a su presencia, apretaba los dientes y miraba hacia el frente, tratando de no golpearse con nada. Para entonces, las Mengs ya mostraban señales de evidente nerviosismo a la vez que eran zarandeadas de un extremo a otro del asiento trasero.

—Los accidentes en vehículos motorizados constituyen la primera causa de mortalidad entre los adolescentes—gimoteó con debilidad Meng Thomas.

—Según los estudios, se debe a que muchos adolescentes son incapaces de regular su conducta de alto riesgo porque el área del cerebro que controla los impulsos no alcanza su plena madurez hasta los veinticinco años…—balbuceó nerviosa Meng Anderson, impartiendo, cosa rara en ella, un párrafo memorizado de manera accidental de una de sus revistas.

Meng Thomas y Suki enmudecieron de asombro ante el "balbuceo" de Meng Anderson. Hasta Katara se quedó momentáneamente impresionada. El veloz zigzagueo del coche las devolvió a toda prisa a la realidad.

—Suki, no podrías bajar la velo…—.

Antes de que Meng Thomas pudiera formular su petición, Suki la calló.

—¡Agárrense bien, par de putas!—gritó Suki—¡Al menos esta es la manera más popular de morir!—.

Katara se sintió dolida.—_Y eso que yo estaba segurita de que no moriría…_—pensó bajando la cabeza.

Suki estaba actuando con la arrogancia y temeridad habituales, pero ni por asomo deseaba morir. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo y necesitaba infundir confianza en la tropa hasta lograr detener el coche. Y eso tiene un nombre: liderazgo.

Y es que Suki también iba vestida para el liderazgo. Jamás olvidada enfundarse en su uniforme de animadora cuando asistía a Educación Vial. En una ocasión sorprendió al profesor mirándole de reojos sus, esto, pompones, y había llegado a la conclusión de que con cada gota de sudor pedófilo que emergía bajo sus cuatro pelos repeinados durante la clase, ella estaba más cerca de convertirse en la primera de su curso en sacarse el permiso para conducir.

Katara se embutió en Suki una vez más, torpe y agresiva, obligándola a pisar a fondo el freno.

El coche se detuvo con un chirrido y las chicas fueron propulsadas hacia delante y después hacia atrás. Katara salió despedida de Suki, de nuevo, esta vez de cabeza, contribuyendo a dotar a la expresión "atravesar el parabrisas" de un significado completamente nuevo.

—Espero por tu bien que eso no me haya dejado cicatriz—dijo Meng Anderson, que se desabrochó el cinturón y se subió la sudadera de animadora para, a continuación, examinarse el pecho en busca de alguna marca.

—Demasiado tarde—afirmó Katara al ver la cicatriz de un implante que asomaba bajo el sujetador de aro de Meng. Volvió a introducir la cabeza y los hombros en el vehículo mientras Meng se bajaba la sudadera.

Suki resopló y trato de restarle importancia a la situación.

—Son los zapatos, con lo caros que me han costado no me extraña que tengan vida propia—dijo volviéndose hacia el asiento trasero y refiriéndose a sus Nike iD.

Las Mengs, tiesas como ranas en formol, rieron ante la broma de Suki con grandes carcajadas serviles mientras el coche se aproximaba a la garita del Drive-In.

—Tendría que incluirse una advertencia: _No manipule maquinaria pesada mientras intenta una posesión_—afirmó frustrada Katara. Convencida de que a la tercera va la vencida, se encaramó a la ventanilla del acompañante, como si fuera el Hombre Araña, e intentó meterse dentro de Suki una vez más, lo que provocó que el coche se abalanzara hacia la ventanilla dispensadora.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?—preguntó Meng Anderson, incapaz de obviar ya el extraño comportamiento de Suki.

—No…lo…se—contestó Suki, francamente confusa por su forma de actuar.

—Yo sí—anuncio Meng Thomas con cierta malicia—He oído al entrenador Tei decir que si Aang no consigue, como mínimo, un aprobado en el examen de Física, no le dejará ir al Baile de Otoño—.

Al escuchar la noticia, Katara sintió que caía en picada. Tras permanecer en suspenso un segundo, sufrió un ataque de pánico.

—¡No!—gritó Katara, mientras trataba de introducirse en Suki a la fuerza. El coche salió disparado una vez más, derribando el cartel del menú de oferta y cuanto halló a su paso.

Iniciaron entonces una aterradora y espeluznante carrera de obstáculos, en la que coche atravesó marcha atrás el aparcamiento del instituto completamente fuera de control. El último y desesperado intento de Katara por llevar a cabo la posesión se asemejó a un insólito combate femenino de _Ultimate Fighting_, con los brazos, hombros, rodillas y pies —visibles e invisibles— de Katara y Suki volando en todas direcciones.

Mientras se precipitaban marcha atrás de regreso al instituto, la banda de música practicaba a la entrada su arreglo de _The Beautiful People_ de _Marilyn Manson_, eso es, claro está, hasta que el coche atravesó a toda velocidad la verja metálica y cruzó chirriando el campo de prácticas, dispersó a la banda y se estampó contra el mástil de la bandera, dejando en la hierba la rodada más impresionante de la historia. Una tuba que había sido despedida de las manos de su dueño fue a estrellarse contra el capó.

—¿Qué narices es esto?—preguntó Suki completamente asqueada.

—Creo que es una…una…tuba—repuso Meng Anderson, respirando agitadamente.

—¡Esas cosas están llenas de saliva!—gritó Suki, señalando con asco el instrumento sobre el capó—¡Los músicos de la banda escupen saliva!—.

Restablecidas sus prioridades, las tres se apresuraron a abandonar el coche como si estuviera en llamas. Extrajeron la ropa de deporte de sus respectivas bolsas, y envolviéndose la mano en varias prendas, accionaron la manecilla de sus respectivas puertas para salir. De haber sido por ellas, hubiese sido de esperar que se presentara un grupo de tíos enfundados en trajes especiales y cargados de tanques de jabón antiséptico, a fin de exterminar todo organismo viviente posado en ellas.

Katara se quedó allí sentada, en el coche abollado y recalentado, completamente decepcionada. No tanto por lo que había conseguido sino más bien por todo lo contrario. Mientras la abollada tuba se mecía sobre el capó y las chicas salían como podían, el sistema de megafonía del instituto anunció:

—Suki Bei Fong, a la dirección, por favor—.

* * *

…

—Eh, ¡Aang!—lo llamó su amigo Sokka, corriendo hacia él.

Aang lo miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué onda contigo, Sokka? ¿Qué sucedió?—rió.

Sokka lo miró sonriendo: —¿No escuchaste el chisme? Suki fue a la dirección, reprobó Educación Vial—.

—¿Enserio?—preguntó Aang curioso.

—Pero eso no es todo: Chocó el auto del profesor Kueng con el mástil de la bandera, atravesaron la verja metálica de la banda de música, ¡destrozaron todo!—exclamó Sokka riendo. Aang negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo Suki haría eso—sonrió.

* * *

_¡Hoooolap! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Jijijiji._

_Bueno, si no se rieron con la parte en que Toph se burla de las Mengs, ¿con qué lo harían? xD_

_Y si se sorprendieron con las groserías y la maldad que tiene Suki... prepárense, porque esta Suki no es normal..._

_Ñiah, ¡nos leemos!_

_Nie~_

_P.D: *Anuncio* El capítulo 12 será puro Aang, ¿okis? ¡Aguante, lectores! *ríe y tose* _


End file.
